et il revient au galop
by Shanee
Summary: Près de deux mois après « Chassez le naturel… » et les évènements du Montana, les adolescents et leurs parents se recroisent... ML
1. Prologue

**Titre :** … et il revient au galop.

**Auteur :** Shanee

**Personnages/Couple :** Max/Logan, Max, Logan, Jace, Alec, Syl, Krit, Brin, Jondy, Mole, etc…

**Rating :** PG-13 pour quelques dialogues

**Spoiler :** Post 'Freak Nation'

**Disclaimer :** Dark Angel, ses personnages et son univers appartiennent à James Cameron, Echevarria et la FOX. Les autres sont de moi.

**Résumé :** en 2038, sequel de « Chassez le naturel ». M/L

**Notes :** Ceci est la suite de ma toute première fic. Je l'ai écrite il y a quelques années lorsque j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour cette série passionnante qu'était DA. J'en suis toujours fière même si lorsque je la relis aujourd'hui, je dois bien reconnaître que mon style est loin d'être parfait.

**Prologue : "La vie reprend son cours"**

Cela faisait bientôt deux mois que s'étaient déroulés les « évènements du Montana », et les vies des protagonistes de ce week-end avaient repris leurs cours.

Après un détour par Seattle, pour discuter avec Max de ses problèmes conjugaux, Jace était rentrée à Mexico avec les enfants et y avait retrouvé Juan, son mari, ainsi que son travail de commissaire aux Stups. Elle avait pris la décision de mettre de l'eau dans son vin afin de sauver son mariage. Elle était décidée à faire des concessions et à pardonner l'attitude de son époux, et elle espérait bien que son couple repartirait sur des bases assainies.

Jondy, Zane et Sunny avaient regagné Vancouver sans encombre, et il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que Jondy appelle Max, ou vice-versa. Les deux familles ne s'étaient pas encore revues, mais elles comptaient bien réparer cette erreur, et en attendant, explosaient leurs forfaits de téléphone.

Zack était retourné auprès de sa femme, Chelsea et avec l'aide de toute sa famille, il arrivait à vivre avec la conscience de son passé. Il avait trouvé en sa fille un précieux atout pour la résolution des mystères qui demeuraient encore dans sa mémoire. Mandy, grâce à ses nouveaux amis et en particulier Sunny, le tenait au courant des nouveautés génétiques et technologiques, et ainsi pouvait l'aider à répondre à ses interrogations. Elle s'était, de plus, mise en tête de lui faire connaître sa « famille » dans sa totalité et travaillait dans l'élaboration d'un « arbre » généalogique particulier.

Brin avait rejoint sa base militaire où son chef l'avait quelque peu sermonnée pour la forme, avant de la féliciter d'être toujours en vie et de lui donner une promotion. L'amiral avait aussi souhaité remercier et récompenser Lake, et celui-ci en avait profité pour donner sa démission, chose qui n'était pas du tout bien passée aux yeux de sa mère. Mais Brin avait dû s'y résoudre, sous peine de le perdre à jamais, et était désormais la mère plus ou moins compréhensive d'un jeune étudiant en arts plastiques.

Pour Krit, le retour à New York n'avait pas été une sinécure ; il s'était retrouvé du jour au lendemain sans femme, sans fille, sans appartement et avec nettement moins d'amis. Mais il ne s'était pas laissé démonter et avait très vite retrouvé un logement. C'était déjà ça, même si pour la femme et la fille, la situation prit des allures de catastrophe. Il avait beau être un très bon avocat et bénéficier d'une excellente réputation et de bons soutiens, il s'était trouvé, malheureusement, devant un juge au parti pris anti-transgéniques inébranlable. Il avait donc pris tous les torts dans son divorce, perdu la garde de sa fille et il devait, en plus, une pension alimentaire faramineuse. Toutefois, ceci mis à part, sa vie avait finalement pris une bonne tournure, puisque Syl était venue vivre avec lui, afin de rattraper le temps perdu. Terence, son mari avait échoué à sa réélection et Syl avait demandé le divorce illico. Son époux, voulant éviter que l'annonce de son homosexualité ne compromette à jamais ses chances politiques, le lui avait accordé immédiatement. Syl avait alors pris son fils, Chris, sous le bras et rejoint Krit à New York.

Max, quant à elle, après une semaine de convalescence, avait retrouvé sa petite vie compliquée de mère, maire, commandant et épouse, et se demandait tous les jours comment elle arrivait à mener tout de front. Pourtant elle le réussissait, même si elle avait pas mal de soucis dans son travail municipal. En effet, comme elle n'avait pas voulu que le jeune Case continue sa vie d'errance de part le monde, elle l'avait installé à Terminal City, en le confiant plus ou moins à Mole, et celui-ci avait pris son rôle tellement au sérieux qu'il négligeait ses fonctions de Premier adjoint au maire et lui laissait une surcharge de travail. Case avait initié le soldat des sables à la pêche à la mouche et Mole s'était pris d'une véritable passion pour ce loisir, passant le plus de temps possible au bord d'une rivière, qu'assis dans son bureau.

Alec, lui, était rentré piteusement à Seattle et avait tout fait pour éviter la colère de Gem, bien résolue à mettre ses menaces à exécution et à le priver de sa virilité. Mais progressivement, les choses s'étaient calmées et Alec ne craignait plus trop d'être émasculé, Gem ayant décidé de l'ignorer.

En fait, la vie avait repris son cours plus ou moins normalement. Le sénateur Moon et le gouverneur Harris avaient été extrêmement critiqués par la population et avaient dû démissionner sous la pression. Quant aux Familiers, ils se faisaient plus que jamais discrets et se tenaient à carreau. Ils étaient aussi peu appréciés par la population que les transgéniques à l'époque du siège de TC, et ils devaient demeurer incognito pour éviter de se faire abattre ou, au mieux, emprisonner dans une forteresse hautement sécurisée. Après son échec du mois précédent, White avait, une fois de plus, disparu de la surface de la terre et se terrait quelque part, loin des transgéniques et des Familiers, chez qui sa tête était toujours mise à prix. Il devait ruminer sa vengeance et son obsession paternelle guidait probablement ses pas. Il préparait sûrement quelque chose mais si Max se doutait qu'on ne tarderait pas à le revoir, elle ne connaissait ni le lieu, ni la date, ni la manière.


	2. Chapter 1

**Titre :** … et il revient au galop.

**Auteur :** Shanee

**Personnages/Couple :** Max/Logan, Max, Logan, Jace, Alec, Syl, Krit, Brin, Jondy, Mole, etc…

**Rating :** PG-13 pour quelques dialogues

**Spoiler :** Post 'Freak Nation'

**Disclaimer :** Dark Angel, ses personnages et son univers appartiennent à James Cameron, Echevarria et la FOX. Les autres sont de moi.

**Résumé :** en 2038, sequel de « Chassez le naturel ». M/L

**Notes :** Ceci est la suite de ma toute première fic. Je l'ai écrite il y a quelques années lorsque j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour cette série passionnante qu'était DA. J'en suis toujours fière même si lorsque je la relis aujourd'hui, je dois bien reconnaître que mon style est loin d'être parfait.

**CHAPITRE 1 : "Des problèmes existentiels ? "**

Mercredi 3 novembre 2038, 8h, Seattle, Terminal City, maison des Cale.

Les premiers rayons du soleil traversèrent les fins rideaux et une lueur vint caresser le nez de Max. Sentant la douce chaleur du soleil, elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit en s'étirant, tel un chat après un somme. Elle se tourna afin de se blottir dans les bras de son cher et tendre, mais Logan n'était pas là. L'absence de chaleur du côté du lit indiquait qu'il y avait un temps certain que l'endroit était déserté. Max se leva et partit à la recherche de son époux. Elle le trouva assis dans le salon, immobile, le visage impassible et fatigué, le regard errant, vague, sur un tableau. Cette toile était une petite merveille, le dernier souvenir de la lointaine vie luxueuse et oisive de Logan.

Logan n'avait pas entendu Max arriver et restait plongé dans ses pensées. Son front était soucieux et par moment un nuage assombrissait ses si beaux yeux. Il semblait ailleurs, comme perdu dans un monde lointain, sans commune mesure avec la réalité. Il n'était plus auprès des siens dans cette société et son esprit vagabondait en liberté dans un monde différent, voire meilleur. Ces derniers temps, Max le surprenait souvent dans cette attitude et elle ne savait que faire. Elle avait la douloureuse impression qu'il s'éloignait et elle espérait qu'il n'atteindrait aucun point de non retour. Elle avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras, pour le ramener à la réalité, afin de s'assurer qu'il était toujours là. Mais elle n'en fit rien et l'appela doucement.

- Logan ? Que fais-tu là ?

- Oh… rien, dit-il en s'efforçant de dissimuler son mal-être. Je pensais… Tu sais, ce tableau, et bien il a été peint par…

- Looggie, il est 8h du matin et je ne bosse qu'à dix heures. Tu ne préfères pas retourner sous la couette ?

- Excuse-moi chérie ; j'ignorais que je te manquais déjà, lui sourit Logan en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Pas vraiment toi mais tu fais une super bouillotte, le taquina Max, avant de s'esclaffer. Hi, tu es fou…

Logan venait de la soulever et la portant, il gravit les marches jusqu'à leur chambre. Il semblait à Max que tous ses soucis s'étaient évaporés et elle retrouva son compagnon des meilleurs jours.

A quelques pas de là, dans la chambre de Thaïs, dormaient quatre adolescents, avachis sur le lit. Matthew ouvrit les yeux et se dégagea d'un pêle-mêle de bras, jambes et têtes appartenant à Thaïs, Hope et Anne. Avant de regagner sa chambre, il éteignit la télé qui grésillait et rangea un DVD dans une boite.

Matthew avait prévu de continuer sa nuit dans son lit, de manière à être plus à l'aise pour dormir, mais lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, il aperçut un message sur son ordinateur. Une fenêtre de messagerie instantanée s'ouvrit et s'afficha : « CleoNY : Alors Matt ? Tu dors ? » Remettant sa nuit à plus tard, Matthew s'installa devant son écran et répondit.

11h, Terminal City, place du marché.

Parmi toutes ses innovations, Terminal City s'était doté d'un marché de qualité, achalandé et bien approvisionné. Sa réputation n'était plus à faire et les marchands comme les clients venaient de loin, exprès pour y faire des affaires. Devant un étal, Gem réfléchissait sur le rapport qualité-prix des tomates, quand elle vit arriver Alec. D'exaspération, elle leva les yeux au ciel mais se décida à le saluer.

- Bonjour Gem, lui sourit Alec. Tu es très en beauté aujourd'hui.

- Rhumpf 'jour, marmonna Gem.

Sur ce, elle s'en alla sans plus de considération. Alec la regarda s'éloigner, tristement. A leur retour du Montana, il avait dû raser les murs afin de garder sa virilité intacte mais par la suite, l'attitude de Gem à son égard avait changé. Elle l'ignorait totalement et Alec en venait à regretter sa colère, car dans ces moments là, au moins, il avait l'impression d'exister à ses yeux. Pris d'une impulsion, il se précipita à sa poursuite.

- Gem, appela-t-il.

- OUI ALEC ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ? demanda Gem.

- Non, rien, c'était juste pour voir si tu te souvenais encore de mon nom.

- Tu es insupportable, râla-t-elle, exaspérée.

De nouveau, elle le planta là. Alec souriait, il était toujours capable de l'énerver et ça le rassurait. Certes, il aurait préféré qu'elle l'embrasse, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas trop rêver. Il était clair que Gem ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Tout le monde lui disait de se résigner et de se trouver une autre conquête, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il en avait assez des aventures sans lendemain avec des bimbos écervelées et, de toute manière, il ne voulait que Gem. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne se sentait vraiment bien que lorsqu'elle était dans les parages. Même si elle l'ignorait ou le menaçait des pires supplices, quand elle était là, il avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage. Et puis, la nuit, il ne voyait qu'elle dans ses rêves, et ça faisait très longtemps qu'aucune femme n'avait eu ce privilège.

13h, Terminal City, Mairie, bureau de Max.

Le téléphone n'arrêtait pas de sonner et Max, derrière son bureau, s'énervait. La secrétaire qui était censée assurer la permanence était absente et Max enrageait de devoir être présente. Au septième appel, elle décida de décrocher la ligne, afin de régler quelques problèmes tranquillement. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle en eut assez. Les problèmes qu'elle avait à gérer lui paraissaient dénués de sens et d'importance. En temps normal, Mole s'en occupait mais depuis quelques temps, il n'était plus aussi présent ni impliqué. Son bras droit lui faisait sérieusement défaut et Max se sentait dépassée. Elle avait toujours eu du mal avec l'administratif, mais depuis quelques temps, elle en faisait une overdose. Mole, non plus, n'était pas un expert en ce domaine, du moins au début, mais cette tâche lui avait été attribuée, en tant que Premier adjoint, et il s'en sortait plutôt bien. Seulement, pour Max, tout ça était du charabia et elle s'arrachait les cheveux dessus.

Elle prit son téléphone portable, ne voulant pas rebrancher le fixe de peur d'être de nouveau débordée, et chercha à joindre Mole. Malheureusement, il ne répondit pas.

- Mais où est-il encore passé ? C'est devenu un véritable courant d'air…

Max en eut assez, et décida de profiter de son jour de congé pour rejoindre sa famille. Elle n'était pas censée être au bureau, et elle voulait passer du temps auprès de Logan et des jumeaux, chose qui était trop rare ces derniers temps. De plus, elle devait voir Original Cindy et Fire afin de préparer la fête des cinquante ans de Logan.

Elle rangea ses affaires et rebrancha le téléphone. Au moment où elle fermait la porte, le téléphone sonnait de nouveau.

« Mais où ont-ils vu des mairies ouvertes entre midi et deux?… »

15h, à quelques km de Seattle, au bord d'une rivière.

De part et d'autre de la rivière, Mole et Case pêchaient à la mouche. Case avait initié le soldat des sables à ce passe-temps et Mole s'était prit d'une véritable passion. Dès qu'il avait quelques heures de libres, il partait, le plus souvent en compagnie du jeune homme, au bord de cette rivière. En temps normal, ils venaient tôt le matin, mais ces jours-ci, la fraîcheur automnale les encourageait à y passer la journée. Le but n'était pas de pécher pour subsister ou vendre quoi que ce soit mais de se détendre, au contact des éléments.

Le décor était idyllique, la présence de la société, cachée par une petite colline boisée et le calme n'était troublé que par le bruissement des feuilles, le pépiement des oiseaux et le ruissellement de l'eau. Par moments passait un pécheur qui remontait le cours d'eau afin de rejoindre une zone plus poissonneuse et les hommes se saluaient. Les premiers temps, la présence de Mole avait quelque peu surpris les habitués, mais tous s'y étaient fait, et s'ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à partir en escapade piscicole ensemble, ils étaient néanmoins courtois et enclins à la discussion.

16h, Terminal City, appartement d'OC et Fire.

Dans la cuisine, Max faisait chauffer de l'eau en compagnie d'Original Cindy, qui tenait un petit bout de chou dans les bras. Le petit métis faisait des grimaces à Max, qui les lui rendait.

- Tigrou, va demander à Fire quel thé elle souhaite ? S'il te plait, dit OC.

Le petit garçonnet se laissa glisser au sol et courut dans le salon en scandant « maman, maman ». OC et Max se préparèrent du café et reprirent leur conversation.

- Alors qu'a dit le Doc ? demanda Max.

- Que tout est Ok, il n'y a aucun problème, enfin… ce serait bizarre autrement… puisque c'est Fire qui le porte…

- Oui c'est sûr… Au moins, vous ne risquez pas d'être aussi inquiet que pour Tigrou…

Le garçonnet revint à ce moment.

- 'my ! Mamy ! Elle a dit jasmin.

OC mit un sachet dans la théière et porta un plateau dans le salon. Adossée dans un divan, Fire, enceinte de quatre mois, leur souriait ; elle était munie d'un calepin et prenait des notes. Les deux autres s'installèrent.

- Alors Max, où as-tu prévu de faire ça ? demanda la compagne d'OC.

- Dans ton resto, enfin si tu veux bien… Mais en vraiment petit comité, je n'ai pas envie de voir débarquer toute la ville…

- Et moi donc, même si mon chef est très compétent, je le vois mal passer d'une quarantaine de convives à 500 ou 1000 pique-assiettes… mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je te l'avais proposé et puis, ce sera amusant.

- Je préfèrerais que tu délègues à quelqu'un, Original Cindy ne voudrait pas que tu te fatigues, protesta OC, tendrement.

- Oui mon cœur, mais ça ne me fatiguera pas, je ne suis pas en sucre, la rassura Fire, en l'embrassant.

Max regardait le tableau, attendrie. Elle était heureuse de voir ses amies aussi comblées. Pourtant, au départ, ce n'était pas gagné. Après des années de solitude et de conquêtes éphémères, Original Cindy avait jeté son dévolu sur la jeune X6, mais Fire n'avait pas paru intéressée, et OC avait dû se contenter d'une simple amitié. Au bout de quelques temps pourtant, Fire avait succombé et leur tendre amitié s'était muée en belle d'histoire d'amour durable. Enfin… rien ne prédisait que leur couple tiendrait, du fait de leur différence d'âge, de leurs origines particulières et de leurs cultures assez éloignées, pour commencer. Elles avaient bien connu quelques orages, voire une ou deux tempêtes, mais le navire avait tenu bon et, depuis, voguait en eaux calmes. Quelques années auparavant, Original Cindy avait ressenti le besoin impérieux d'avoir un enfant et, avec Fire, elles avaient choisi le recours à l'insémination artificielle. Une insémination un peu délicate car elles souhaitaient un donneur transgénique, enfin plus particulièrement un série-X, et les banques de spermes n'étaient pas encore préparées à ce type de demande. Mais cela ne dura pas et, alors qu'OC se résignait à faire le tour de leurs connaissances, un petit ingénieux avait ouvert un établissement spécialisé dans ce domaine. Depuis, l'entreprise avait fait des émules et cela avait contribué à l'acceptation des transgéniques, puisque de nombreux couples stériles choisissaient de mettre toutes les chances du côté de leur bambin, en lui donnant des avantages génétiques. Pour OC et Fire, la première insémination avait été la bonne, et aujourd'hui, un petit garçon de 4 ans marchait à leurs côtés. À son tour, Fire avait voulu porter un bébé ; donner une petite sœur ou un petit frère à Kilian, dit Tigrou. Et là, d'ici quelques mois, une petite fille rejoindrait la famille.

Tigrou grimpait sur les genoux de ses deux mamans et s'installa entre elles. En quelques secondes, il se retrouva étouffé de câlins, bisous et chatouilles. Devant le spectacle, Max sourit. Ce qu'elle voyait lui réchauffait le cœur.

- Bon, alors pour le menu, tu verras avec le chef, reprit Fire. Et pour l'ambiance, tu veux quelque chose de sérieux, de délire, de familial ou quoi ?

- Oh, non pas trop sérieux, plutôt détendu et convivial. Une fête de « famille » en quelque sorte… Mais sans jeu d'animation débile, je ne veux pas que Sketchy prépare quoique ce soit, prévint Max. Et puis, aucune strip-teaseuse…

Les trois amies éclatèrent de rire, en s'imaginant la tête de Logan, s'il devait faire face à ce type de danseuse. Elles continuèrent de discuter sur la préparation de cet anniversaire, puis la discussion varia et elles parlèrent boulot. Le restaurant de Fire, « Pierres d'étoile », marchait extrêmement bien ; le chef avait fait ses études en France et ses plats déplaçaient les foules. Depuis son arrivée, dix ans plus tôt, le restaurant avait véritablement pris son essor et était désormais inscrit dans les meilleurs guides mondiaux, comme une table incontournable. La déco avait été confiée à Original Cindy, qui en avait fait un endroit convivial, chic et charmant à la fois. OC, elle, n'avait jamais vraiment quitté Jam Pony et, aujourd'hui, dirigeait l'antenne de Seattle ; Normal étant parti gérer celle de New York. L'entreprise fructifiait et était la plus efficace sur le marché, peut-être parce que 80 de son personnel était transgénique…

19h, maison des Cale, salle à manger.

Max, Logan, les jumeaux et Hope dînaient en « famille », et comme à l'accoutumée, la conversation était à peine audible. Les adolescents parlaient de tout et de rien, et les adultes avaient du mal à suivre. Le thème traité était l'école, sujet assez récurrent depuis quelques temps. Un excellent lycée s'était ouvert, quelques années plus tôt, à la porte de TC et les adolescents transgéniques y étaient très bien accueillis. Pour beaucoup, ils s'étaient fondus dans la masse des lycéens « normaux », mais même si leur physique les trahissait, ils n'y subissaient aucune discrimination. Du fait de leurs facilités intellectuelles, ils étaient d'excellents élèves et le niveau de réussite de l'établissement était le plus élevé de l'Etat. Les cours avaient été aménagés de manière à ne pénaliser personne, et des élèves de plusieurs tranches d'âges se retrouvaient à suivre les mêmes cours, en même temps.

Ce soir-là, la discussion tournait autour de leur nouveau prof d'astronomie, arrivé depuis deux semaines dans l'établissement et qui passionnait les adolescentes.

- Mais il est si beau que ça ? interrogea Max.

- Même pas, c'est ça le pire, maugréa Matthew. C'est un vieux barbon…

- Mais arrête, le coupa sa sœur, ce n'est pas la question. C'est un super prof, je n'ai jamais eu d'enseignant aussi charismatique et passionnant.

- C'est gentil pour Gem, ça… ironisa Logan.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça dans ce sens, soupira Thaïs. Gem était une excellente institutrice, mais Monsieur Schwartz est…enfin… vous voyez quoi…

- Non, répondirent les parents en chœur.

- Il vous donne envie de tout connaître des étoiles, expliqua Hope.

- Enfin bon c'est un prof d'astronomie, ça aide, marmonna Matthew, qui n'avait pas l'air aussi fou de l'enseignant. S'il faisait de l'économie, de la modélisation ou de la thermodynamique, vous seriez probablement moins mordues de lui et…

Matthew n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que, déjà, sa sœur et Hope l'assommaient à coup de serviettes et croûtons de pain, sous le regard désapprobateur de Logan, à la vue du gaspillage. Au même moment, une voiture se gara dans l'allée. Max se leva pour voir qui c'était.

D'un vieux break poussiéreux descendaient Jace et ses enfants. Max se précipita au-devant de sa sœur.

- Jace, quelle surprise ! Tu me l'avais dit ?

- Non, décision de dernière minute, expliqua tristement l'intéressée… Les enfants, portez les sacs à l'intérieur… Ca ne te gène pas si on reste chez toi quelques jours, le temps que je trouve un appartement ?

- Non, aucun problème, la maison est grande, mais… et ton boulot ? Et Juan ?

- Ce n'est qu'un sale con, pris du démon de midi. J'ai fait des efforts et des compromis, mais là, stop, je suis partie avant de lui en retourner une… Quant à mon job, je suppose que Seattle aussi doit rechercher des flics intègres…

- Pour un commissaire comme toi, on trouvera toujours, dit Max en la prenant dans ses bras. Allez viens, tu me raconteras ça plus tard.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la maison, elles trouvèrent MJ et Maïa déjà attablés et la discussion avait repris comme si de rien n'était. Logan, las, haussait les yeux au ciel.

21h, à l'étage, chambre de Matthew.

Les enfants de Jace avaient été installés dans les chambres de Thaïs et Matthew. Il avait été décidé que Hope rentrerait dormir chez sa mère, le temps que Jace trouve un logement, et qu'elle donnerait son lit à Maïa. MJ, lui, se contenterait d'un lit de camp chez Matthew. Quant à Jace, elle dormirait dans la chambre d'ami, comme quinze ans plus tôt.

MJ allant se coucher, trouva Matthew en train de pianoter sur son ordinateur.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je regarde si Cleo m'a envoyé un mail.

- Vous correspondez maintenant ? demanda MJ, étonné.

- Ouais, en quelque sorte. Depuis que Kate a décidé de divorcer, Cleo n'a pas souvent l'occasion de parler de transgéniques.

- Alors, ça y est ? C'est officiel ? Krit est célibataire.

- Tu parles… D'après Cleo, il s'est pris un autre appartement dans Manhattan et Syl l'y a rejoint, avec Chris sous le bras.

- Et comment Cleo prend la chose ?

- Pas très bien, elle lance des fléchettes sur la photo de Chris, mais bon, son père lui manque et comme Kate refuse de la laisser voir Krit, il faut bien qu'elle se trouve un défouloir.

- Pauvre Chris, apprendre que sa mère est une transgénique, que son père n'est pas son père, voir sa mère tout quitter pour retrouver son géniteur, se retrouver avec une demi-sœur chipie sur le dos, le tout en moins de deux mois, c'est un peu dur, non ?

22h, Terminal City, bar « Ma' Dalton ».

Parmi la dizaine de pubs qui s'étaient créés à TC, le bar ouvert par Sketchy était devenu l'antre de Max, lors de ses rares sorties détentes. Le pub était placé en sous-sol, dans un décor mêlant fausses pierres apparentes et portes de saloon déglinguées. Des affiches, artificiellement vieillies, indiquaient des mises à prix fictives, avec les têtes d'acteurs pré-impulsion, type Marylin Monroe, Brad Pitt, James Dean, Georges Clooney, ou Johnny Depp. Un vieux piano de théâtre trônait sur une estrade, entre deux tables de billard et un baby-foot. Les chaises semblaient sorties d'un vieux film de western, et les employés étaient habillés à la mode cow-boy, du shérif à l'aventurière, en passant par le bandit et l'entraîneuse. Le comptoir était assez large, en chêne massif et en fonction des soirées, les serveuses y mettaient l'ambiance, en dansant ou chantant. L'atmosphère était délicieusement déliquescente et Max aimait venir se détendre dans ce lieu. Et puis, c'était un endroit où elle était sûre de ne pas croiser ses enfants, et par moment, c'était une pause nécessaire.

Ce soir-là, Max y avait emmené Jace, qui avait bien besoin de se détendre, et celle-ci fut enchantée par le pub.

- Si je ne retrouve pas de poste de flic, crois-tu que Sketchy m'engagerait comme serveuse ?

- C'est ça, se marra Max. Et ton costume, tu choisirais quoi ? Shérif ?

- Ah non, je veux une belle robe d'entraîneuse.

Toutes deux éclatèrent de rire ; Max imaginant Jace, dansant le french cancan sur le bar ; Jace, la tête de ses enfants.

- Bon… tu me racontes ? repris Max.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, ça n'allait plus très bien et c'est fini.

- Attends, le mois dernier tu retournais chez toi avec de l'espoir, non ?

- Oui, j'ai suivi tes conseils, j'ai mis de l'eau dans mon vin, mais bon, j'étais la seule à faire des compromis, et on ne répare pas une chaise bancale avec un demi-pied…Je t'assure, j'ai fait des efforts, mais tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que Juan se tape sa stagiaire…

Max ne savait pas trop quoi dire, alors elle se contenta de sourire, compatissante.

- Et en plus, il a eu le culot de me mentir, de nier. Alors que je les ai trouvés tous les deux, dans notre lit. T'imagines si ça avait été Maïa ou MJ qui était rentré plus tôt… Et tu ne sais pas la meilleure, elle a 23 ans…

- Bah… tu as eu raison de te tirer, ça ne servait plus à rien de rester… Tu es la bienvenue ici, et tu peux rester à la maison le temps que tu le désires. Demain j'appellerais le proviseur du lycée, afin que tes gosses ne prennent pas de retard et soient inscrits au plus vite … Quant à toi, je ne pense pas que tu auras besoin de bosser pour Sketchy, tu auras rapidement un poste équivalent au tien. À défaut si Matt Sung ne t'engage pas à ses côtés, Terminal City se fera une joie de t'accueillir… Quant à l'amour, qui sait ? Tu te trouveras peut-être un prince charmant déguisé en crapaud…

À ce moment, Sketchy vint voir si elles ne manquaient de rien, et elles partirent en fou rire.

Jeudi 4 novembre 2038, 9h 50, Seattle, Tolkien High School, classe d'Astronomie.

Une quinzaine d'élèves écoutait, captivés, le cours d'un vieil homme. Le professeur Scott Schwartz était un homme au visage usé par la vie, gravé de rides profondes et bourrues, mais ses yeux s'illuminaient à chaque fois qu'il enseignait. Il paraissait âgé, mais personne n'était capable de dire son âge exact ; il était comme ses hommes qui ont tout vu, tout vécu et qui demeurent à jamais hors du temps. Le temps n'avait plus de prise sur lui, il paraissait comme sorti des temps immémoriaux, comme sans âge, éternel, et tout ceci intriguait ses élèves. De plus, il était passionné par le monde stellaire et savait communiquer cette flamme à ses auditeurs.

Ce matin-là, il était question de la collision future de la Voie Lactée et d'Andromède et les élèves étaient très assidus et se battaient pour répondre les premiers.

Thaïs et Hope buvaient les paroles de l'enseignant, et même s'il faisait le blasé à la maison, Matthew était tout aussi captivé que le reste de l'assemblée. La cloche sonna et, chose inhabituelle dans un cours, les élèves attendirent que le prof termine son cours avant de sortir.

- Monsieur Schwartz, excusez-moi, dit Thaïs en s'arrêtant au bureau du vieil homme, mais pourriez-vous me réexpliquer la théorie d'Hubble sur l'expansion de l'Univers, s'il vous plait ?

- Qu'avez-vous compris ?

- Que d'après la loi des déplacements spectraux, toutes les galaxies s'éloignent les unes des autres, les plus lointaines étant celles qui s'éloignent le plus rapidement, enfin si la théorie de la relativité est valable.

- Et quelle est la formule ?

- V H .d ; V étant la vitesse de récession, d la distance et H la constante de Hubble.

- Mais que voulez-vous que je vous explique de plus, mademoiselle Cale, vous avez tout compris. Continuez comme ça.

- Merci professeur, mais…

- Si vous voulez en savoir plus, pourquoi ne rejoignez-vous pas le club d'Astronomie ? Bonne journée.

L'enseignant sortit de la salle et, dans le couloir, Hope et Matthew attendaient Thaïs.

- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais encore, râla Matt.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Je voulais être sûre de moi, on a un test demain.

- Parce que maintenant tu t'inquiètes pour ça ?

- Elle ne veut pas décevoir le prof, la taquina Hope. Bon, ça vous dit qu'on arrive à l'heure en Littérature ?

Les trois adolescents se regardèrent et partirent en courant en direction de leur salle.

11h, Terminal City, immeuble de Joshua.

Logan sortait de l'ascenseur et se dirigeait vers la porte de l'appartement de Joshua. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à sonner, la porte s'ouvrit et une femme d'une quarantaine d'année portant une fillette hybride, sortit.

- Hé, Logan !

- Salut Hailey, bonjour Sandy. Ça va ?

- Très bien, mais mademoiselle n'a pas voulu aller à l'école ce matin, alors je dois m'en charger. Tu dis bonjour à tonton Logan, chérie ?

L'enfant fit une magnifique grimace à Logan, avant d'éclater de rire.

- Bonjour tonton Logan…

- Quelle chipie, sourit Logan. Joshua est là ?

- Oui, dans son atelier… On file, à plus

Logan entra et se dirigea vers une espèce d'immense verrière, où Joshua contemplait, pensivement, une toile blanche. À l'arrivée de Logan, il se retourna et vint serrer son ami dans ses bras.

- Logan, ça fait plaisir… Que puis-je pour toi ?

- Oh, rien de spécial, j'avais besoin de voir quelqu'un qui ne se prenne pas la tête avec de basses raisons matérielles.

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller… tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda Joshua, en ouvrant la porte d'un placard. Whiskey ? Vodka ? Bière ? Cognac ?

- Cognac, ce sera très bien.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent dans les vieux fauteuils en cuir, constellés de tâches de peintures et se servirent à boire.

- Vas-y, raconte, commença Joshua. Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état-là ? Où est passé l'homme combatif que je connais ? Où est Monsieur « Je déplace des montagnes » ?

- Il doit être en vacances, à mon avis… ironisa faiblement Logan.

- Logan… insista Joshua.

- Je me demande à quoi je sers.

Joshua regarda son ami, bizarrement. Il ne voyait pas quoi répondre à cette absurdité et attendit que Logan développe sa pensée.

- Je ne comprends plus ce monde, je me demande vraiment si j'y ai encore ma place. Avant, ça allait encore, tout était pourri mais au moins, j'avais un but, et là, je ne sais plus quoi faire.

- Ben continue… rétorqua Joshua, comme une évidence.

- Mais ce monde ne veut plus de moi, mes flashs lassent la population. Les gens veulent croire à tout prix que ce pays remonte la pente et s'améliore, et moi là-dedans, je dérange.

Logan se resservit un verre, et resta silencieux, plongé dans ses pensées. Joshua ne comprenait pas vraiment son ami, il ne voyait pas en quoi le travail du Veilleur différait d'avant. Les choses changeaient certes, mais il ne fallait pas que Logan baisse les bras parce que les gens étaient trop contents de rester aveugles.

- Tu as toujours dérangé Logan, repris l'homme-chien après quelques minutes. C'est ton rôle ; tu es là pour empêcher la population de se rendormir, de s'enfermer dans son carcan, dans son confort égoïste. Les gens ne veulent pas t'entendre parce que ce que tu dis les dérange et qu'ils préfèreraient fermer les yeux et ne voir que leurs petites vies tranquilles. Mais, si tu ne fais plus rien, ce monde retombera encore plus bas, car les autres auront cessé de râler et de se battre. C'est si facile pour eux de dire « après moi le déluge », que si on ne leur maintient pas les yeux ouverts, ils ne le feront pas d'eux-mêmes. Nous avons besoin de personnes comme toi pour nous rappeler que nous ne sommes pas différents les uns des autres et que notre humanité ne tient qu'à un fil. Tu dois continuer à forcer les gens à se poser des questions sur cette société et ses privilèges.

Logan écoutait avec attention la semonce de son ami, et il sourit car bien qu'il eût toujours conscience de ce que Joshua lui disait, jamais il ne se serait attendu à recevoir cette leçon de sa part. Avec le temps, la naïveté humaine de Joshua s'était changée en une sorte de sagesse et l'homme-chien était souvent là pour rappeler aux autres comment les choses devraient être. Logan éprouvait souvent le besoin de discuter avec lui, c'était sa manière de se ressourcer.

- Merci, fit-il, soulagé, puis changea de discussion. Et toi, un problème avec ta toile blanche ?

- Bof, je n'avais plus trop d'inspiration. Faut dire que Sandy n'a rien fait d'autre que de courir dans mes pattes toute la matinée… répondit Joshua, en se réinstallant devant sa toile. Mais discuter avec toi m'a donné des idées.

Logan regarda son ami s'emparer de sa palette et commencer à peindre. C'était un spectacle intéressant, Joshua était comme dans une bulle lorsque l'inspiration le prenait et rien ne pouvait le déconcentrer. Logan se leva pour partir, en silence, et sortit de l'atelier. En prenant sa veste, il s'arrêta et observa une photo de famille. On pouvait y voir Joshua ; sa femme Hailey ; sa fille aînée Anne, du même âge que les jumeaux ; son fils Mike, 11 ans et la petite Sandy, 6 ans. C'était une photo que Logan adorait car elle représentait un succès dans l'évolution de ce monde, à ses yeux. S'ils s'étaient tous battus pour que les transgéniques soient acceptés, jamais ils n'avaient osé penser à ça, qu'une humaine, normale et jolie de surcroît, aimerait assez un mutant au physique animal pour fonder une famille avec. Et pourtant, cela avait été le cas, pour Joshua comme pour d'autres. Après la mort d'Annie, Joshua s'était résigné à être le tonton des enfants, l'ami des autres, mais Hailey était arrivée ; elle avait su voir au-delà de l'apparence, et d'autres avaient suivi son exemple. Depuis, Joshua était heureux, il avait fondé la famille dont il rêvait, et c'était la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver.

14h (17h, heure locale), Etat de New York, Manhattan.

Cleo, vêtue d'un pantalon et d'une veste en cuir et portant un sac de voyage, sortait d'une bouche de métro et remonta une avenue, au milieu d'une foule compacte. Elle s'arrêta devant un immeuble et entra.

- Hep ! Où allez-vous Mademoiselle ? lui demanda le portier.

- Voir mon père, Krit Curtis.

- Votre… quoi ? Depuis quand, Monsieur Curtis a une fille ?

- Depuis toujours, c'est juste mon demi-frère qui n'est là que depuis deux mois, s'énerva Cleo, furieuse.

- Oh pardon Miss. J'ignorais, c'est juste que vous n'êtes pas encore venue ici.

- Bon, je peux monter maintenant, ou vous voulez aussi mon arbre généalogique.

Quelques instants plus tard, Cleo sonnait à la porte de l'appartement de son père.

- Cleo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Chris, en ouvrant.

- Je viens voir mon père, ça te dérange ? dit-elle sèchement, en le poussant et en entrant. Il est où d'ailleurs ?

- Il bosse à cette heure là.

- Et ta mère ?

- Elle fait du shopping.

- Rien de plus futile ? La fameuse Syl devenue une femme du monde, esclave des convenances et du savoir-vivre, persifla Cleo en s'asseyant sur le canapé, les pieds sur la table.

- Oh, la ferme… Je n'ai jamais demandé à subir ça, non plus.

- Ouais mais toi au moins, tu as les avantages.

15h, Etat de Washington, Seattle, maison de la tante de Logan.

Dans son bureau, la veuve de l'oncle Jonas recevait une jeune femme. Aujourd'hui devenue une vieille dame, elle était restée une femme énergique, qui n'acceptait pas qu'on lui résiste, qui dirigeait son petit monde d'une main de fer et qui surtout détestait les ravages du temps et usait de tous les artifices pour s'en cacher.

- Bon, et le traiteur, vous avez réservé ?

- Oui, Madame et voici le menu qu'il vous propose, répondit la jeune femme, en lui tendant une carte.

- Oui, ça me paraît très bien, dit la vieille dame après avoir lu le menu. Mais pensez bien qu'il en faut en quantité, je ne voudrais pas que mes invités restent sur leur faim… Avez-vous les modèles d'invitation ?

- Oui, voilà les trois qui peuvent vous convenir. Le premier est le plus simple, blanc avec texte en noir, très sobre. Le deuxième, texte en feuille d'or, en surépaisseur, avec liseré d'or, très chic et le troisième, sur parchemin véritable, écrit à l'ancienne et cachet de cire, le plus sophistiqué.

- Hum, laissez-moi les deux derniers, je dois encore réfléchir. Je ne veux rien de commun, mais rien de trop pédant non plus.

- Avez-vous la liste complète des invités, Madame ?

- Oui, la voilà, il y a 360 noms de sûr, et encore une vingtaine en suspens, mais vous l'aurez en temps et en heure. Avez-vous pensé aux cadeaux ?

- Oui, voici ceux que vous avez choisis, le fin bracelet en argent pour les femmes, et les boutons de manchettes assortis pour les hommes.

- Très bien, je veux que cette fête soit mémorable. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un de mes neveux a 50 ans, et puis ça nous permettra de nous rapprocher, Logan et la famille.

16h (19h, heure locale), Etat de New York, Manhattan, appartement de Krit et Syl.

Dans le salon, Cleo regardait la télé et Syl lisait une revue. Par moments, l'X5 levait la tête afin de croiser le regard de sa belle-fille, de manière à engager la conversation. Depuis le fameux week-end du Montana, elle n'avait pas revu la jeune fille et ne savait pas comment être avec elle. Elle se retrouvait, du jour au lendemain, marâtre d'une adolescente déboussolée et ce n'était pas une situation facile.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Cleo était plongée dans un feuilleton débile et elle n'en démordait pas. L'adolescente ne savait pas non plus comment réagir face à sa nouvelle belle-mère ; elle était furieuse contre elle, contre son père, contre Chris, mais en même temps, elle était profondément malheureuse, car elle ne savait plus où était sa place. Auprès de sa mère, qui haïssait ses semblables, qui voulait faire payer son père et qui lui interdisait d'être elle-même ? Ou auprès de son père, qui construisait une nouvelle vie, qui retrouvait son premier amour, qui découvrait un fils presque adulte et qui n'avait probablement plus de temps à lui accorder à elle, sa fille ?

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Krit entra.

- Syl, Chris, c'est moi… Cleo ? Que fais-tu là ? Ta mère sait que tu es ici ? demanda Krit, en apercevant sa fille.

- Bonjour quand même Papa, moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, fit l'adolescente, blessée. Et pour te répondre, premièrement, j'ai décidé de venir vivre ici, et deuxièmement, maman peut bien dire ce qu'elle veut, je m'en fiche.

- Je ne crois pas non. Si ta mère ne sait pas que tu es ici, alors que je n'ai pas le droit de garde et que tu es mineure, elle va m'accuser d'enlèvement, et ça c'est hors de question. Alors déjà je l'appelle pour la prévenir que tu es là et qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas, si tu veux, tu peux rester dormir ici cette nuit, mais demain tu retournes chez elle.

- Mais… bredouilla Cleo, stupéfaite. Je n'y crois pas, tu me chasses, toi, mon père.

- Cleo, ne le prends pas comme ça. Je n'ai pas le droit de te garder, tu le sais. Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas t'avoir avec moi, mais je ne peux pas. Il faut que tu retournes auprès de Kate.

- C'est ça, pour qu'elle me rende folle… Non, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Reste avec ta petite famille, je ne te dérangerais plus, il n'y a pas de risques que je mette ton confort en péril… Ciao, je me tire.

Sur ce, Cleo prit son sac et partit avant que son père n'ait fait un geste pour la retenir. Chris s'élança à sa suite. Il la rejoignit en bas, dans la rue.

- Cleo, où vas-tu ?

- Je ne crois pas que ça te concerne.

- Arrête ! Dis-moi où tu comptes aller ? dit l'adolescent en lui bloquant le bras.

- Sur une autre planète, allez, laisse-moi passer. À moins que tu préfères que je te mette une raclée.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre toi, mais je ne te lâcherais que lorsque je serais sûr que tu ne vas pas faire de conneries.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as volé mon père, que ça te donne des droits sur moi.

- Cleo, arrête ça. Tu sais très bien que je n'y suis pour rien… Dis-moi seulement où tu veux aller.

- Puisque tu y tiens, dans le seul endroit où on veut bien encore de moi ; auprès des nôtres, à Terminal City. Et sois tranquille, je ne me mettrais pas en mini jupe pour faire du stop.

Sur ce, Cleo se débarrassa de Chris et s'engouffra dans une rame de métro.

22h, Etat de Washington, Seattle, Terminal City.

Il pleuvait à torrent sur la ville et les rues du centre de TC avaient été désertées. Tout le monde se terrait dans les pubs, les clubs ou les appartements. Dans l'immeuble où vivait Gem, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit au cinquième étage et Gem, trempée, suivi d'Alec, dans le même état, en sortirent. Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement. Alec essayait de se faire discret et attendait, bien sagement, que Gem s'énerve après lui, ce qui ne tarda pas

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? éclata celle-ci, furieuse.

- Je voulais juste te rendre service…

- Me quoi ? Parce que tu appelles ça « rendre service », bousiller mon troisième rendez-vous avec Richard ?

- N'hurle pas si fort, tu vas réveiller ta fille.

- Elle n'est pas là ce soir, et ne détourne pas la conversation. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- Tu avais l'air de t'ennuyer ferme, et puis ton Richard n'est pas un mec pour toi…

- Parce que c'est quoi un mec pour moi ? Richard est un être charmant, normal, qui m'accepte telle que je suis, il a une vie stable et il m'aime, il veut que je partage sa vie.

- Il est aussi intelligent qu'une mouette, il est soporifique, il n'a plus de cheveux, ses dents se déchaussent, il a du bide, il est divorcé deux fois, il a une mère acariâtre et un yorkshire.

- Mais Alec, est-ce que tu crois que c'est facile pour une femme comme moi de trouver quelqu'un avec qui vieillir ? Je suis une mère célibataire, je n'ai eu que deux amants depuis la naissance de Hope, et avant, je n'en parle pas. À ceci s'ajoute que mon cercle d'amis est plutôt restreint ou familial et que je vais sur mes quarante ans. Ma fille n'est jamais à la maison et bientôt, elle partira. Je ne tiens pas à finir seule, à lire des romans à l'eau de rose où les scènes de sexe sont aussi excitantes que « Des Chiffres et des Lettres », à parler à un canari et à vivre par procuration à travers les rediffusions des « Feux de l'amour ».

- Je ne te comprends pas, Gem. Pourquoi as-tu aussi peur ? Tu vas peut-être sur tes quarante ans, mais tu es de plus en plus belle. Tu es de ces femmes que le temps magnifie, et je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour envisager de passer le reste de ta vie à côté d'un type comme ce Richard. Tu l'as trouvé où d'ailleurs ? Dans les petites annonces ?

Gem ne répondit rien à cela et était subitement prise d'un intérêt démesuré pour la couleur de ses rideaux.

- Gem ! s'écria Alec, abasourdi. Mais tu…

- Oh, Alec ça suffit ! s'énerva Gem de nouveau. Quoique tu dises, tu n'avais pas à intervenir. Richard ne t'avait rien fait, il ne méritait pas d'aller prendre un bain dans l'aquarium du restaurant. Et en plus, c'était le troisième rendez-vous, ça signifiait que…

- Que quoi ? Que tu allais coucher avec lui ? Ne me dis pas que ça te manque au point de te farcir ce type…

Une claque monumentale atterrit sur la joue d'Alec, celle-là il ne l'avait pas vue venir et il l'avait bien méritée.

- Tu es ignoble Alec. Rien ne te permet de me juger. Moi au moins, je ne me suis pas faite la moitié de la ville.

- Un point pour toi… Je suis désolé… Mais je ne peux pas concevoir que tu sois désespéré à ce point là.

- Alec, tu ferais mieux de partir, dit Hope, tristement.

Haussant les épaules, Alec se dirigea vers la porte, mais au moment de sortir, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Gem.

- Dis, tu n'aurais pas un parapluie à me prêter ?

Gem alla chercher le sien et vint lui donner.

- Bon, ben… bonne nuit Gem, fit Alec.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas, Gem l'embrassa. Il abandonna le parapluie et du pied, referma la porte.


	3. Chapter 2

**Titre :** … et il revient au galop.

**Auteur :** Shanee

**Rating :** PG-13 pour quelques dialogues

**Disclaimer :** Dark Angel, ses personnages et son univers appartiennent à James Cameron, Echevarria et la FOX. Les autres sont de moi.

CHAPITRE 2 : « Rien n'est jamais acquis… » 

**Vendredi 5 novembre 2038, 7h, Etat de Washington, Seattle, Terminal City, appartement de Gem.**

Dans une chambre en sérieux désordre, sur un lit complètement défait, Alec dormait profondément. Debout, sur le pas de la porte, un café à la main, Gem l'observait, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle commença à ramasser les affaires qui jonchaient le sol et rangea un peu la pièce. Elle prit le tas de fringues d'Alec et le lui lança sur la tête. Alec se réveilla et l'observa, perplexe.

- Bonjour vous, fit-il, en souriant.

Il s'assit sur le lit et voulut attirer Gem dans ses bras, mais elle ne le laissa pas faire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Princesse ?

- Habille-toi et tire-toi Alec, dit Gem, assez froidement.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, déconcerté par son attitude.

- Parce que !

- C'est une réponse d'enfant, ça ! sourit Alec, pensant qu'elle rigolait. Allez viens, mes fringues ne sont pas aussi agréables que toi.

- Alec, je suis sérieuse. Casse-toi, et oublie cette nuit.

Réalisant que Gem ne blaguait pas, Alec cessa de sourire et commença à se rhabiller.

- Ok… je vois… quant à oublier, désolé mais il ne faut pas trop m'en demander.

Déconfit et blessé, il récupéra sa veste et sortit, sans jeter un regard à Gem. Une fois Alec parti, Gem s'assit sur le lit, l'air soucieuse. Mais rapidement, une expression de satisfaction et de parfaite félicité s'afficha sur son visage, et Gem se laissa tomber sur le lit, un petit sourire coquin aux lèvres et le regard perdu dans ses souvenirs.

**11h, Seattle, Tolkien High School, laboratoire de biologie.**

Depuis une dizaine de minutes, les élèves disséquaient des batraciens. Comme à leur habitude, Thaïs, Hope et Anne étaient à la dernière paillasse et chahutaient. Leur grenouille était déjà préparée et les adolescentes profitaient de leur avance pour dissiper leurs camarades. Anne faisait des devinettes salaces et les trois élèves, assis devant elles, n'arrivaient pas à se concentrer. Hope, elle, était étrangement calme et s'efforçait de se focaliser sur l'état du plafond.

- Un problème Hope ? demanda Thaïs.

- Non, non, je ne crois pas… répondit l'adolescente, mal à l'aise.

Elle s'éventa, et enleva ses deux pulls.

- J'ai dû manger un truc bizarre…

- Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? insista Gary, un des garçons de devant. Tu es toute rouge et t'es en sueur. Tu n'aurais pas pris la crève, toi ?

- Ce serait une première, fit Anne en riant.

Thaïs, elle, ne riait pas et observait sa camarade, dont l'attitude l'intriguait. Hope était en débardeur et tripotait machinalement ses bretelles, tout en regardant bizarrement le garçon devant elle. Devant Thaïs perplexe, elle se mit à jouer avec ses cheveux et à se faire séductrice, fixant le pauvre Gary dans les yeux. L'adolescent était complètement déconcentré et hypnotisé ; son pauvre batracien gisant, abandonné.

- Hope ? dit Thaïs, inquiète, tu devrais…

Thaïs n'eut pas le temps de conseiller à Hope d'aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie, que celle-ci s'était saisie de Gary et l'embrassait fébrilement.

- Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! On se calme ma vieille, dit Thaïs, en la saisissant et tentant de la faire se décoller.

Gary, bien qu'ayant été au premier abord surpris, ne se plaignait pas et était loin de vouloir que Anne ou Thaïs s'interpose. Toute la classe s'était retournée et la prof faisait une mine scandalisée.

- Melle Laborde, M. Devon, je vous prie d'arrêter ceci immédiatement.

- Ouais, les travaux pratiques pour les cours de reproduction, ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui, alors ça suffit, dit Thaïs, en parvenant à détacher Hope. Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- Je ne sais pas, balbutia l'adolescente avant de se précipiter dans le couloir, Thaïs et Anne sur ses talons.

Arrivée dans les toilettes, elle se passa la tête sous l'eau glacée. Ses deux camarades la regardaient, perplexes.

- Tu nous as fait quoi, là ? demanda Anne.

- Si je savais… dit Hope, en rejoignant le couloir au moment où sonnait la fin du cours.

- Je ne veux pas être alarmiste mais… Es-tu sujette aux chaleurs ? questionna Thaïs. Parce que pour sauter sur Gary Devon, il ne faut déjà pas être bien, mais manquer de le violer sur la paillasse entre un cadavre de crapaud et la vieille chouette empaillée de Miss Harper, là c'est carrément effrayant.

Hope haussa les épaules, s'apprêtant à sortir une répartie cinglante, quand son attention fut détournée par l'équipe de basket du lycée. Elle commençait à se sentir de nouveau bizarre et au moment où passa l'ailier fort, elle se mit à marcher à sa hauteur.

- Hi, Jason ! Ca va ?

- Bien… heu… Hope, c'est ça ? répondit le play-boy décérébré, le regard bloqué sur son décolleté.

- Oui, tout à fait, lui sourit Hope, en se trémoussant à ses côtés, et en faisant glisser ses doigts sur ses pectoraux. Dis-moi, tu fais de la muscu régulièrement ?

Le basketteur déglutit difficilement, et moins de trois secondes plus tard, il se retrouva plaqué contre un mur, Hope ayant décidé de vérifier l'efficacité de son muscle lingual. Thaïs et Anne les regardèrent, atterrées, tout comme la moitié des élèves présents.

- Alerte rouge ! s'écria Thaïs, en se précipitant une fois de plus pour séparer Hope de sa proie.

Matthew, MJ, Anne et trois autres hybrides vinrent à sa rescousse et le basketteur fut libéré de son tourment, à son grand regret.

- Ben quoi ? fit Hope, innocente, devant les regards furieux de ses congénères. Hé ! Ne soyez pas jaloux, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, et puis… y en aura pour tout le monde…

Elle était de nouveau en train d'aguicher les garçons et plus particulièrement les plus proches, MJ et Matthew. Thaïs, désespérée, haussa les yeux aux ciels, et quand Hope fit mine de trop s'approcher de son frère, elle lui retourna un uppercut, si soudain qu'il l'assomma quelques instants.

- Désolée, mais au moins, elle cessera ses ravages.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le groupe d'adolescents sortait de l'établissement, Hope sur l'épaule de MJ, se débattant et hurlant qu'elle voulait descendre.

**12h, Seattle, secteur 5, stand de tir « Heston Security Club ».**

De toute part, les détonations retentissaient et les douilles volaient. Ce jour-là, la clientèle était cosmopolite ; se côtoyaient des flics en uniformes, des inspecteurs en civil, des fachos primaires amateurs de chairs cramées, des jeunes dealers, des membres de gang, des gardes du corps et d'illustres inconnus dont la normalité était affligeante. Tous les box étaient occupés et chaque tireur essayait de faire un carton. Les cibles se renouvelaient à des allures très diverses.

A l'entrée, un employé, chargé d'assurer la sécurité, s'élançait derrière un client, une feuille de tir en « dentelle » à la main.

- Monsieur ! Monsieur ! Votre cible… vous l'oubliez.

Mais l'homme avait déjà disparu. Haussant les épaules, l'employé jeta la feuille dans une poubelle. A l'emplacement de la tête peinte, là où était une quinzaine d'impacts de balles, on pouvait encore deviner un visage photographié ; celui de Max.

**13h, Seattle, Tolkien High School, salle du jardin d'hiver.**

Tassés sur quatre fauteuils, une dizaine d'adolescents papotait en attendant leur dernier cours.

- Hope va mieux ? demanda le dénommé Gary.

- Oui, oui, mais elle doit rester chez elle pendant deux ou trois jours, expliqua Anne.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle a eu ? demanda une autre fille.

- Oh, juste un coup de chaleur, dit Thaïs en riant.

À ce moment, un téléphone cellulaire sonna et Thaïs farfouilla dans son sac, avant de décrocher.

- Voui ?…

- Thaïs ? fit une voix au téléphone. Tu peux me passer ton frère, s'il te plait.

- Ok. (à Matthew) Matt, ta blondasse veut te parler.

- Thaïs ! s'énerva Matthew, puis s'emparant du portable et s'éloignant, Cleo ? Ca va ?

**14h 30, Terminal City, école « Le temps des Lumières ».**

Gem marchait dans un couloir, en tête de sa classe d'élèves. Elle les emmenait dans le gymnase jouxtant l'école, pour leur cours de sport hebdomadaire. Les enfants étaient tous ou presque des transgéniques, et dans l'optique de ne pas reproduire les méfaits de Manticore, il avait été décidé qu'ils ne feraient du sport que par plaisir et non par obligation. Cependant nombreux étaient ceux qui adoraient s'entraîner et pendant que Gem occupait les moins motivés, les autres apprenaient différents sports de combats et arts martiaux avec les entraîneurs de la salle de sport.

Mais ce jour-là, Gem se demandait pourquoi elle ne s'était pas fait porter pâle, car comme tous les enfants voulaient s'entraîner, elle se retrouvait à faire tapisserie, et ça, ce n'était pas sa spécialité. D'autant plus qu'alors que les enfants se mettaient au tapis les uns les autres, elle vit arriver le directeur de la salle, qui n'était autre qu'Alec. Comme il était rarement là les après-midi scolaires, elle avait espéré qu'elle ne le croiserait pas. Mais, Alec ne faisait pas mine de venir vers elle et Gem était déçue, sans trop savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs. Vu ce qu'elle lui avait dit le matin même, elle avait conscience qu'elle ne devait pas s'attendre à grand chose de sa part, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être désappointée.

Alors qu'elle surveillait les bambins, elle vit approcher une des fillettes.

- Oui Sandy ? demanda-t-elle.

- Alec m'a donné un message pour toi, dit la fille de Joshua, en lui tendant un papier.

Gem le prit et sourit à l'enfant.

- C'est bon, tu peux retourner t'amuser.

- D'accord mais tu m'appelles pour la réponse… fit Sandy en s'éloignant.

Gem déplia la feuille. Alec lui écrivait : « Surtout ne tue pas le messager. En fait, je ne sais pas trop quoi t'écrire, juste que j'ai connu des meilleurs réveils mais rarement des meilleures nuits, je tenais à ce que tu le saches, même si tu ne veux plus me voir… Au fait, Sandy espère une réponse… » Ça, c'était bien Alec, il cherchait toujours à obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait, par n'importe quel moyen. Et là, par l'intermédiaire de l'enfant, il obligeait Gem à lui répondre quelque chose.

Comme l'enfant revenait vers elle, Gem se dépêcha de gribouiller sur la feuille et Sandy emporta le papier vers Alec. Celui-ci le lut rapidement et son visage se décomposa sur place. Piteux, il repartit dans son bureau, sans jeter un coup d'œil à Gem.

**16h, Terminal City, galerie marchande.**

Max sortait d'une boutique de fringues, suivie de Thaïs, mécontente. Elles étaient là afin de trouver des cadeaux pour Logan et depuis plus d'une demi-heure, elles tournaient en rond, ne trouvant rien qui convenait aux deux en même temps. Max avait pris une pause pour faire ces courses avec sa fille, mais elle commençait à regretter sérieusement cette initiative. Dès qu'elle trouvait quelque chose d'intéressant, Thaïs lui disait que c'était démodé et l'entraînait aussitôt vers un objet soi-disant cool mais qui n'était d'aucune utilité.

- Bon, alors que fait-on ? demanda Max, fatiguée.

- Je n'en sais rien, moi, vu que tu n'écoutes pas mon avis, je me demande un peu à quoi je sers.

- Si tu mettais un peu de bonne volonté aussi, on aurait déjà terminé.

- Ça c'est toi qui le dit, tu as vu un peu ce qui t'intéresse. Papa a peut-être cinquante ans, mais tu n'es pas obligé d'essayer de l'enterrer en lui offrant des charentaises ou des liquettes de grand-père. Il ne lui manquera plus que le bonnet de nuit, la pipe et le rocking-chair pour compléter le tableau.

- Thaïs ! Surveille un peu tes paroles, je ne suis pas Hope, ni Anne, pour que tu me parles comme ça.

- Ouais, m'man. Excuse-moi…

L'adolescente baissa la tête ; elle avait vraiment du mal par moment à retenir ses paroles et elle blessait souvent sa mère par son attitude. Mais elle ne le faisait pas volontairement ; s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait, c'était de faire de la peine à ses parents. Elle les adorait, même si par moment, elle trouvait qu'ils étaient un peu démodés ou trop sérieux, et que ce n'était pas toujours facile de grandir sous leur surveillance. Logan était toujours là à vouloir qu'ils justifient chacune de leurs actions, qu'ils agissent en connaissance de cause et qu'ils réfléchissent aux conséquences de leurs actes ; en fait, qu'ils se comportent en adultes. Max, elle, regrettait d'être souvent absente pour son job et donc compensait en organisant ces après-midi familiales, où les jumeaux devaient accompagner leur mère dans une expédition quelconque. La semaine dernière, ils étaient allés visiter un refuge pour SDF, mais cette fois, Matthew avait réussi à passer à travers, et Thaïs arpentait la galerie marchande seule avec Max.

- Et cette chemise, qu'en penses-tu ? fit Max en s'arrêtant devant une vitrine.

- Mais il n'en manque pas, et puis tu sais bien qu'il préfère choisir ses vêtements lui-même. Comme nous tous d'ailleurs.

- Bien, dit Max, déçue. Et si on lui achetait un logiciel pour son ordinateur ?

- Je ne pense pas que… enfin tu sais, il en a déjà pas mal… je ne crois pas qu'il en manque… Maman, tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais choisir un truc que tu as vraiment envie de lui offrir, et moi je ferais pareil de mon côté. Comme ça, il aura quelque chose de spécial de la part de chacun de nous…

Max sourit à sa fille et la prit dans ses bras.

- … Maman… Maman, tu as le droit de me laisser respirer aussi, implora Thaïs. S'il te plaît, je suis connue dans le quartier.

- D'accord, mademoiselle « J'ai honte de ma mère », fit Max, en se détachant de sa fille. Tiens, regarde qui arrive, Case…

En effet, le jeune homme venait dans leur direction et Thaïs, réalisant qu'il avait dû voir l'embrassade mère-fille, piqua un fard. Cette image d'adolescente accrochée aux jupes de sa mère n'était vraiment pas celle qu'elle souhaitait donner, et encore moins à un jeune adulte comme Case, auprès de qui, elle se sentait très petite fille.

Max et lui discutaient, et Thaïs était figée dans la contemplation d'une poignée de porte.

- … donc vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Non, en fait, nous venons de décider de chercher chacune de notre côté, expliqua Max. Mais peut-être que tu pourrais aider Thaïs dans son choix, car j'ai vraiment peur qu'elle nous ramène encore une chose superficielle…

- Maman ! s'exclama l'intéressée. Et puis Case a sûrement quelque chose de plus imp…

- J'en serais ravi, tante Maxie, la coupa Case, avant d'entraîner l'adolescente. Alors on commence par où ?

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de rester, si tu as mieux à faire, je comprendrais…

- Non, non, je t'assure. C'est mon heure quotidienne de recherche de futilité en compagnie d'une adolescente désœuvrée, la taquina-t-il.

- Très drôle, fit Thaïs, boudeuse.

- Allez, ne fais pas la tête. Tu sais, t'es plus jolie quand tu souris…

**18h, Aéroport international de Seattle, hall d'arrivée.**

Matthew regardait le panneau d'affichage des arrivées, espérant que les passagers du vol en provenance de New York via Dallas, ne tarderaient pas. L'avion avait atterri depuis une quinzaine de minutes et les premiers voyageurs commençaient à peine à être en vue. Quelques instants plus tard, au milieu d'une foule de touristes et de businessmen, Matthew vit apparaître Cleo, vêtue comme l'égérie du défunt mouvement « punk ».

Elle discutait avec un jeune homme en costard et ne semblait pas avoir aperçu Matthew, qui venait à sa rencontre.

- Salut beauté, fit l'adolescent.

- Hi, Matt ! dit Cleo en lui sautant au cou. Je te présente Al, qui travaille dans les relations publiques.

- 'chanté, grogna Matthew au bellâtre. Tu bosses pour qui ?

- Ça dépend, c'est la loi de l'offre et la demande… Cleo, ma proposition tient toujours, et si tu veux que je te ramène… ma voiture sera plus confortable que son vélo, fit le dénommé Al, narquois.

- Quelle proposition ? Si ta voiture est à ton exemple, c'est tout dans le brushing et rien sous le capot, alors… et pour ta gouverne, mon « vélo » comme tu dis, fait régulièrement du 180 km sur l'autoroute ! persifla Matt, acerbe.

- Hou ! Mais c'est qu'il mordrait le gamin… Un conseil, Cleo, tu devrais tenir ton pit-bull en laisse…

- Le pit-bull te recommande de laisser sa copine tranquille, si tu ne veux pas te retrouver encastré dans la vitrine… Allez viens Cleo, on y va, décida Matthew, en saisissant le sac de la jeune fille.

La détermination était inscrite sur le visage de l'adolescent et le play-boy des bas quartiers haussa les épaules, avant de s'en aller. Cleo, qui avait observé le combat de coq, rit et partit en courant à la suite de Matthew.

- Et depuis quand je suis ta copine ?

- Depuis que tu te laisses draguer par des tueurs à gages…

- Non ! fit Cleo, stupéfaite. C'en était un ? Un vrai ? Et tu as osé lui répondre ?

- Pourquoi je me serais laisser intimider ? Il n'allait pas me descendre parce que je ne me laisse pas faire, pas en public en tout cas… Alors t'as fait bon voyage ?

- Mouais, mis à part le retard de cinq heures à Dallas, ça c'était moyen… Je vais dormir où ?

- Ben, je t'aurais bien proposé ma chambre, mais c'est déjà squatté par MJ et puis, maman n'aurait pas trop apprécié, alors si le divan du salon ne te débecte pas trop ?

- Ça ira et qu'ont dit tes parents ?

- Ben, heu… tu verras ça en direct.

**22h, Terminal City, immeuble d'Alec.**

Alec rentrait chez lui après un petit détour par le bar de Sketchy. Il avait prévu de draguer des minettes pour se remettre de sa déconvenue avec Gem, mais il n'avait pas eu le cœur à ça, puisqu'elle seule occupait ses pensées. Il ne se faisait plus beaucoup d'illusions sur une possible histoire entre eux, après le mot qu'elle lui avait écrit. Rien n'était plus clair que ces quelques mots : « la réciproque n'est pas exacte ». Ce n'était pas très agréable pour son orgueil de mâle, mais au moins il ne pouvait plus croire à une récidive. Il n'était pas stupide. Même s'il s'était cru au paradis, il devait bien convenir, au vu de son attitude, que ça n'avait probablement pas été le cas pour Gem. Pourtant, sur le moment, elle n'avait pas eu le comportement d'une femme insatisfaite, bien au contraire.

Alec arrivait à son appartement quand il aperçut Gem assise devant la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il, sur ses gardes.

- Tu me fais entrer ou ta politesse aussi était un leurre ?

- Ok, dit-il en ouvrant la porte. Après vous, gente dame…

Gem se débarrassa de son manteau et s'installa dans le canapé, sans jeter un regard à Alec, qui lui l'observait, perplexe.

- Tu ne m'offres rien à boire ? interrogea Gem, placide.

Sans mot dire, Alec alla préparer deux verres de whisky « on the rocks » et lui tendit le sien.

- Comment tu sais ?… Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu t'es renseigné, j'oubliais que tu avais des vues sur moi. Comme si tu avais la moindre chance…

Alec la regardait tristement, encaissant les remarques cinglantes.

- Hou ! Je t'ai vexé… Pauvre petit... Et cesse de me regarder avec tes yeux de cocker battu…

- Pourquoi es-tu venue Gem ? Je ne te savais pas garce, ni cruelle…

- Parce que je suis garce, là ? fit-elle, offensée. Je ne vois pas en quoi.

- Bon, fit Alec, acerbe, si tu le dis, je ne suis pas contrariant. J'ignorais seulement que c'était dans tes habitudes de venir te repaître de la souffrance des autres.

- Ah ? Parce que tu souffres, toi ? Le grand Alec, réincarnation de Casanova, roi des misogynes, serait-il vexé par l'attitude d'une de ses pseudo conquêtes ?

- Gem, s'il te plaît, arrête ! implora Alec, amer. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu m'en veuilles à ce point ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines à me coller une étiquette de salaud sur le dos ? Tout ça parce que j'ai des sentiments pour toi… que tu le veuilles ou non, Gem, j'ai des sentiments, et ils sont sincères. Et toi, tu ne devrais pas chercher à me blesser, sous prétexte que j'ose éprouver quelque chose pour toi.

Gem continuait de le regarder impassible, et Alec sentit ses yeux s'humidifier, malgré tous ses efforts pour se contenir. Il se leva et partit se passer la tête sous l'eau. Il s'était assez humilié comme ça, il n'avait pas besoin de lui montrer à quel point elle réussissait à l'atteindre.

À son retour, il trouva Gem debout sur le balcon, qui observait les étoiles.

- Quelle harmonie, lui dit-elle… Les étoiles… Elles existent ensembles depuis des milliers d'années, et pourtant elles sont toujours là ; elles existent indépendamment les unes des autres et en même temps, elles ne sont là que par rapport aux autres… Et tout ça, dans l'harmonie…

- Harmonie relative, marmonna Alec, soulagé toutefois de la voir revenue sur un terrain neutre.

- On se prend vraiment la tête pour des broutilles, tu ne crois pas ?… en tout cas, c'est l'impression que cette immensité me donne. Tant de beauté et tant de mystère, et nous en sommes toujours à nous disputer. Drôle de planète.

Alec étant dans son dos, elle s'appuya contre lui et frissonna. Alec retira son pull et le lui mit sur les épaules.

- Merci, fit-elle, en se blottissant dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent là un moment, silencieux, à regarder la voûte céleste.

- Hope est folle de son prof d'astronomie, dit Gem, au bout d'un moment.

- C'est normal, c'est romantique comme sujet… Où est ta fille ce soir ?

- Chez moi…

- … et tu n'y es pas…

- Non, dit Gem doucement puis en le regardant, tu as déjà fait l'amour en contemplant les étoiles ?

Elle sourit à un Alec surpris et l'embrassa délicatement, en l'entraînant lentement à terre.

**Minuit, Terminal City, maison des Cale.**

Assis sur le bord du lit, Logan tournait le dos à une Max, déconfite. Il avait la tête baissée et contemplait ses mains, alors que sa femme fixait le plafond.

- Désolé, répéta-t-il.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, dit Max, caustique. Il faudra juste qu'on rajoute « Viagra » sur la liste des courses…

Normalement, Max se serait montrée compréhensive, mais ce soir-là, elle en avait assez, car c'était une situation qui se reproduisait trop souvent depuis quelques temps, et elle ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait en être cause. Elle aimait Logan comme au début et le temps n'avait en rien émoussé ses désirs ; tout en lui la séduisait, jusqu'à ses rides d'expression, ses tempes grisonnantes et même le petit bedon qui se dessinait traîtreusement sur ses abdos. Mais Max se demandait s'il en était de même pour lui ou s'il s'était lassé ; peut-être qu'elle aussi avait souffert des ravages du temps. Elle n'avait pas énormément vieilli, mais son physique arrivait quand même à la tourmenter. Comme de nombreux X5, Max ne faisait pas son âge et personne ne lui aurait donné plus de trente ans, bien qu'elle aille sur ses quarante. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir peur de perdre son mari, peur que Logan se détache, se lasse ou qu'il parte avec une autre. Et ces derniers temps, le fait qu'il ne soit plus capable de l'aimer ne faisait que renforcer ses craintes.

Logan s'était levé et regardait par la fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées. Max, quant à elle, s'énervait sur un oreiller, espérant qu'il ouvrirait le débat.

- Excuse-moi, Max, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est juste que je n'ai pas la tête à ça…

- C'est ça ! Et pourquoi ? T'as la migraine ? éclata Max.

- Mais non… Max, je t'en prie…

- Mais alors dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. C'est moi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Je ne te plais plus ? demanda Max, en ravalant ses sanglots. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Max ! Arrête ! Comment veux-tu qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre, tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi. Alors je t'en prie calme-toi…

Logan vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras, la berçant. Tendrement, il embrassa ses paupières, puis son front, son nez et enfin sa bouche.

- Max, je t'aime. Tu me crois, n'est-ce pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Oui… Je t'aime aussi… fit Max, calmée.

Un craquement parvint d'une chambre voisine et Logan soupira.

- Tu as compris ce que Cleo fait ici ?

- Non, mais j'appellerai Krit demain, je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'inquiète.

- En tout cas, je pense que cette semaine sera agitée, je me demande ce qu'ils nous réservent…

Dans le salon, Cleo se tournait et se retournait sur le canapé-lit. Elle finit par se lever et monta à l'étage. Elle tapa discrètement à la porte de la chambre de Matthew et entra. MJ dormait comme un loir sur son lit de camp et Cleo se glissa silencieusement dans celui de Matt.

- Cleo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? balbutia l'adolescent, surpris.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir en bas… Ça ne te dérange pas, si je dors avec toi ?

- Ben… Moi non… mais mes parents…

Mais Cleo s'était déjà endormie et Matthew, ne sachant comment réagir, finit par prendre le parti d'en faire autant.

**Samedi 6 novembre 2038, 6h30, appartement d'Alec.**

Sur la terrasse, allongés sur une couverture, Gem et Alec dormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Gem se réveillait, elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit. Leurs visages se touchaient presque et elle pouvait sentir le souffle calme et rassurant d'Alec dans ses cheveux. Elle était bien et n'avait pas envie de bouger, même si l'air frais de l'aube sur son dos nu la faisait frissonner. Elle se serait bien blottie contre Alec, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait ; comme une sorte de gêne ou de peur. C'était la deuxième nuit qu'ils passaient ensemble et, encore une fois, ça avait été un véritable feu d'artifice. Pourtant, elle ne savait pas comment elle réagirait face à lui après, quand viendrait le moment gênant où les actes de la nuit demandent une justification. La veille, elle avait choisi l'offensive et l'agressivité, mais elle le regrettait. Ça avait été une nuit fantastique et, en le niant, elle en avait gâché le souvenir. Mais suite à cette nuit encore plus merveilleuse, Gem n'avait aucune idée de la réaction appropriée. A cet instant, elle n'avait vraiment envie que d'embrasser le visage d'Alec, se blottir dans ses bras protecteurs et y rester ; elle ne voulait pas se prendre la tête avec « l'après ».

Alec, les yeux fermés, luttait pour stabiliser son souffle. Il était réveillé depuis un certain temps mais il ne tenait pas à ce que Gem s'en rende compte et, pour ce faire, il faisait semblant de dormir. Il avait du mal à calmer les battements de son cœur, du fait de la proximité du corps de l'X5 et des sensations que cela lui procurait. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il avait contemplé longuement son visage où se reflétait une certaine félicité. Gem était allongée à ses côtés et souriait dans son sommeil. Il l'avait trouvée magnifique, radieuse et apaisante. Alec avait passé une très agréable nuit dans ses bras et il n'avait pas envie que cela finisse, que Gem se réveille et redevienne désagréable. Il ne souhaitait pas revivre le réveil de la veille, il espérait plutôt pouvoir garder Gem dans ses bras toute la matinée, la journée, la semaine, la vie entière… Alec était bien avec elle, ça ne faisait pas un pli, mais il ne comprenait pas ses réactions. La veille, elle avait été horrible avec lui et il avait cru qu'il en était responsable, qu'elle le détestait et qu'à ses yeux, il n'était qu'un crétin. Mais, depuis, elle l'avait embrassé et ils avaient passé une seconde nuit merveilleuse. Gem ne pouvait pas le nier, ça avait été féerique pour eux deux et Alec savait que s'il ne devait y avoir qu'un seul endroit où ils étaient en accord, ce serait au lit… Enfin, façon de parler, puisqu'ils avaient passé la nuit sur la terrasse, juste sur une fine couverture qui n'empêchait pas le sol d'être inconfortable. Alec s'en fichait, il avait connu pire, comme Gem d'ailleurs, mais il avait envie de l'emmener rejoindre un véritable matelas. Il n'avait pas investi un paquet de billets dans l'achat d'un super lit pour ne pas en profiter.

Lorsque Alec vit Gem ouvrir les yeux, il décida de faire le mort. Il avait peur de sa réaction et se disait que s'il dormait, Gem fuirait peut-être moins vite. Mais il avait du mal à garder son calme et quand, au bout d'un moment, Gem se blottit contre lui, il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse aux choses les plus désagréables ou les plus terre-à-terre qu'il connaissait afin de garder le contrôle sur ses sens.

« Mon dieu… notre père qui êtes aux cieux… ∏ 3.141592654… Le phénomène d'interférence résulte de la rencontre en un point de l'espace de deux ondes (ou plus) émises par des sources synchrones et cohérentes… Superficie de la Finlande : 338 145 km²… On parle quatre idiomes au Kurdistan, le kurdmandji, le zaza, le sorani et le lorifaïli… la capitale du Laos est Vientiane… le film « Hudson Hawk » a coûté 65 millions de dollars et n'en a rapporté que huit… Oh mon dieu, je ne vais pas tenir… Au XVIII ème siècle, une femme eut 69 enfants en 27 grossesses sur quarante ans… Le Titanic faisait 268,99 m de long, 28,5 m de largeur et 30 m de haut, sans compter les cheminées… Principe d'Archimède : un corps plongé dans un liquide subit une poussée verticale, de bas en haut, égale au poids du liquide déplacé et appliquée au centre de grav… Oh, seigneur, je ne tiendrais pas plus longtemps… »

Après s'être blottie encore plus près de lui, Gem se sépara d'Alec et s'assit. Celui-ci faisait toujours semblant de dormir et elle ne s'en doutait pas. Elle le regarda en souriant et, attrapant un pull qui gisait à côté, se leva. Mais alors qu'elle passait à côté d'Alec, il lui saisit le bras.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu m'as fais peur… je vais prendre une douche.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je dois rentrer, Hope risque de s'inquiéter.

- Tu devrais trouver un meilleur prétexte, dit Alec, en se levant. Je ne pense pas que ta fille s'attende à te voir rentrer si tôt… Tu ne préfères pas rester un peu ?

- Alec, je suis frigorifiée et… je ne sais pas si c'était une très bonne idée de…

Mais Alec ne la laissa pas terminer et l'embrassa. Gem se laissa faire et répondit à son baiser avec fougue. Alec la souleva alors dans ses bras et l'emporta jusqu'à sa chambre, où il s'empressa d'user de certains moyens calorifères.

**9h, Maison des Cale, chambre de Matthew.**

MJ se réveillait et manqua de chuter de son lit de camp, ce qui le fit émerger rapidement. Ce qu'il vit alors, le laissa ébahi : Cleo endormie dans le lit, et même dans les bras, de Matthew. Il s'apprêtait à réveiller son ami quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et laissa passer une Thaïs furax.

- Matt ! vociféra-t-elle.

Elle s'arrêta net en apercevant Cleo et resta bouche bée. Matthew ouvrit les yeux, réveillé par le beuglement de sa sœur et vit les deux autres adolescents partagés entre la consternation et le fou rire. Cleo, elle, continuait de dormir.

- Mouais, marmonna Matthew. Qu'y a t-il ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? demanda Thaïs, qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

- Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir toute seule, en bas…

- Et elle t'a pris pour son ours en peluche, persifla sa sœur. Chouette ta promotion, tu passes de soupirant virtuel à vieux nounours… et quelle va être l'évolution à ton avis, le bon copain énamouré à qui elle parlera de ses conquêtes ou l'improbable flirt de vacances ?

- Ta gueule ! lui dit Matthew, vexé. Et puis, baisse d'un ton, tu vas la réveiller.

- Oh, la pauvre, ironisa-t-elle. Ce que je peux être sans cœur, vraiment… elle n'a pas de chance ce n'est qu'une pauvre petite fille riche pourrie gâtée qui est déprimée parce que ses parents lui font deux fois plus de cadeaux depuis leur divorce.

- Tu abuses là ! fit MJ, conciliant. Tu venais pour quoi ?

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai… dis-moi, Matt, tu ne devais pas aller quelque part hier soir ou ta blondasse t'avait déjà lobotomisé ?… Non parce que, au cas où cela serait le cas, je te rappelle que tu devais passer prendre le cadeau pour papa chez le vendeur et qu'il ferme toute cette semaine, ironisa Thaïs, en haussant la voix.

- Rhumpf, marmonna Cleo, en ouvrant l'œil. Bonjour… tu es obligée de crier ?

- Toi, rendors-toi ! fit Thaïs, méchamment. Laisse ton neurone en paix ou la surchauffe risque de lui être fatale. Quant à toi, Matt, tu ne perds rien pour attendre ; tu n'avais qu'à passer chercher le paquet, c'était déjà payé et tu n'en as même pas été capable. Maintenant, il faut que je trouve le vendeur et que j'aille le lui réclamer… Merci beaucoup !

Et Thaïs sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte. MJ regardait le plafond qui tremblait, Matthew enrageait de s'être fait incendier par sa jumelle devant Cleo qui, elle, boudait dans son coin.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Max.

- Matthew arrête de claquer cette… Cleo ? Qu'est-ce que… Logan ! appela-t-elle. Matthew, j'espère pour toi que la raison de la présence de Cleo dans ton lit est valable

**11h, (13h, heure locale), Etat du Kansas, aéroport de Liberal, hall des arrivées.**

Le hall était bondé, la foule se pressait, compacte, vers les guichets ; une clameur de protestation, de colère et d'agitation montait. Tenant fermement son sac de surplus militaire, Chris essayait de percer une trouée afin de quitter cette ruche. Après quelques efforts polis, l'adolescent en eut assez et, se laissant gagner par la tension ambiante, mit à profit ses capacités génétiques en poussa sans ménagement les autres voyageurs. Il parvint enfin à s'échapper de la mêlée et gagna la sortie. Là, il se laissa tomber sur le trottoir et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

Depuis la veille, rien n'allait comme il fallait et ça commençait à l'énerver sérieusement. Tout d'abord, sa charmante peste de demi-sœur avait fait son petit numéro et piqué sa crise d'adolescente ; puis il s'était acharné, en vain, à convaincre son père que Cleo allait sans aucun doute se mettre dans de beaux draps. Mais Krit était persuadé que sa fille était bien trop mature pour fuguer réellement et, qu'à l'aube, elle serait déjà rentrée dormir chez sa mère. Il était aveuglé par ses souvenirs ou bien il n'avait pas vu que l'adolescente souffrait assez pour tout envoyer valser, mais Chris n'avait pas pu lui ouvrir les yeux. Ensuite, il avait dû convaincre sa mère qu'elle devait le laisser partir assurer les arrières de sa sœur. Syl avait par contre bien vu que Cleo n'allait pas bien et n'avait aucun mal à concevoir que sa belle-fille puisse se créer des ennuis, mais elle n'était pas prête à ce que son fils décide d'agir en adulte, d'être responsable pour deux et, pour ce faire, parte sur ses traces. Quand finalement Chris eut obtenu son autorisation de traverser le continent, l'aube pointait et les ennuis continuaient. Il n'y avait pas de ligne directe « New York – Seattle » avant plusieurs heures et le trajet le plus rapide était NY – Atlanta puis Atlanta – Seattle. Mais le premier vol avait eu du retard et Chris n'avait pas eu sa correspondance. À Atlanta, il avait pris un vol à destination de Denver, où il espérait avoir enfin un vol pour Seattle. Mais, alors qu'il survolait l'Oklahoma, l'avion avait eu quelques problèmes techniques et s'était posé en catastrophe à Liberal, au Kansas. Et là, les passagers éreintés avaient appris que l'aéroport n'était plus usité que pour les petits courriers et qu'il n'y avait pas d'avion capable de les emmener en dehors de l'Etat. On venait de leur signaler qu'un vieux coucou serait affrété, pour un nombre restreint de passagers, pour Topeka et que les autres devaient rejoindre la capitale par leurs propres moyens, quand Chris avait réussi à s'éclipser. Pour lui, il était hors de question de faire machine arrière et il ne comptait pas s'éterniser au Kansas. Jetant son sac par-dessus son épaule, il se dirigea vers une cabine téléphonique flambant neuve. Il feuilleta un petit calepin et décrocha le combiné.

**Au même moment, à Seattle, Terminal City, maison des Cale.**

Thaïs, fière d'elle, regardait l'écran de son ordinateur. Elle avait vainement cherché à pirater celui de la boutique où elle avait trouvé le cadeau de Logan, mais l'entreprise était petite et n'était pas perpétuellement connectée, ce qui avait mis l'adolescente dans l'incapacité de visiter les fichiers du personnel afin de trouver l'adresse du vendeur. Mais ça ne l'avait pas démonté et rassemblant ses souvenirs sur ledit vendeur, l'adolescente s'était rendu dans le programme militaire le plus à même de lui fournir cette information : Big Be 13D, la version la plus récente et la plus efficace du satellite Big Brother. Craquer les mots de passe avait été un jeu d'enfant, tout comme déjouer les pièges et les virus de protection, et maintenant Thaïs pouvait se promener dans l'une des banques de données les plus complètes au monde. Elle pouvait savoir si, par exemple, sa prof de dessin trompait son mari ou si elle fumait après l'amour, il lui suffisait juste d'entrer le nom de son enseignante ainsi que les mots clefs souhaités, si elle n'indiquait rien, elle voyait défiler toutes les infos récoltées sur la personne et sa famille par Big Be depuis son lancement. Et Thaïs n'en revenait pas d'avoir toutes ces informations à portée de main. L'euphorie de la victoire passée, l'adolescente oublia sa curiosité et lança le moteur de recherche global. Elle inscrivit le prénom du vendeur, son âge approximatif, sa couleur de peau, quelques informations typiques mais aussi ce qu'elle avait appris sur lui lors de sa visite à la boutique, qu'il aimait Schubert et les filles de Playboy, les plats à base de sauce tomate et sa famille, que son fils l'avait traîné voir Mickey et qu'il portait un substitut capillaire. Avec tout ça, l'ordinateur lui indiqua une dizaine de possibilités et en visionnant les photos, Thaïs trouva son vendeur ainsi que son adresse et, qui plus est, elle apprit qu'il devait partir avec son fils le lendemain en montagne pour une semaine. Elle devait donc se rendre chez lui dans la journée ou elle serait quitte pour dénicher un autre cadeau d'anniversaire. Le seul bémol était que l'homme habitait dans le secteur 4, que Max refuserait de la laisser y aller seule, que Hope était malade, MJ avec sa sœur et Matthew avec sa greluche.

Au moment où elle se demandait comment elle y irait, le téléphone sonna et elle s'empressa de décrocher.

- Allô ? Thaïs ? C'est Chris.

- Salut Chris, ça va ?

- Oui, enfin presque, dis-moi est-ce que ma charmante sœur est chez vous ?

- Tu veux dire l'espèce de goule femelle qui tourne la tête à mon crétin de frère ? Oui, elle est chez nous mais heureusement elle est sortie, elle doit être en train de laisser croire à Matt qu'il pourra se la faire et qu'en échange, il doit être un bon petit toutou…

- Je vois que tu l'aimes toujours autant, rit Chris. Mais, ça me rassure, je ne suis pas le seul… bon, elle est chez vous, c'est déjà ça… je suis en route pour venir la surveiller mais je ne sais pas trop quand j'arriverais, donc en attendant, si elle est trop insupportable, assomme-la, ça me ferait plaisir.

- À vos ordres, chef, dit Thaïs en riant. Et ravie de savoir qu'on te verra bientôt. À plus.

Thaïs raccrocha le téléphone et s'empressa de vidanger les infos stockées par Big Be sur ses connaissances, familles et amis. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée que n'importe qui pouvait en savoir plus sur sa vie qu'elle-même, et elle bidouilla un petit virus qui, après son passage, sèmerait la zizanie sur le satellite pendant un jour ou deux, de manière à brouiller les pistes et effacer sa visite. Elle n'était pas la fille de son père pour rien.

**12h, Seattle, commissariat central, accueil.**

Assise sur un banc, Jace patientait depuis près d'une heure ; elle avait obtenu un rendez-vous avec Matt Sung, qui occupait désormais les fonctions de « Chef de la police » de la ville, mais le sergent de l'accueil refusait de la laisser passer. Comme Matt Sung était en retard, elle devait attendre là.

Soudain, une dizaine de policiers, pourvus de matraques électriques, arrivèrent, encadrant deux jeunes adolescents désarmés. Les deux interpellés baissaient la tête et obéissaient, dociles, mais ça n'empêchait pas les policiers de les frapper. En voyant ça, Jace se leva pour protester.

- Arrêtez ! Vous n'avez pas à les brutaliser !

- La ferme ! lui dit un policier en la bousculant. On fait notre job.

- Ho ! Doucement ! fit Jace en bloquant le flic et en sortant son insigne mexicain. Votre travail ne consiste pas à vous acharner sur des enfants désarmés.

- Excusez-le Commissaire, dit un sergent, ayant vu son grade. Mais ce sont de dangereux individus.

- Ah bon ? Ils n'ont pas l'air pourtant… Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ?

- On nous a prévenus que c'étaient des Familiers, alors on les arrête. C'est comme ça qu'on fait avec cette engeance, mais vous devez faire pareil au Mexique, non ? continuait le sergent.

Pendant qu'il lui parlait, Jace s'était approchée des jeunes. À la mention de « Familiers », la fille avait voulu protester mais elle s'était arrêtée, et Jace avait vu de la tristesse et de la résignation dans le regard du garçon.

- Chez nous, au moins, on vérifie d'abord nos sources, avant de faire confiance à n'importe quel bon citoyen, prêt à dénoncer père et mère pour un billet, dit Jace, acerbe. Qui est le responsable de cette interpellation ?

- C'est moi, fit le sergent. Et je peux vous assurer qu'ils ont une force de « Familiers »…

Jace ne l'écoutait plus et soutenait le regard de l'adolescente.

- Tu as quel âge ?

- 15 ans, fit-elle.

- Et ton copain ?

- 16, madame.

- Tu es une Familière ?

- Non madame.

- Vous voyez, fit Jace, en détachant l'adolescente.

- Hé ! protestèrent les policiers.

- Ça suffit ! dit Matt Sung, qui observait la scène. Messieurs, conduisez-moi ces enfants dans mon bureau et regagnez vos postes… ne la menottez pas !

Il s'approcha de Jace et la salua.

- Jace Del Sol je présume ?

- Tout à fait, Chef Sung, dit Jace en lui tendant la main.

- Oubliez le chef... Allons dans mon bureau.

Dans son bureau attendaient les deux adolescents, inquiets.

- Vous pouvez nous laisser, dit Matt Sung au planton. Et bien, puisque vous avez commencé, je vous laisse poursuivre Del Sol.

- Merci, dit Jace et elle se tourna vers les deux adolescents. Vous faisiez quelque chose de mal ?

- Non, on cherche seulement à vivre, fit le garçon.

- Et oui, ce n'est pas toujours facile de passer inaperçu. Tu es un Familier ?

- Mes parents madame, moi je suis né comme ça.

Jace lui saisit le bras et remonta sa manche, il n'y avait aucun symbole. Elle sourit.

- Pas d'Initiation ?

- Non, mes parents ont refusé, pour moi et pour mes frères.

- Un choix judicieux, quoique dangereux pour eux, je suppose que le Conclave n'a pas dû apprécier.

- Oui Madame, admit l'adolescent.

- Et toi ? demanda Jace à la fille. Si tu n'es pas une Familière, que fais-tu avec lui ?

- C'est mon petit ami, répliqua-t-elle. Et ce n'est pas de sa faute si ces parents sont…

- Comme ce n'est pas la tienne si tu es une hybride transgénique, la coupa Jace, tu as juste plus de chance en ce moment…

Derrière son bureau, Matt Sung observait la scène et il souriait devant l'attitude des adolescents, la fille était surprise mais fière, le garçon inquiet et mal à l'aise.

- Bien, dit-il. Sachant tout cela, il me faudrait vous libérer, jeune fille, et envoyer votre ami au centre de détention…

Le désarroi se peignit sur le visage des jeunes et ils voulurent protester.

- … Mais, les empêcha Matt Sung, je ne pense pas que ce soit très juste. Vous n'avez pas dis textuellement, jeune homme, être un Familier, donc sauf si vous revenez sur vos déclarations, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous renvoyer chez vous.

D'un même mouvement, les adolescents se levèrent, le visage radieux.

- Merci monsieur !

- Un conseil, restez dans l'ombre ! Tous les deux ! On ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait se passer demain, dit Jace en détachant le garçon.

Les deux acquiescèrent et ils partirent. Matt Sung invita Jace à prendre une chaise.

- Et bien, que pensez-vous des petits ennuis de notre ville ?

- Si ça se limite à ça, vous avez de la chance.

- Malheureusement non, mais je pense que vous en rendrez compte par vous-même. Déjà vous allez devoir patienter un peu avant d'avoir votre bureau, dit Matt Sung, en souriant. Nous manquons d'effectifs mais de place aussi…

- Merci, fit Jace, comprenant qu'elle était embauchée.

**14h, Terminal City, maison des Cale.**

Dans le salon, Logan, un verre à la main, était plongé dans ses pensées, une symphonie de Beethoven en fond sonore. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Max, qui montait en courant dans sa chambre se changer.

- Logan ! cria-t-elle. Je suis désolée mais pour ce soir, on va devoir remettre à une autre fois. J'ai une réunion importante cet après-midi avec certains notables, dont le maire et je pense qu'on va sûrement terminer ça dans un club.

- Bien sûr, marmonna Logan, amer. Tu as des responsabilités mondaines maintenant.

Thaïs passa la tête par la porte et soupira. Il y avait encore de la tension entre ses parents. C'était de plus en plus fréquent ces derniers temps, sa mère était débordée par son boulot et son père, désœuvré. Logan ne bossait plus beaucoup, ses flashs se raréfiaient et il était très souvent miné, démoralisé. Max avait toujours plus de responsabilités, elle gérait efficacement Terminal City, et son travail était respecté par les dignitaires de la région. Elle avait acquis une réputation de personne intègre, déterminée, novatrice et compétente, et les notables, oubliant progressivement leurs peurs et rancœurs contre les transgéniques, fondaient beaucoup d'espoir en elle. Ce qui faisait que Max était encore plus occupée et elle avait de moins en moins de temps à consacrer à sa famille.

Mais pour le moment, ça arrangeait plutôt Thaïs car elle aurait moins de difficultés à obtenir l'autorisation de Logan de se rendre seule dans le secteur 4. L'adolescente sauta sur le canapé et fit sursauter Logan.

- Salut p'pa ! La lune va bien ? demanda-t-elle en riant.

- La quoi ? Ah ! Thaïs, ton humour me surprendra toujours. Que veux-tu ?

- Rien, je viens juste tenir compagnie à mon petit papa chéri. Je n'ai pas le droit ?

- Thaïs, soupira Logan, je ne suis pas né d'hier. Enfin admettons… Que puis-je pour toi ?

- Je dois juste me rendre dans le secteur 4, et je voulais savoir si tu n'y voyais pas d'objection.

- Pourquoi veux-tu y aller ?

- J'ai juste une course à faire, ça ne prendra pas longtemps, je t'assure.

- Bien, dans ce cas là, si tu es prudente, je pense que tu peux…

- Ne pas y aller seule ! termina Max, qui venait d'arriver. Chérie, tu sais bien que je suis contre, et toi, Logan, tu te fais encore manipuler par une gamine de 16 ans.

- Maman, s'il te plait, implora Thaïs. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille ce soir et personne n'est disponible pour m'accompagner.

- Logan, tu as quelque chose de prévu ?

- Maman ! fit Thaïs, en lui faisant une grimace expressive. Papa a sûrement d'autres choses à faire.

- Ah ! Très bien, dit Max, comprenant la mimique allusive. Et bien, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas avec Case. Je pense qu'il serait d'accord et comme ça Mole travaillerait un peu.

- Bonne idée, fit Thaïs, en souriant.

Max embrassa Logan et partit à sa réunion. Thaïs grimpa dans sa chambre et Logan, avant de se replonger dans ses pensées, l'entendit s'exclamer « Qu'est-ce que je vais mettre ? Où est passé mon haut rose ? Papa !… »

**15h, Terminal City, immeuble de Gem.**

À contrecœur, MJ se décida à sonner chez Gem, en priant pour qu'elle soit là. Il ne voulait vraiment pas se retrouver seul avec Hope. La dernière fois, il s'en était sorti de justesse et il ne voulait pas devoir sauter par la fenêtre pour échapper à la furie féline de la jeune fille. L'appartement était quand même au cinquième étage.

- C'est ouvert, cria Hope de l'intérieur, entrez.

MJ obéit en maudissant Thaïs de l'avoir chargé de cette commission. Il se demandait pourquoi elle tenait tant à cette fringue, alors que son armoire en était pleine, et pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas déplacée elle-même. Enfin…

Il trouva Hope assise sur le canapé, les mains attachées par une solide ficelle qu'elle avait commencé à ronger.

- Salut Hope, je passe juste parce que Thaïs a besoin de son haut saumon, il paraît que c'est toi qui l'a.

- Il est en haut de mon armoire, dans ma chambre, lui expliqua-t-elle. Je te laisse y aller, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on soit dans la même pièce…

MJ partit farfouiller au lieu dit et trouva le T-shirt derrière une montagne de sous-vêtements. Il était assez gêné et, quand il se retourna, il vit Hope, appuyée contre la porte, le regardant bizarrement. Elle avait réussi à se détacher les mains, bien que son esprit eut bataillé contre ses pulsions.

- Bon, ben, heu… je l'ai trouvé, alors, heu, j'y vais… dit MJ en espérant qu'elle le laisserait passer.

Il s'approcha et calcula l'espace libre entre la jeune fille et le mur. Il tenta de faire comme s'il n'était pas conscient de leur proximité et de la température montante, et voulut la dépasser. Hope continuait de le regarder avec gourmandise et gentiment, mais fermement, le bloqua.

- Hope, tu sais que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, alors s'il te plaît laisse moi passer.

L'adolescente le regardait, canaille et épicurienne ; de son doigt, elle jouait avec les boutons de chemise de MJ puis avec son col et effleurait les contours de son visage. MJ était très mal à l'aise, sa température grimpant très vite. Il chercha à fuir mais il semblait comme sans force, sans volonté, et restait paralysé. Hope continuait son petit jeu en déboutonnant la chemise, et au moment où celle-ci tomba, elle l'embrassa. Dans son for intérieur, MJ savait qu'il devait, autant pour elle que pour lui, prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais il en était incapable, son corps ayant lui aussi pris le pas sur sa tête. Il l'embrassa à son tour avec avidité. Son cerveau était en train d'abandonner la lutte et ses mains, engagés par Hope, commençaient à lui retirer son haut. Tout en l'embrassant fiévreusement, la jeune fille l'entraînait vers son lit, où ils tombèrent, enlacés. Cela faisait longtemps que la sage et timide Hope avait abandonné face à ses pulsions animales, mais MJ continuait de lutter, même si son corps n'en avait que faire. Il avisa une bouteille d'eau aux abords du lit et s'en saisit, dans la ferme intention de refroidir leurs ardeurs à tous les deux. Ce fut radical et MJ partit récupérer sa chemise qui gisait à l'entrée de la chambre. Hope reprenait ses esprits et, confuse, se cachait la tête dans les mains. À la porte, MJ, tout aussi désarçonné, la regardait.

- On remet ça à une prochaine fois, Hope, je crois que c'est préférable.

L'adolescente le bombarda de son oreiller, de ses peluches et de tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Récupérant le T-shirt de Thaïs, MJ préféra s'éclipser, avant que Hope ne l'assomme ou ne succombe de nouveau à sa libido ; il était certain que, cette fois, il ne pourrait lui résister.

**16h, Terminal City, Mairie, bureau de Mole.**

Dans son bureau, Mole discutait avec Case de stratégie, et ne cessait de lui répéter les qualités du Général Patton lors de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale ; à ses yeux, aucun chef militaire ne l'avait égalé depuis. Le fait que c'était un type complètement cinglé lui était sorti de la tête.

Quelqu'un tapa à la porte et Thaïs, portant son fameux haut saumon sous sa veste en cuir, entra.

- Tiens, mais qui voilà ? dit Mole, en s'efforçant de bougonner. Miss Cale Junior. Que viens-tu faire ici, à part déconcentrer ce jeune homme.

Case plongea la tête derrière des feuilles, et Thaïs sourit.

- Je venais justement voir si je pouvais te l'enlever ; je dois me rendre quelque part, et maman ne veut pas que j'y aille seule. Comme Case a toute sa confiance, je me suis dit que peut-être ça ne le dérangerait pas de m'accompagner, répondit Thaïs, se tournant vers Case. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

- Laisse-moi le temps de prendre ma veste… À tout à l'heure Mole, Patton peut attendre.

Et il sortit derrière Thaïs. Mole les regardait, goguenard.

- Une jolie fille passe et adieu stratégie, concentration et leçon…

Le téléphone sonna et Mole décrocha en soupirant.

- Mole Preston… Vous voulez quoi ?… Une interview ? De Moi ?… Heu… un instant, je regarde mon agenda, dit Mole, flatté. Ça devrait être possible… à 17h, très bien… Et bien à lundi.

Il raccrocha et afficha un sourire de contentement.

**16h 30 (17h 30, heure locale), quelque part dans l'Utah.**

Chris, sur une moto, roulait à vive allure et avait largement dépassé la limite autorisée. Mais vu qu'il avait volé la bécane, il n'était plus à une infraction près.

Après avoir appelé Thaïs, il s'était demandé qu'elle serait le moyen le plus rapide de rejoindre Seattle, quand il avait entendu des sirènes de police. Les voyageurs mécontents déclenchaient une émeute dans l'aéroport et les flics arrivaient pour les calmer. Voyant cela, Chris prit rapidement le parti de filer avant d'être invité à demeurer dans un charmant hôtel, la prison du shérif. Comme à quelques pas de lui, une jolie moto semblait lui faire de l'œil, il l'emprunta.

Depuis, Chris avait traversé le Colorado et une bonne partie de l'Utah, et il comptait bien arriver à destination avant minuit.

**17 h, Etat de Washington, Seattle, secteur 4, maison du vendeur.**

Un paquet dans les mains, Thaïs descendait le perron et, en souriant, rejoignit Case aux motos.

- C'est ok ?

- Parfaitement, fit-elle en riant.

- Tu dois rentrer tout de suite ou tu peux traîner un peu ?

- Heu… je pense que si c'est en ta compagnie, Max devrait être d'accord… Je l'appelle.

Thaïs prit son téléphone portable et composa un numéro.

- Allô, Maman ?

- Un instant, fit Max. Excusez-moi, messieurs, je reviens tout de suite. (à Thaïs) Chérie, ce n'est pas le moment, que veux-tu ?

- Juste te prévenir que je ne compte pas rentrer tout de suite.

- Tu es avec qui ?

- Avec Case, tu es d'accord ?

- À condition qu'à minuit, tu sois à la maison. Passe-le-moi, s'il te plait.

- Elle veut te parler, dit Thaïs à Case, en lui tendant le cellulaire.

- Oui, tante Maxie ?

- Ça ne te dérange pas au moins ?

- Non pas du tout.

- Très bien… Case ?… Fais attention à elle.

- Entendu.

Case tendit le téléphone à Thaïs qui le rangea.

- Alors on va où ? demanda-t-elle.

- Nulle part, fit un individu patibulaire, qui s'approcha d'eux avec sa bande.

- Oh non, des crétins ! soupira Thaïs. C'était trop beau…

- Des quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas très gentil ça, allez file-moi ton sac, ordonna le type.

Ils étaient une dizaine de spécimens de ce que le secteur 4 recelait comme dignes représentants de la chienlit humaine et Thaïs regarda Case en soupirant. Il lui rendit son regard et tous deux descendirent de moto.

- On dit quoi pour ne pas tomber dans de la mauvaise série-B, railla Thaïs.

- Je ne sais pas, que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, sourit Case, complice.

- Et qu'ils vont s'en mordre les doigts…

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? fit le meneur. Et puis ça suffit, taisez-vous et filez-nous vos affaires…

- Moi je veux sa veste, dit une fille, en désignant Thaïs.

- Et bien, viens la chercher, fit l'adolescente, narquoise.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la loubarde atterrissait dans une poubelle et le chef dans une benne. Voyant ça, les autres détalèrent comme des lapins.

- Revenez ! hurla le meneur. Ne me laissez pas !

La fille se releva et prit la poudre d'escampette à son tour. En s'essuyant les mains, Case et Thaïs se dirigèrent vers le rescapé, qui tremblait de tout son corps en les voyant s'approcher.

- Ne… ne… me faites pas de mal… balbutia-t-il.

- Quel minable ! fit Case, méprisant, le laissant seul avec Thaïs.

Thaïs s'approcha du type en affichant une tête de personne en colère et, au moment où il était au paroxysme de sa peur, lui dit « Bouh ! ». Elle éclata de rire et rejoignit Case à la moto.

- Il va devoir changer de pantalon, fit-elle, moqueuse. Alors on va où ?

- Je ne sais pas trop… As-tu faim ?

- Un peu.

- Alors South Market ?

- South Market.

Et les motos s'éloignèrent. Piteux, le loubard sortit de sa benne et s'éloigna en longeant les murs.

À quelques mètres de là, la vitre teintée d'une berline noire se remonta ; laissant une dizaine de mégots de cigarettes encore allumées sur le sol, la voiture démarra et partit dans la même direction que les motos.

**20h, Terminal City, maison des Cale.**

Dans la salle à manger, Logan, MJ, Maïa, Cleo et Matthew dînaient. Seuls MJ et Maïa assuraient la discussion, Cleo était taciturne, Matthew la dévorait du regard et Logan était plongé dans ses pensées, comme à son habitude. On sonna à la porte et Chris entra.

- Hé ! s'écrièrent MJ et Matthew.

- Chris ! s'exclama Maïa, en courant à sa rencontre.

- Salut tout le monde !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? demanda Cleo, agressive.

- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, tu me manquais, chère, très chère petite sœur, ironisa Chris.

- Très drôle, en tout cas, je te préviens, je ne tiens pas à te voir dans le rétro, compris ?

- N'y compte pas trop, je suis là pour t'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit que tu pourrais regretter.

- On se calme vous deux, dit Logan. Chris, je suis ravi que tu sois parmi nous, tout comme toi, Cleo… Hé ! Où vas-tu ?

- Je n'ai plus faim, il m'a coupé l'appétit, râla Cleo, en quittant la table.

L'adolescente prit sa veste et sortit de la maison, Matthew la suivit, tel un petit chien.

- Désolé Logan, s'excusa Chris. Je ne voulais pas gâcher le dîner.

- Bah, tu n'y es pour rien, elle a juste du mal à accepter votre situation…

**21h, Seattle, secteur 4, bar « Sunset Mix ».**

Le « Sunset Mix » était un ancien établissement de strip-tease, reconverti en tripot pour paumés et dealers de bas étage et s'y côtoyait toute la faune que pouvait abriter le secteur 4. Le patron connaissait tous ses habitués bien mieux que les flics, chez qui pourtant ils étaient souvent invités. C'est pourquoi, il fut quelque peu surpris lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur ce qu'il pouvait prendre pour une icône punk et un adolescent tout juste sorti des jupes de sa mère.

Après avoir tourné et viré dans la ville, Cleo avait entraîné Matthew dans ce secteur, et ils venaient d'entrer dans ce cloaque. La jeune fille se hissa sur un tabouret et Matthew l'imita

- Barman ! Une vodka.

- Vous avez l'âge ? demanda le patron.

- À votre avis ?

Cleo affronta son regard et, le premier, le tenancier baissa les yeux. Le barman attrapa une bouteille et servit un verre à l'adolescente.

- Et pour le bambin, qu'est-ce que ce sera ? Un verre de lait ?

Froissé, Matthew lui saisit le bras et l'immobilisa contre le comptoir.

- Je ne crois pas non. Un mescal.

Le patron sourit et fit un signe au barman. Celui-ci servit l'adolescent, qui s'empara du verre et, par défi, le but cul sec. Le barman le servit de nouveau et Matthew hésita à boire à la même allure. Mais comme Cleo l'observait, il se décida et ingurgita la mixture. Le manège était parti pour continuer, si un événement fâcheux ne s'était pas produit.

L'arrivée des jeunes gens n'avait pas été remarquée uniquement par le patron, et un homme d'une trentaine d'année, fringué façon mafioso de la prohibition, s'approcha d'eux. Il s'installa sur le tabouret voisin de celui de Cleo, et commença à la brancher.

- Alors fillette, on s'est enfui du pensionnat ?

- Non, on fait une étude sur les mœurs des indigènes du secteur, ironisa Cleo. Mais je crois qu'on n'a plus besoin de chercher, on a trouvé notre primate représentatif du néant intellectuel et de la dégénérescence primaire.

- Hé ! N'emploie pas des mots que tu ne comprends pas, gamine. Quand on vient dans le territoire de Sir Hamilton, on réfléchit avant de parler.

- « Sir Hamilton », ce n'est pas le nom d'un chimpanzé ? continua Cleo, malgré les regards insistant de Matthew. Ben quoi, Matt ? Depuis quand tu t'écrases devant des pseudo mafiosi, qui n'arriveraient même pas à racketter une fillette de trois ans.

- Cleo, insista-t-il. Arrête, s'il te plait.

- Tu devrais écouter ta nounou, poupée, prévint « Sir Hamilton ».

- Pourquoi ? Le grand nigaud a l'intention de me faire de l'air ?

Furieux, l'homme voulut retourner une gifle à l'adolescente mais celle-ci l'évita et lui bloqua le bras, qu'elle lui fit passer dans le dos et le poussa de manière à immobiliser le mafioso. Immédiatement, une dizaine d'hommes s'étaient levés et braquaient les jeunes gens.

- Lâchez-le, hurla l'un d'eux.

- Sûrement pas, décida Cleo.

- Cleo, soupira Matthew. On avait dit une soirée tranquille…

Tout en se plaignant, l'adolescent avait désarmé deux des gorilles et ceux-ci, sonnés, s'effondraient. Cleo, de son côté, avait assommé le mafioso et s'en prenait aux deux hommes les plus proches. Eux aussi avaient été surpris par la rapidité d'action des adolescents et ils ne tardèrent pas à choir sur les tables. Les autres hommes de main et les clients ne savaient que faire, mais ils prirent rapidement le parti de s'enfuir en beuglant « des Familiers ! ».

- Oh, les boulets ! râla Cleo, vexée.

- Ouais, il ne faut pas confondre quand même, renchérit Matthew, chez qui l'alcool commençait à faire effet.

Les deux adolescents récupérèrent leurs vestes, terminèrent leurs verres et, après avoir salué le patron qui avait élu domicile sous le comptoir, sortirent.

- Ils sont partis ? balbutia le barman, risquant la tête hors de son placard.

Le bruit des motos s'éloignant leur parvint.

- Je crois que oui, dit le patron, en émergeant de sa planque. Bon et bien, tu vas me remettre tout ça en état, mais d'abord sers-moi un triple Scotch !

Le barman sortit deux verres, qu'il remplit allègrement et les deux hommes les ingurgitèrent.


	4. Chapter 3

**Titre :** … et il revient au galop.

**Auteur :** Shanee

**Rating :** PG-13 pour quelques dialogues

**Disclaimer :** Dark Angel, ses personnages et son univers appartiennent à James Cameron, Echevarria et la FOX. Les autres sont de moi.

CHAPITRE 3 : « Il y a toujours des imprévus» 

**Dimanche 7 novembre 2038, 7h 45, Etat de Washington, Seattle, Space Needle.**

Après avoir acheté à manger à South Market, fait quelques courses à motos et s'être promené dans la ville, Case et Thaïs étaient montés en haut du Space Needle, afin d'y observer les étoiles. Et c'était là que les premières lueurs de l'aube les découvrirent.

Le premier, Case émergea et réalisa que le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Comme il devait ramener Thaïs pour minuit, le jeune homme paniqua et la réveilla. L'adolescente ouvrit doucement les yeux et lui sourit.

- Thaïs, réveille-toi, il est presque 8 heures.

En haussant les épaules, la jeune fille s'assit et s'étira.

- Relax et prend le temps de vivre, regarde plutôt le panorama.

Le spectacle était réellement magnifique ; le soleil se levait au loin et des lueurs irisées mauves, turquoises et orangées dessinaient les contours des gratte-ciel. Thaïs était envoûtée par le spectacle et Case l'observait, elle. Elle était vraiment jolie, avec ses grands yeux bleus où se reflétaient les rayons du soleil, et Case aurait pu passer des heures à la contempler, mais il ignorait quelle serait sa réaction s'il agissait ainsi. Se faire remettre à sa place n'était pas vraiment une situation qui l'enchantait, alors Case se contentait de l'observer lorsqu'elle ne pouvait s'en rendre compte.

Il faisait plutôt frais et, bien que Thaïs ne manifestait aucun frisson, Case la couvrit de sa veste. La jeune fille lui sourit et s'appuya contre lui. Il l'enserra dans ses bras et ils regardèrent le jour se lever, en silence, profitant de cet instant magique.

Thaïs n'avait pas envie de s'en aller, mais elle avait conscience que Max allait lui passer un savon en rentrant. Elle avait largement dépassé l'horaire prévu, mais elle s'en moquait, elle était bien et ne voulait vraiment pas que ce moment s'arrête. Malheureusement, le soleil ne semblait pas être de son avis et il continuait son inexorable course. Case s'était levé et lui tendait la main pour qu'elle fasse de même. Thaïs soupira et se redressa.

- Max va être furieuse, dit Case, soucieux. On n'aurait pas dû s'endormir.

- Bah tant pis, elle survivra…

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux motos se garaient devant l'allée. Thaïs et Case mirent pied à terre.

- Merci pour cette soirée, fit Thaïs. C'était super.

- Pour moi aussi… Bonne chance avec Max.

Au moment où Thaïs s'éloignait et que Case remontait sur sa moto, elle revint sur ses pas et l'embrassa furtivement. Case était surpris mais il souriait en la regardant se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Il aperçut alors Max ouvrir la porte, mécontente, et préféra s'en aller afin d'éviter l'orage.

Thaïs, elle, baissa la tête et entra dans la maison. Max l'observait, fâchée, mais ne lui disait pas un mot. Au bout d'un moment, Thaïs, embarrassée, se risqua à la regarder et balbutia :

- Excuse-moi…

- Tu as vu l'heure ? demanda Max, irritée. File dans ta chambre, je ne veux pas te voir pour le moment. Il n'est pas question que tu me gâches plus longtemps ma grasse matinée…

**9h, Terminal City, maison des Cale, chambre de Logan et Max.**

Dans son lit, Max fulminait de nouveau car Logan venait, par malheur, de citer le nom de leur fille.

- Max… soupira Logan, en levant les yeux au ciel. Oublie un peu cette histoire.

- Non. Je ne passerai pas l'éponge, pas cette fois…

- Mais ce n'est pas grave, il ne lui est rien arrivé de mal.

- Bien sûr ! Pour toi, que ta fille de 16 ans passe la nuit dehors, sans te prévenir, ce n'est pas important. Tu te fiches que je sois morte d'inquiétude. Tant qu'elle ne figure pas dans un de tes flashs, elle ne court aucun danger, n'est-ce pas ?

- Max, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, mais il faut bien qu'elle vive aussi…

- Et je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais pour qu'elle vive longtemps, elle doit respecter certaines conditions, dont, entre autre, les horaires prévus.

- C'est une attitude quelque peu réac', à mon avis. Thaïs n'a jamais fait de bêtise, c'est une adolescente responsable, pas une délinquante, constata Logan, en prenant sa femme dans ses bras. Et puis, tu es en train de gaspiller ton temps libre à t'énerver bêtement, alors qu'on pourrait faire d'autres choses bien plus intéressantes.

- Comme quoi ? Jouer au Scrabble ? rétorqua Max, agressive.

- Très bien, fit Logan, vexé. Puisque tu le prends comme ça.

Et il lui tourna le dos. Max se mordit la lèvre, confuse.

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas dire ça… Ça m'a échappé… Looggie ? Looggie ? Tu me pardonnes ?… Chéri ?…

**10h 30, chambre de Thaïs.**

Allongée sur son lit, Thaïs rêvassait tandis que Maïa bouquinait, mais cette dernière ne semblait pas passionnée par son livre de physique et ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à sa voisine. N'y tenant plus, Maïa posa son livre et s'assit sur le lit de Thaïs.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ben quoi ?

- Raconte !

- Que je te raconte quoi ? Ma dispute avec Max ?

- Mais non idiote, ta soirée… avec Case… C'était comment ?

- Ah ça… C'était bien.

- Ah non ! Dis m'en plus, ce n'est pas drôle.

À ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Max fit signe à Thaïs de la suivre. Celle-ci obtempéra et Maïa grimaça :

- Bonne chance.

Quelques instants plus tard, Thaïs, assise sur le canapé du salon, attendait que la foudre tombe et Max tournait comme une lionne en cage ne sachant pas par où commencer.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

- On est allé se promener, on a mangé un truc à South Market, et…

- Ca suffit, la coupa Max, excédée. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentrée à l'heure ?

- On est allé voir les étoiles et on s'est endormi. On ne l'a pas fait exprès.

- Tu viens de passer toute la nuit dehors et c'est ça ton excuse ? Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux, ironisa Max, avant d'éclater. Tu te rends compte que j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé malheur…

- Mais… balbutia Thaïs. Je… Je suis désolée mais… Ce n'était pas prévu et je t'aurais appelée si je… et puis ce n'est pas la première fois que je passe la nuit dehors…

- C'est la première fois que tu la passes avec Case !

- Et alors ? Il y a une différence ?

- Oui, parce que tu te montes la tête pour lui, ce n'est pas sérieux, déclara Max, convaincue.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que je n'ai pas prévu de perdre un an comme toi avec papa ? provoqua l'adolescente, furieuse.

- Non, ça n'a aucun rapport. Tu n'as que 16 ans…

- Bientôt 17, je te rappelle.

- … et Case a 20 ans.

- Mais il est où le problème ? On s'entend bien, on aime passer du temps ensemble. On ne parle pas de se marier, alors arrête de t'en faire une montagne. Et puis qu'est-ce que c'est quatre ans d'écart, tu peux me le dire ? Papa a douze ans de plus que toi et ça ne t'a pas gêné…

- Il n'y a pas matière à comparer, je n'étais plus une enfant.

- Alors permets-moi de grandir, si tu veux bien… et puis, je croyais que tu aimais bien Case ?

- Mais oui je l'aime bien, je l'adore même, dit Max, en se radoucissant, mais je préfèrerais que tu ne le regarde pas avec ses yeux là.

- Ce ne sont pas mes yeux qui le voient, c'est mon cœur…

**11h, Seattle, « Skylight Motel ».**

Un courant d'air parcourut le couloir du deuxième étage et l'écriteau affichant « Ne pas entrer » se décrocha de la poignée de porte de la chambre 28, pour aller se glisser sous une commode.

Les rares clients de cet hôtel avaient, pour la plupart, déjà quitté les lieux, à la recherche d'une dose, d'une passe, d'un job ou peut-être d'un gîte sans punaise, et les deux femmes de chambre s'activaient pour nettoyer la crasse récente ; pour l'ancienne, c'était trop tard, elle était incrustée dans les murs.

Lorsque la plus jeune arriva à la chambre 28, elle entra et commença à nettoyer les lieux. La pièce était bien rangée, les vêtements devaient être dans l'armoire et le lit était fait. Rosa n'avait jamais vu le client qui occupait cette chambre depuis, pourtant, près d'un mois, et elle n'avait jamais eu, non plus, l'occasion de venir nettoyer. C'est la raison pour laquelle, elle était surprise de l'état de propreté, elle s'attendait à une véritable porcherie. Après avoir nettoyé la chambre, Rosa passa dans la salle d'eau attenante. Et là, la jeune femme sursauta. La pièce contrastait fortement avec la chambre ; des cordes étaient tendues dans tous les sens, dans la baignoire il y avait trois grandes bassines, des flacons de produits étaient posés sur le sol et, ce qui intriguait le plus Rosa, des négatifs photographiques et des photos séchaient sur les fils. La jeune femme s'attarda pour examiner les sujets. Les clichés montraient différentes personnes, photographiées au téléobjectif, et le photographe ne devait pas être un pro car il y avait de nombreux flous.

- Rosa ! appela l'autre femme de chambre. Où es-tu ?

- Dans la chambre 28, répondit la jeune femme, en sortant prudemment de la salle d'eau.

- Mais tu es folle ? Le client a spécifié au patron que personne ne devait entrer dans sa chambre, sous aucun prétexte. Tu trouves qu'on a du temps à perdre ?

- C'est bon, je sors, maugréa Rosa. De toute façon, elle était propre sa chambre…

Et les deux femmes partirent.

Dans la pièce des photos, la femme de chambre n'avait pas remarqué un tableau de liège où étaient épinglés des post-it, et même si elle l'avait vu, les informations qu'elle aurait pu y lire n'aurait rien eu d'alarmant à ses yeux. Et pourtant elles n'étaient pas rassurantes.

Sur le tableau, on pouvait distinguer plusieurs colonnes. Sur l'une, il y avait des photos de Max en différents lieux, dans son bureau, dans la rue, dans sa maison, ainsi que son emploi du temps des semaines passées et des jours à venir. A côté, dans une autre colonne, étaient épinglées des photos de Thaïs et Matthew, et de Logan, ainsi que des informations concrètes sur eux. Leur vie était complètement décortiquée et analysée.

**13h, Terminal City, maison des Cale.**

Tous les dimanches, les Cale avait un petit rituel ; ils recevaient leurs amis pour déjeuner. Et ce dimanche-là ne dérogeait pas à la règle, même si les invités étaient un petit peu plus nombreux que d'ordinaire.

Logan, Max et Jace étaient dans la cuisine, afin de tout préparer tandis que les adolescents installaient une troisième table. Dans le salon, Original Cindy attisait le feu de cheminée et Fire s'occupait de Tigrou, qui courait partout, perpétuellement agité. Une fois les plats sur le feu, la table mise, tous se retrouvèrent dans le salon où Logan s'apprêtait à servir l'apéritif quand on sonna à la porte. Chris alla ouvrir et entrèrent Joshua, sa femme et leurs trois enfants. Les deux plus jeunes coururent rejoindre le fils d'OC et Fire, et ensemble ils continuèrent de chahuter. Les adultes et les adolescents se servirent à boire et attaquèrent la descente des amuse-gueule, espérant faire venir ainsi les retardataires. Gem ne tarda pas à arriver, suivi de peu par Alec, et alors que tous passaient enfin à table, la sonnerie retentit une énième fois. Ce fut Logan qui alla ouvrir.

- Salut Logan, marmonna Mole. Désolé pour le retard, mais « Monsieur » Case faisait des simagrées pour ne pas venir.

- Ce n'est pas grave, entrez, dit Logan. Ravi de te voir, Case.

Le jeune homme était mal à l'aise mais Logan lui prouva qu'il n'était pas en colère contre lui, lui faisant un clin d'œil complice, et il se détendit. A table, par contre, Thaïs faisait tout pour disparaître discrètement sous le meuble tandis que Max la fusillait du regard.

Le repas était bien animé et les conversations allaient bon train. À ce moment là, Max se plaignait de son boulot.

- Ce qui m'énerve le plus, mis à part les absences de mon cher bras droit, dit-elle en plaisantant, ce sont ces nombreuses plaintes qui me parviennent, comme quoi de jeunes crétins profiteraient de leurs avantages génétiques pour semer la pagaille.

- En faisant quoi ? s'intéressa OC.

- Bagarres, vols, cambriolages, non respect de règles élémentaires…

- J'ai l'impression que tu décris notre jeunesse, railla Alec.

- N'importe quoi, Alec, nous ce n'était pas la même chose, déclara Max, péremptoire.

- Et peux-tu me dire en quoi ?

- Nous, nous devions survivre, tandis qu'aujourd'hui, les choses sont différentes, notre

condition s'est améliorée…

- Mais peut-être pas assez, la coupa-t-il.

- Mais, bon sang, Alec, où vis-tu ? s'énerva Max. Ce monde remonte la pente, mais rien ne se fera comme ça, du jour au lendemain, surtout si, même nous, nous ne sommes pas capables d'élever convenablement nos gosses et de les empêcher de refaire nos bêtises.

- Et bien Logan, il me semble que ta femme désavoue ses actes passées, peut-être qu'elle regrette d'être venu te cambrioler un soir, lança OC, afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Idiote ! fit Max en riant, et tous l'imitèrent.

À l'autre bout de la table, du côté des adolescents, les rires fusaient aussi. Du fait d'un pari, Anne et Chris rivalisaient à coup de blagues salaces et les autres riaient bien trop pour les départager. Le téléphone sonna et Thaïs décrocha. C'était Hope qui, s'ennuyant toute seule chez elle, demandait à participer à la conversation par téléphones interposés. Thaïs la mit sur haut-parleur et la conversation continua ainsi, de temps en temps interrompue par les plus jeunes qui faisaient des aller-retour entre leurs aînés et les parents.

Ceux-ci justement étaient tout ouïes autour de Jace qui leur parlait des relations problématiques que pouvaient nouer les transgéniques et se demandait vers quelle société ils allaient.

- Ce dont j'ai peur, c'est qu'un jour prochain, nous ne soyons plus capables de distinguer qui est qui…

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit un problème, dit Gem, nous n'avons pas besoin de garder à tout prix la trace de nos origines.

- Même si pour certains, il faudra du temps pour l'effacer, fit Mole, pince-sans-rire.

- Et puis, la mixité force la tolérance, renchérit Logan.

- Je sais bien tout ça, reprit Jace, et je ne dis pas que c'est un mal, je dis juste qu'il faudrait peut-être se méfier de certains mélanges.

- Lesquels par exemple ? demanda Max.

- Familiers et Transgéniques !

- Ça n'existe pas, plaisanta Alec, nous ne sommes pas assez suicidaires ni complètement barjos.

- Et pourtant, j'ai vu hier un petit couple d'adolescents qui souhaitaient vivre comme tout le monde, s'efforçant d'oublier leurs origines discordantes…

- Tant mieux s'ils s'aiment, poursuivit Alec, après un instant de réflexion. Nous n'allons pas commencer à vouloir régenter la vie de nos enfants, en leur interdisant d'aimer nos ennemis actuels, alors que nous reprochions à ceux d'hier de nous empêcher d'aimer des leurs…

- Alec, ce n'est pas si simple ! s'irrita Jace.

- Mais si, au contraire, c'est très simple, pour la bonne raison que l'on n'a pas à s'en mêler. Mais, avec nos pseudo théories et nos peurs enfantines, on fait de cette planète, un monde de crainte, de soupçons et de haine. Pourquoi ne laisse-t-on pas les gens s'aimer comme ils le souhaitent, on n'a pas à intervenir dans leurs vies, ce sont leurs choix, ça ne nous concerne pas.

- Ce sont de bien belles paroles, tout ça, Alec, plaisanta Max, taquine. Mais peut-on savoir quelle dernière poulette, que tu t'es levée, t'inspire autant ?

Gem, qui était en train de boire de l'eau, manqua de s'étouffer bruyamment et tous les regards convergèrent vers elle.

- Ben quoi ? rougit-elle. J'ai avalé de travers, j'ai le droit, non ?

- Si tu le dis, fit OC, perplexe.

Alec, de son côté, fusillait Max du regard.

- Je trouve ta remarque bien cynique, Maxie, sous prétexte que je suis un crétin qui connaît bibliquement un pourcentage important des femmes de TC…

- Ne sois pas si modeste, tu peux dire Seattle, rajouta Max, en riant.

- Si tu veux, enragea Alec, des femmes de SEATTLE, je n'aurais pas le droit d'avoir mon avis sur l'amour…

- Il faudrait déjà que tu puisses aimer, continua Max, sarcastiquement.

- Mais merde ! Qu'est ce que vous avez tous à croire que, depuis Rachel, je ne peux plus aimer. Vous n'êtes pas dans mon cœur, alors ne cherchez pas à décider à ma place.

- Excuse-moi, fit Max, consciente d'avoir été blessante. C'est juste que toutes ces filles qui sont passées entre tes bras, n'y sont jamais restées.

- Max, ça suffit ! dit Gem, volant au secours d'Alec. Tu n'as pas à…

- Non Gem, laisse ! Que je m'explique une bonne fois pour toute, auprès de ceux qui se prétendent mes amis mais qui se permettent de me juger. Je n'ai pas choisi de mener une vie de patachon, je n'ai jamais décidé que je passerais vingt ans de ma vie à flirter la soirée, coucher la nuit et oublier le matin, et si j'avais pu l'éviter, je l'aurais fait. C'est juste que je n'avais pas trouvé la bonne personne, celle qui me ferait me sentir éternellement jeune, avec qui j'aurais envie de passer toutes les secondes qui me restent, qui me ferait oublier les déconvenues de la vie, avec qui je voudrais fonder une famille, qui…

À l'énoncé de ce dernier souhait, Gem fut prise d'une violente quinte de toux ; elle venait, de nouveau, d'avaler de travers, et tous les regards se reportèrent sur elle. Elle leur fit signe que tout allait bien et l'attention revint sur Alec. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait vraiment comment réagir face à cette déclaration ; personne ne s'attendait à voir Alec de cette façon. Il était leur ami mais aucun ne le voyait comme une personne sensible, il avait toujours su si bien cacher cette partie de lui-même. Même les adolescents avaient interrompu leur conversation, et le regardaient bizarrement.

- … et qui m'aimerait tel que je suis, avec mes parts d'ombre, termina Alec.

- L'emploi du plus-que-parfait dénoterait-il qu'aujourd'hui, tu aurais trouvé ta perle rare ? le taquina Thaïs.

- Peut-être, répondit-il en fixant Gem. En tout cas, je l'espère…

Gem détourna le regard et s'intéressa grandement à l'histoire que lui racontait Sandy, la fille de Joshua. Et les autres, adultes et adolescents, reprirent leurs conversations sans qu'aucun n'ait vu ce regard, ni compris l'allusion.

**15h, Terminal City, appartement de Gem.**

Dans sa chambre, Hope, le téléphone bloqué contre son oreille, se coiffait.

- Mais si je te le dis, Thaïs, c'est bon, je me connais, quand même…

- Et moi, je continue de penser que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, dit Thaïs, à l'autre bout du fil.

- Pense ce que tu veux, moi je te dis que je suis guérie et donc je sors.

- Hope… soupira Thaïs. Sois raisonnable…

- Mais je t'assure que c'est passé, je peux bien sortir un peu, ça fait trois jours que je suis enfermée, je crise, moi, j'ai besoin d'air.

- Et qu'en dit ta mère ?

- Elle n'est pas là. En ce moment, elle n'est même jamais là, alors je ne pense pas que ça la dérangera… Bon il faut que je te laisse. À plus.

- Hope ! cria Thaïs, mais la communication fut coupée.

Hope termina de se coiffer, enfila un pull et, attrapant sa veste, sortit au moment où le téléphone sonna de nouveau. La jeune fille l'ignora et partit marcher dans la ville. Elle comptait bien se changer la tête, il lui fallait oublier les désagréables sensations que cette « maladie » lui avait procurées. Toutes les séries-X n'avaient plus à souffrir des chaleurs car la plupart avait été soignée à Manticore, et les autres suivaient un traitement mensuel très efficace. Mais pour les générations suivantes, la question ne s'était pas encore posée ; pour les hybrides, l'idée s'était imposée qu'ils avaient peu de chance d'en souffrir, mais pour les « purs » descendants des X, il y avait un risque de voir ce phénomène réapparaître, puisque les chaleurs étaient une conséquence de leurs gênes félins. Comme Hope faisait partie des premiers résultats des copulations forcées de Manticore, elle avait eu la malchance d'être la première enfant de Terminal City à en souffrir, mais l'avantage était que, comme dès le mois suivant elle suivrait le traitement, elle ne devrait plus subir ces désagréments.

Il faisait beau pour la saison et Hope souriait au soleil. Elle était apaisée et, bien que plusieurs garçons soient passés devant elle, elle ne leur avait pas sauté dessus. Puisque tout lui indiquait qu'elle était guérie, elle était bien contente d'avoir écouté son instinct et de ne plus être cloîtrée dans sa chambre.

Ses pérégrinations l'avaient amenée devant le temple œcuménique de TC et instinctivement, Hope y pénétra. Elle n'était d'aucune confession, mais elle aimait bien cet endroit où tous se respectaient et où personne ne jugeait. C'était un lieu de calme et de sérénité, une sorte de havre de paix qui contrastait terriblement avec le reste de la ville et la vie qu'elle menait. Hope s'assit sur un banc et, se laissant gagner par l'atmosphère de bien-être, se détendit. Au bout d'une demi-heure, requinquée, elle se leva et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'un jeune pasteur vint à sa rencontre.

- Bonjour, lui dit-il. Je peux vous aider ?

- Non merci, c'est gentil, j'étais juste venu parce que c'est apaisant.

- Vous avez raison…

Alors qu'il parlait, Hope sentit soudain que son corps s'embrasait de nouveau et des pensées indécentes à l'égard du pauvre révérend la submergeaient. Réalisant ce qui lui arrivait, elle voulut s'enfuir loin de cette tentation mais le jeune prélat, ne voyant pas le danger qu'il encourait, tenait à discuter avec elle.

Evidemment au bout de quelques instants, Hope sentit s'amoindrir sa résistance à ses pulsions et elle n'était plus très loin du point de non-retour. Elle trouvait le jeune pasteur de plus en plus sexy et ses yeux pétillaient d'une lueur irrévérencieuse. Elle se voyait l'embrassant, le débarrassant de sa robe et l'entraînant au sol quand, heureusement, une dame s'approcha d'eux pour discuter avec le prêtre, permettant à Hope de se reprendre et de chasser ces pensées. Mais elle était consciente qu'elle ne garderait plus son empire sur ses sens pendant très longtemps et, profitant de l'intervention opportune de la dévote, Hope les salua et s'en alla. Afin de garder, pendant un temps encore, le contrôle sur sa libido, elle s'arrêta au bassin d'eau bénite et y plongea la tête.

En courant, elle rejoignit le garage où l'attendait sa moto, l'enfourcha et se mit en tête de quitter au plus vite la ville. Elle passa les premiers postes de contrôles sans encombre mais comme son laisser-passer ne s'appliquait pas à ceux de la périphérie de la ville et qu'elle ne souhaitait pas perdre son temps en palabres inutiles et autres sources de tentation, Hope se résolut à passer en force, utilisant un tremplin de skate pour sauter par delà le grillage d'une zone peu surveillée. Elle ne s'était pas éloignée de 500 mètres qu'elle entendit des sirènes et aperçut dans son rétroviseur une voiture de police. Appuyant sur l'accélérateur, Hope poussa sa moto au maximum de sa puissance et commença à distancer les flics. Elle ne tenait vraiment pas à se faire arrêter, surtout pas dans cet état.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle garait sa bécane devant le chalet de famille de Logan et crochetait la serrure. Là, au moins, elle serait à l'abri de toute tentation et si, par un malencontreux hasard, elle apercevait un bûcheron ou un randonneur, elle pouvait toujours allait piquer une tête dans le lac, dont la température, à cette période de l'année, aurait raison de ses ardeurs.

**20h, Seattle, restaurant français « La fleur de Paris ».**

Dans ce restaurant extrêmement chic, Logan et Max dînaient en tête-à-tête, profitant de leur soirée de liberté, sans adolescent révolté ou en passe de l'être. Ils avaient décidé de passer un bon moment, en laissant de côté leurs petits tracas du quotidien. Ce soir, c'était fête et rien ne les empêcherait d'en profiter.

Max avait déjà oublié toutes leurs dernières querelles et ne pensait plus qu'à l'instant présent, au repas délicieux, à la musique divine et à son prince charmant qui la regardait de la manière qu'elle aimait tant, comme si elle seule existait. Logan avait chassé ses sombres pensées et toute son attention était portée sur sa femme, prêt à combler toutes ses attentes.

Ils étaient dans cette optique quand le maître d'hôtel vint à leur table.

- Excusez-moi, mais on vous demande au téléphone, monsieur.

Logan se leva, sourit à Max et suivit le majordome, jusqu'au hall. Là, il s'accouda au comptoir et se saisit du combiné.

- Oui ?

- Allô Papa ? fit Thaïs. Je m'excuse de déranger votre tête-à-tête romantique mais sais-tu où maman a rangé le coffret des films du « Seigneur des Anneaux »…

- Thaïs… soupira Logan.

- Nan, parce que j'ai beau chercher, je ne le trouve pas et Maïa et MJ veulent voir ça ce soir, alors…

- Vous êtes impossibles, enfin… le coffret est dans le placard des films, derrière les séries du « Parrain » et des « Dents de la Mer », mais tu aurais pu demander à ton frère, il le sait.

- Oui mais il n'est pas là… Enfin merci papounet chéri, fit Thaïs, câline.

- De rien, et s'il te plait, ne rappelle pas ! Même si la maison brûle, entendu ?

- Voui, marmonna l'adolescente.

Logan raccrocha et rejoignit Max, qui s'impatientait.

- Alors ?

- Oh rien ! Ta fille et tes neveux ne peuvent pas se passer de nous, plaisanta-t-il. Bon, où en étions-nous ?

- Nous parlions vacances, sourit Max en lui prenant la main. Et je pensais qu'on pourrait disparaître pendant une petite semaine, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée, et quand pourrait-on s'éclipser ?

- Peut-être à la fin du mois, il faudrait que je regarde sur mon agenda, mais je pense que je devrais pouvoir me libérer.

- Ah oui, ton agenda… marmonna Logan, quelque peu dépité. J'oubliais…

- Ne le prends pas comme ça, mon cœur, dit Max, gentiment. Si jamais tu dois sauver le monde à ce moment-là, on décalera.

Elle rit et l'embrassa par dessus la table. Logan répondit à son baiser et l'empêcha de se rasseoir. Les autres clients, des vieux bourgeois pour le plupart, les regardaient fixement, excessivement choqués. Logan et Max s'en rendirent compte et, malicieusement, continuèrent leur petit jeu. Puis, considérant que la plaisanterie avait assez duré, ils se rassirent et firent des clins d'œil aux clients, qui pour certains en rirent et d'autres continuèrent d'être offensés.

- Je t'aime, dit Max tendrement en regardant Logan dans les yeux.

- Moi auss…

Le téléphone portable de Max sonna et, confuse, elle se précipita pour décrocher.

- Allô ? répondit-elle, sous le regard contrarié de Logan. Oui ?

- Allô Max ? C'est Mole, je voulais savoir si tu n'avais pas oublié ton rendez-vous de demain, chez le gouverneur.

- Non, Mole, grogna Max, agacée. Je n'ai pas oublié, mais je te remercie quand même. Bonne soirée.

Elle raccrocha et s'excusa auprès de Logan. Elle paraissait tellement penaude qu'il éclata de rire et la rassura. Un serveur leur apporta le dessert.

Au même moment, à quelques rues de là, Cleo, Matthew et Chris, à moto, étaient arrêtés à un feu rouge. Pour ne pas changer, Cleo et Chris se disputaient. Cleo lui reprochait de toujours la suivre quoiqu'elle fasse et Chris, d'agir comme une écervelée suicidaire et inconsciente. Matthew, lui, s'efforçait de ne pas prendre parti et restait dans l'ombre.

- Mets-toi bien ça dans la tête, Cleo, tant que tu agiras ainsi, je serais toujours dans ton dos, l'instruisit Chris. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il t'arrive des ennuis.

- Mais laisse-moi vivre, bon sang ! s'écria-t-elle, furieuse. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton approbation pour agir. Tu n'es pas mon père et ce n'est pas parce que tu me l'as volé que ça te donne des droits sur moi.

Cleo fit un signe discret à Matthew et, alors que le feu était encore rouge, les deux démarrèrent sur les chapeaux de roues.

- La garce ! enragea Chris.

Et il démarra à son tour. L'idée de Cleo était évidente, elle tenait à le distancer, mais il ne comptait pas la laisser faire, la moto qu'il avait empruntée dans le Kansas avait assez de répondant pour éviter ça.

Deux rues plus loin, Cleo s'aperçut que son frère les rattrapait déjà et fit signe à Matthew de mettre les gaz. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil à son compteur et blêmit ; ils avaient très largement dépassé la limite autorisée, son aiguille indiquait 160 km/h, et il devait encore accélérer. De loin, il vit un énième feu passer au rouge et se résigna à le griller comme les précédents. Cleo lui indiqua qu'ils tourneraient au dernier moment, de manière à perdre ou, au minimum, à ralentir Chris. Mais alors qu'ils abordaient leur virage, les deux adolescents se rendirent compte que la route était coupée et qu'un camion était immobilisé dans la largeur. Du fait de leur grande vitesse, il leur était impossible de s'arrêter à temps et instinctivement, ils couchèrent leurs motos et se laissèrent déraper. Ils passèrent ainsi sous le poids lourd mais ne réussirent pas à reprendre le contrôle de leurs bécanes comme ils espéraient. Ils terminèrent leur course en traversant la baie vitrée d'un restaurant et ils s'arrêtèrent enfin au milieu de tables, chaises et clients. Ceux-ci hurlaient et plusieurs rombières s'étaient évanouies. Doucement, Cleo se relevait, en grimaçant. Matthew, lui, essayait de se dégager de sous sa moto et parvint à se mettre debout. Il avait probablement l'épaule démise et plusieurs côtes fêlées. Cleo avait eu plus de chance, elle n'avait que quelques écorchures et une bosse au front. Alors qu'au milieu du vacarme, ils regardaient tristement leurs motos, Cleo s'inquiétant de la réaction de Anne à qui elle l'avait empruntée, Matt, du prix des réparations, ils entendirent une voix familière.

- Matthew ! Cleo !

- Oups… maman, balbutia Matthew, en baissant la tête.

- Mais vous êtes fou ? Vous auriez pu vous tuer, dit Max en se précipitant vers eux, Logan, consterné, sur les talons. Vous n'avez rien ?

Sans se soucier des regards des clients scandalisés, elle les palpa et, après avoir constaté qu'ils n'avaient rien d'irréparable, gifla son fils.

- Petits cons, dit-elle, les prenant dans ses bras. Ne me refaites plus une frayeur comme ça, vous m'entendez ?

Max avait eu bien trop peur pour leur en vouloir et elle pleurait presque de les voir saufs. Logan, en soupirant, serra son fils dans ses bras.

- Doucement p'pa, marmonna Matthew, en souriant faiblement. Mon épaule…

Les serveurs s'affairaient auprès des clients afin de continuer le service, et déblayaient les débris et le verre brisé. Matthew et Cleo avaient été assis à une table et le maître d'hôtel s'empressait autour d'eux, leur apportant à boire ainsi qu'une trousse de premiers secours. Logan désinfectait les blessures de Cleo et Max, après lui avoir enlevé ses pulls, examinait le torse de Matthew.

- Oh non ! Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore fait ? maugréa Chris, observant les dégâts, de l'autre côté de la vitre.

- Chris ? Tu n'as rien ? demanda Max.

- Non, répondit l'adolescent, en enjambant les restes de la vitre. Je regarde où je vais moi… Je suis désolé pour tout ça.

- Bah, ce n'est pas de ta faute, fit Logan. Je crois que, quand ta sœur a décidé quelque chose, rien ni personne ne peut l'arrêter, même pas un 36 tonnes à ce qu'on a pu voir.

- Désolé d'avoir gâché votre repas, dit Matthew, confus.

- Ce n'est pas grave, la prochaine fois, on pensera à vous enfermer dans les oubliettes, plaisanta Max, et on vous y laissera…

**Lundi 8 novembre 2038, 6h, Seattle, Terminal City, immeuble de Gem.**

Hope entra dans l'appartement de sa mère, traversa le salon et alla dans sa chambre. Elle se changea rapidement, se coiffa et partit dans la cuisine, où elle se prépara un petit-déjeuner. Elle était assise derrière son bol de céréales quand elle aperçut une chaussure de sa mère sur le sol, ainsi qu'un pull d'homme gisant sur une chaise.

- C'est à qui ? se demanda-t-elle.

Mais il était bien trop tôt à ses yeux pour qu'elle commence une enquête sur cette question hautement importante. Elle se reconcentra donc sur ses céréales.

Alors qu'elle terminait de déjeuner, elle entendit du bruit et se figea derrière son bol. Quelqu'un s'approchait de la cuisine et ce n'était pas sa mère. Hope se renfonça dans l'ombre et attendit, toujours cachée par son bol. La porte s'ouvrit et Alec entra. Il ouvrit le frigo et en sortit une bouteille d'eau et des restes, qu'il déposa sur un plateau. Sans se rendre compte de la présence de Hope, il repartit, en emportant le plateau. Hope était comme paralysée, incapable d'articuler quoique ce soit et respirant à peine. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir Alec à cette heure dans sa cuisine mais ce qui l'avait le plus médusée, c'était qu'il était complètement nu.

**9h, Terminal City, immeuble de Joshua.**

Max étant à la mairie, les enfants à l'école, Logan ne voulait pas rester seul, à déprimer, chez lui et il avait prévu de faire un tour. Ses pas l'ayant mené près de chez Joshua, il sonna chez son vieil ami, pensant qu'avec lui, au moins, il ne réfléchirait pas à ses soucis, son inaction et ses cinquante ans.

Ce fut Hailey qui lui ouvrit, étonnée de sa présence matinale mais ravie.

- Logan ? Entre donc, tu viens pour moi ou pour Josh ? le taquina-t-elle.

- Mais pour vos beaux yeux, charmante dame, dit Logan, continuant la plaisanterie. Sinon, l'artiste est là ?

- Dans son antre… Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- À cette heure ? Dans ce cas, un thé…

Logan traversa l'appartement et entra dans l'atelier de Joshua, qui peignait un magnifique lever de soleil sur la ville. Celui-ci était trop concentré pour avoir entendu Logan arriver et il ne se retourna pas.

- C'est vraiment beau, dit Logan après un moment.

- Logan ! fit Joshua en se retournant. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Assez pour voir que ton talent ne décline pas et que cette toile est une de tes meilleures…

- Et qu'elle se vendra très facilement, dit Hailey, en apportant le thé.

Elle déposa le plateau sur la table et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Joshua, l'empêchant ainsi de continuer de peindre. En riposte, Joshua la barbouilla avec son pinceau.

- Hi ! s'exclama-t-elle. Arrête, je bosse moi !

Et Hailey se saisit de la palette et, à son tour, badigeonna le visage de son mari. Ils éclatèrent de rire et s'embrassèrent, sous les yeux de Logan, amusé. Hailey se leva et se regarda dans un miroir ; son visage était maculé d'orange et son tailleur était tâché de mauve en plusieurs endroits.

- Et bien je suis quitte pour me changer, dit-elle et elle sortit de la pièce.

Joshua posa son pinceau et vint s'asseoir en face de son ami, qui servait le thé.

- Quoi de neuf depuis hier ?

- Pas grand chose, dit Logan, en feuilletant un épais bottin, dont des pages avaient été arrachées par des mains couvertes de peinture… Ça te sert à quoi, cet annuaire ?

- Oh, je m'en sers pour mes palimpsestes. C'est une sorte de bottin mondain, avec les pseudo gens importants de la région. Tu sais, ceux qui vivent dans leur microcosme et qui trouve bien d'écrire leurs noms, rangs, généalogies, fortunes ainsi que les évènements, dit « importants », de la saison dans un bouquin. Et bien, c'est leur dernière parution…

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et rirent de l'absurdité de la chose. Logan continua de feuilleter l'annuaire, en plaisantant sur ce qu'il y trouvait.

- Nous avons donc Madame Teresa von Hemmel, veuve du colonel von Hemmel, fille de Lord Paddington, dont la fortune s'élève à ppfffrr… s'étouffa Logan, les yeux écarquillés. C'en est indécent.

Il continua de tourner les pages quand il s'arrêta brusquement, et manqua de recracher son thé.

- Et bien, Logan, tu as vu un fantôme ?

- Non, ma tante Margo… et qui donne des réceptions mondaines maintenant… Mais elle est complètement folle ! marmonna-t-il en se levant.

Logan tournait en rond dans la pièce, sortit son portable et composa un numéro. Joshua, intrigué, regarda la page où Logan s'était arrêté. Il pouvait y lire l'annonce suivante : « Madame Margo Cale, veuve de Jonas Cale, vous informe qu'une réception sera donné à l'occasion des 50 ans de son neveu, M. Logan Cale, le jeudi 11 novembre 2038 en sa demeure ». Joshua ne savait pas trop s'il devait rire ou pas, et il regarda l'intéressé, qui s'énervait au téléphone.

- Comment ça, elle n'est pas là ?… Je m'en moque, dites-lui que son neveu, Logan Cale cherche à la joindre de toute urgence et qu'elle a intérêt à le rappeler, toute occupée qu'elle soit !

Logan coupa la communication et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil. Joshua partit ouvrir un placard et remplit un verre de Bourbon.

- Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant.

- Merci, répondit Logan et il ingurgita d'une traite la boisson. Tu as lu ? Tu as vu ce qu'elle compte faire ? Je ne l'ai pas vu trois fois en dix-sept ans et maintenant elle fait de mon anniversaire, un événement mondain… Non mais elle ne va pas bien, il faut la faire enfermer…

Logan se leva et se resservit un autre verre, qui disparut presque aussi vite que le premier.

**11h 15, Seattle, Tolkien High School, salle du jardin d'hiver.**

Thaïs, Hope, Anne et d'autres élèves entrèrent et s'avachirent sur une banquette libre. Ils sortaient d'un cours de littérature et n'avaient pas d'autre cours avant une demi-heure.

- Dis, Thaïs, où est ton frère ? demanda une adolescente. Parce que je ne l'ai pas vu en cours aujourd'hui…

- Et tu ne l'y verras pas pendant un bout de temps, répondit Thaïs, pas tant que Cleo sera dans les parages et qu'elle aura ce pouvoir sur lui…

- Quel pouvoir ? demanda la fille, inquiète.

- Elle le fait bander, fit Anne, triviale.

- Anne ! s'exclama Thaïs, faussement choquée. Enfin, tout ça parce que mon frère n'a pas le cerveau à la bonne place.

Et plusieurs adolescents rirent, la jeune fille qui s'était inquiété de Matthew, baissa la tête et quitta la pièce.

- Et voilà, râla Thaïs. Mon frère est vraiment un crétin, il se laisse manipuler par une petite peste, alors que Manon est folle de lui et qu'elle est bien plus saine que Cleo…

- Que veux-tu ? C'est un mec, ne lui demande pas, en plus, d'être intelligent, plaisanta Anne, avant de se faire assommer à coups de coussins par ses camarades masculins… Ok, ok, je retire… Et dis donc Hope, tu me lâches à ce que je vois. Sympa la solidarité.

- Hein ? fit l'intéressée, en émergeant de ses pensées. Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu viens de me dire…

- À mon avis, tu n'as rien entendu de toute la conversation, dit Anne. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as l'air complètement ailleurs depuis ton retour. Tu es encore malade ?

- Mais non, ronchonna Hope.

- Alors, c'est quoi ? demanda Thaïs. Parce qu'Anne a raison, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.

- Ben, comment dire ? bredouilla Hope. J'ai eu droit à un drôle de réveil…

- Raconte ! fit un garçon et tous se resserrèrent autour d'Hope.

- Imaginez : il était 6h, j'étais dans ma cuisine, en train de finir de déjeuner, quand j'entends du bruit. Je ne bouge plus et là, devinez ce que je vois !

- Un rat ? proposa une fille.

- Le père Noël ? plaisanta un garçon.

- Un voleur ? demanda Anne, sceptique.

- Allez, dis-nous ! implora Thaïs, pressée.

- Alec ! dit Hope, triomphante.

- Alec ? firent Thaïs et Anne, incrédules.

- Alec ? répéta Gary.

- Tu ne le connais pas, dit Anne.

- Mais si, il est sorti avec ma tante, indiqua-t-il.

Thaïs, Anne et Hope se regardèrent en haussant les épaules ; ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Par contre, ce qui l'était plus, était ce que venait de raconter Hope et ses deux amies avaient du mal à la croire. Aucune ne s'était imaginée qu'un jour quelque chose, autre que des baffes, se passerait entre Gem et Alec.

- Alec ? Tu es sérieuse ? poursuivit Thaïs.

- Oh oui, et ce n'est pas tout…

- Quoi encore ? fit Anne, à bout de patience.

- Il était dans le plus simple appareil ! leur asséna Hope, toute contente de son histoire.

- Non ! firent les autres.

- Tu veux dire… ? insista une fille.

- À poil, en tenue d'Adam, une main devant, une main derrière, nu quoi ! dit Hope.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, chacun s'imaginant la scène à leur manière.

- Donc ça signifie qu'Alec sort avec ta mère ? demanda Gary.

- Non, il était à poil dans ma cuisine à 6 h du mat' pour vérifier la plomberie, ironisa Hope.

- Gary, il n'y a pas à dire, tu comprends vite, le charria Anne, mais il faut t'expliquer longtemps.

**13h,** **à quelques km de Seattle, pas loin du lieu de pêche de Mole.**

Sur la route, Case pédalait sur son vélo. Il quitta la voie bitumée et s'engagea dans un chemin forestier. Après une cinquantaine de mètres, la piste n'était plus praticable et le jeune homme mit pied à terre. Portant son vélo, il continua d'avancer dans le sentier embroussaillé. Progressivement, le chemin disparaissait de plus en plus sous des buissons épineux et Case décida d'y dissimuler sa bicyclette. Les mains libres, il poursuivit son excursion à travers l'épaisse forêt et finit par arriver sur la berge d'une rivière. Là il croisa un vieux pêcheur qui le salua.

- Bonjour gamin.

- Bonjour Charles, la pêche est bonne ?

- À cette heure-là ? Non, plus maintenant, il est trop tard, le soleil est levé depuis trop longtemps. Si tu viens pour pêcher, tu aurais dû venir plus tôt…

- Non, je viens voir Mole, vous ne l'auriez pas vu ?

- Il est un peu plus bas, avec le grand Bobby et Diego…

- Merci Charles.

Et Case partit dans la direction indiquée, où il découvrit Mole et deux pêcheurs qui rangeaient leurs affaires. Le spectacle était étonnant, Mole portait une tenue de pêche classique, mais dont les tons verts et la coupe faisaient penser, sur lui, à un uniforme de combat ; à côté de lui, se tenait le grand Bobby, qui n'était pas spécialement grand mais plutôt gros. A vrai dire, il était franchement obèse et, associé à son faciès de danois pur souche, ça lui donnait des airs de père Noël. Et pour compléter le tableau, il y avait Diego, un petit homme vif, aux moustaches typiquement mexicaines, que l'on pouvait imaginer facilement endormi sous un sombrero, devant un saloon, au temps de la Conquête de l'Ouest. Et ces trois bonhommes, si dissemblables, qui se connaissaient depuis un mois à peine, en voyant Case s'assirent sur trois gros blocs de granit et, d'un même regard de connivence, le regardèrent s'approcher.

- Hé ! Chiquito ! fit Diego.

- Bonjour Diego, Bobby, Mole, les salua Case.

- Salut garnement, dit Bobby. Alors comme ça, on nous abandonne ?

- Je bosse moi, maintenant, s'excusa Case, en souriant. La pêche a été bonne ?

- On peut dire ça, bougonna Mole, en entrouvrant sa besace, où se trouvait une énorme carpe de 60 cm.

- Joli, fit Case.

- Est-ce que ton boulot te permet de boire un verre avec nous ? demanda Diego.

- Heu… oui, pourquoi pas, répondit Case.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre hommes, accompagné du vieux Charles, poussaient la porte d'un bar, lieu de rencontre de tous les pêcheurs du coin. Le zinc était plein et, à leur entrée, les têtes se tournèrent brièvement dans leur direction, mais les clients reprirent bien vite leurs occupations premières. Les nouveaux arrivants avisèrent une table libre et s'y installèrent. Case partit chercher des bières.

L'instant d'après, trois hommes entrèrent et s'assirent au comptoir, en seigneurs. De là, ils jaugèrent la clientèle et leurs regards s'arrêtèrent sur Mole.

- Tiens, mais on fait des appâts grandeur nature, maintenant ? ironisa l'un d'eux.

- Vu la taille, c'est pour attraper du gros poisson, renchérit un autre.

- Moi, je serais une truite, ça me ferait peur, un machin comme ça…

Case, qui attendait à côté d'eux, les fusilla du regard, mais comme sa commande était prête, il s'éloigna vers sa table, en maugréant :

- Crétins !

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit, le gringalet ? s'énerva le premier abruti.

Case posa les bières sur la table, en l'ignorant ostensiblement, achevant ainsi de mettre l'homme en rogne, qui se leva et vint dans sa direction. Case continuait de lui tourner le dos.

- Il y a un problème, minus ? Ou bien tu fait partie de la Société de Protection des Monstres ? fit-il, tout fier de sa blague.

Ses deux acolytes gloussèrent grassement. Et Case, avec un petit sourire narquois, se retourna vers l'homme.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as besoin qu'on te protège ?

Les autres clients, qui observaient la scène, espérant une bagarre, éclatèrent de rire et l'homme s'irrita.

- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, continua Case, même avec ton neurone d'huître et tes yeux de bourrin, tu trouvera quelqu'un pour s'occuper de toi un jour. Les bœufs, plus c'est con et plus c'est attachant.

L'homme rugit et voulut retourner une beigne à Case, qui se contenta de l'éviter.

- À ta place, King Kong, j'éviterais ça. T'as déjà l'air assez benêt comme ça, pour ne pas te ridiculiser encore plus devant tes disciples.

- Mes quoi ? fit l'abruti, ahuri.

- Oh le boulet ! Tes disciples, adeptes, néophytes, aspirants, les deux crétins qui te suivent, quoi !

Les deux individus en question se levèrent, menaçants, et rejoignirent leur « chef » auprès de Case.

- C'est la relève ou vous avez besoin de vos trois neurones pour comprendre ce que j'ai dis ?

La tension dans le bar était à son paroxysme. Tous attendaient qu'éclate la bagarre, prêts à intervenir, à prendre parti pour l'un ou l'autre ou tout simplement à saisir le premier prétexte pour se défouler, sans distinction ni choix d'adversaire. Un calme pesant s'installa, car toutes les conversations s'étaient arrêtées et tous retenaient leur souffle. Même la proprio était sortie de son bureau et, avec son barman, mettait les bouteilles et les verres à l'abri. Un sourire énigmatique s'affichait sur le visage de Mole, et une lueur d'amusement pétillait dans ses yeux.

- Je n'ai pas tout pigé mais je crois que tu te fous de notre gueule, morveux ? demanda l'un des gars.

- Mais si, tu vois que tu as compris. Ne te déprécie pas comme ça, même si t'as le QI d'une moule, continua Case.

- Ouais mais moi, au moins, je n'ai pas une gueule de lézard, se vexa l'homme, pitoyable.

- Non, t'as une gueule de con, ce n'est pas mieux, marmonna Bobby.

- Qui a dis ça ? s'énerva l'abruti, tout heureux de ne pas avoir à continuer d'affronter verbalement Case. Quel est l'inconscient qui a osé dire ça ?

- Moi, rugit Bobby en se levant.

Le grand Bobby n'avait plus son air débonnaire et sa forte corpulence, associée à sa mine sinistre, intimida les trois individus, qui se regardèrent, inquiets et piteux.

- Une envie pressante ? ironisa Mole. Les toilettes, c'est au fond à droite

- Oh, toi, l'insecte, la ferme ! répliqua le pseudo chef, qui ne voulais pas perdre complètement la face.

- Pas insecte, reptile, fit Mole, en exagérant, tel un instituteur. Les insectes, je les mange.

Il avait dit ça le plus sérieusement possible, mais avec toujours son petit sourire énigmatique, et les trois hommes ne savaient pas quoi répondre. Et comme Mole se mit à les ignorer et à continuer sa discussion piscicole, en sirotant sa bière, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils paraissaient bien ridicules aux yeux de tous les clients.

- Si vous comptez vous reconvertir en statues, railla Case, vous devriez penser à changer de posture, parce que avachis comme vous l'êtes, ce n'est pas très gracieux ni esthétique…

- Oh, mais j'en ai marre ! explosa le « chef ». Il va la fermer, le merdeux ?

- C'était juste un conseil amical, mais si c'est le modèle « crétin mononeuronal de bas étage » qui vous branche, je ne dis plus rien…

L'homme grogna un borborygme et fonça sur Case, qui esquiva le choc et l'attaquant termina sur une table voisine, heurtant au passage un client. Celui-ci l'empoigna et commença à lui taper dessus. La bataille tant attendue pouvait débuter et tous s'en donnèrent à cœur joie. Il n'y avait pas d'adversaire précis, il suffisait que quelqu'un bouscule son voisin pour qu'un nouveau foyer de bagarre voit le jour.

**14h, Seattle, Terminal City, école « Le Temps des Lumières », salle des professeurs.**

Profitant d'un court moment de répit, Gem se préparait un café et écoutait un morceau de musique. Keith, un de ses collègues, entra et partit farfouiller dans son casier, sans la regarder.

- Keith, ça va ? lui demanda Gem, étonnée de son attitude.

- Mouais, marmonna-t-il tristement. Bon week-end ?

- Oui, et le tien ?

- Bof, fit-il en baissant la tête.

Il quitta le salle au moment où entrait Claire, une autre institutrice. Gem était déconcertée par son comportement, elle n'avait pas l'habitude que Keith l'évite. D'ordinaire, il était toujours en train de la taquiner et de la courtiser et, même si elle n'avait jamais répondu à ses avances, elle appréciait cette complicité ambiguë.

- Tu en fais une tête, constata Claire. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- À moi, rien. Par contre, Keith n'a pas l'air d'aller bien, on dirait qu'il me fuit…

- Et ça t'étonne ? Ce mec est fou de toi et il t'idéalise, alors, que tu t'abaisses à tomber dans les bras d'Alec, ça ne peut que lui déplaire.

- Pardon ? fit Gem, éberluée.

- Oh, ne fais pas l'innocente ! Ce n'est un secret pour personne que tu t'es laissée séduire par lui, même si c'est une surprise. Qui aurait pu s'en douter ? Alec et toi, c'était bien le dernier couple imaginable.

Gem resta sans voix, elle n'appréciait pas vraiment que sa vie privée le soit aussi peu et elle sentait l'énervement la gagner. Comme elle n'était pas particulièrement amie avec Claire, elle avait du mal à se retenir de la remettre à sa place.

- Quand même Gem, on peut savoir ce qui t'a pris ? Tu sais très bien à quoi t'en tenir avec ce type. Il fallait me le dire que tu était en manque, je t'aurais arrangé un coup avec mon beau-frère, ou alors avec Keith, il n'y a pas plus énamouré que lui…

Gem se surpris à penser que sa collègue se trompait, qu'Alec pouvait rivaliser question sentiments, mais elle chassa vite cette idée, elle était bien trop furieuse que cette aventure soit parvenue jusqu'aux oreilles de Claire, l'une des commères les plus loquaces de TC. Elle devait vite la convaincre du contraire si elle ne voulait pas que cette rumeur, bien que véridique, se propage.

- Il doit y avoir erreur, il n'y a rien entre Alec et moi. Tu sais bien que ce n'est qu'un crétin, doublé d'un misogyne et je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je pourrais faire avec lui… Tu me connais non ? Je ne le supporte pas, et ce n'est pas demain la veille que mes mains se poseront sur lui, autrement que pour l'assommer.

- Mais pourtant… bredouilla Claire, sceptique.

- Pourtant quoi ? s'énerva Gem.

- Ben, pourtant ma source est sûre…

- À mon avis, elle est frelatée. Je sais bien ce que je fais de mes nuits, donc si je te dis qu'il n'y a rien, c'est qu'il n'y a rien. Et si quelqu'un peut prouver le contraire, je l'attends de pied ferme.

- Ne t'énerve pas, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Ça doit être encore un coup d'Alec, fit Claire, amadouée.

- Oui, probablement ; il va m'entendre d'ailleurs, continua Gem, ambiguë.

Elle termina de boire son café et quitta la salle, fière d'elle. Quand il le fallait, Gem savait très bien mentir et tromper son monde. Mais maintenant, elle devait mettre au clair cette histoire et trouver la fuite. Comme elle n'avait rien dit à personne, il n'y avait pas vraiment de doute sur son origine ; Alec avait dû encore frimer devant ses potes, incapable de tenir sa langue.

**15h, Etat de l'Oregon, Comté d'Umatilla, ville d'Umapine, sortie de l'école maternelle.**

Des parents, en majorité des femmes, venaient chercher leurs enfants. Une petite fille de quatre ans se précipita dans les bras de son père, qui la souleva et la fit tourner dans les airs. L'enfant riait et l'homme, un beau blond musclé, aux yeux clairs, la peau dorée par le soleil, lui souriait, le regard débordant d'amour et de tendresse. Une institutrice descendit le perron et s'approcha d'eux.

- Bonjour Duncan.

- Salut Esther, Wendy a été sage ?

- Adorable comme toujours… Leann récupère ?

- Oui, elle est rentrée ce matin avec le petit.

- C'est un garçon ? Il s'appelle comment ?

- Cameron, Cameron Roy Richmond.

- Et bien embrasse-le de ma part. Quant à toi, Wendy, prends soin de ton petit frère.

- Sûr et même que papa m'a promis de m'apprendre à le changer, fit l'enfant en souriant.

Les adultes éclatèrent de rire et l'homme porta la fillette jusqu'à sa voiture, une camionnette où l'on pouvait lire « Duncan Richmond, ébéniste ».

**15h 40, Etat de Washington, Seattle, Tolkien High School, hall d'entrée**.

Appuyé contre des casiers, Case, amoché, attendait patiemment. Le hall était désert, il n'y avait plus beaucoup d'élèves dans l'établissement. La majorité des cours était finie depuis une vingtaine de minutes et personne n'éprouvait vraiment le besoin de traîner sur les lieux. Cinq filles passèrent en riant et saluèrent Case, qui leur répondit poliment. Une minute plus tard arrivèrent Hope et Anne.

- Salut Case, firent-elles.

- Salut les filles. Vous n'auriez pas vu Thaïs ?

- Elle est encore en train de discuter avec le prof, elle ne devrait plus tarder, dit Anne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? demanda Hope, en désignant son front où du sang avait coagulé.

- Oh rien ! Une histoire de grandes personnes, plaisanta-t-il.

Les filles sourirent et s'en allèrent. Peu de temps après, Case vit Thaïs, accompagnée d'un vieux barbu, se diriger vers la sortie, sans le voir.

- Thaïs ! appela-t-il, en se précipitant vers elle.

- Case ! s'exclama-t-elle, tout sourire. Je te présente M. Schwartz, mon prof d'astronomie. C'est le meilleur dans son domaine.

- Merci miss Cale, dit le professeur. Je vous laisse et n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dis, ce lieu est vraiment intéressant.

- Au revoir professeur ! fit Thaïs, respectueuse.

Elle saisit la main de Case et, en courant, l'entraîna hors de l'établissement. Une fois la grille, où le gardien commençait à s'impatienter, dépassée, les deux jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent et un silence pesant s'installa. Ils ne savaient pas trop comment agir l'un en face de l'autre.

- Bonne journée ? demandèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, ce qui leur permit d'évacuer la tension.

- Comme une journée de cours, fit Thaïs, soulagée. Et toi, livrer des paquets, c'est toujours aussi dangereux ou bien tu as énervé Original Cindy?

- Même pas, c'était pendant ma pause, mais ce n'est rien…

- Fais-moi voir ça, dit l'adolescente d'un ton péremptoire.

Case s'assit contre la grille et Thaïs, lui dégageant le front, examina la blessure.

- Ce n'est pas très joli, constata-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit son sac, trouva un paquet de mouchoirs, en prit un et l'humecta avec sa bouteille. Elle le passa sur la plaie afin de nettoyer le sang séché, et bientôt le front ne garda qu'une fine cicatrice comme trace de la bagarre.

- Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça…

Elle sécha le front avec un mouchoir neuf et entreprit de remettre les cheveux de Case à leur place. Le jeune homme l'en empêcha doucement, en lui retenant la main et en la conservant entre ses doigts. Il la regarda longuement puis leva les yeux sur Thaïs, qui vira rapidement au rouge tomate. Case lui sourit et continua de la regarder, ses yeux exprimant plus de choses qu'il ne pourrait formuler avec des mots.

Gardant toujours la main de Thaïs dans la sienne, Case se leva et se dirigea vers son vélo. Thaïs le suivit comme un automate, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit et pestant intérieurement contre le sourire béat qu'elle affichait.

- Tu es venu comment ? demanda Case.

- À pied, ma moto est sous clef du fait des incartades de Matthew, et mon vélo est dégonflé.

- Alors grimpe !

Case enfourcha sa bicyclette, Thaïs s'installa devant lui en amazone et ils partirent.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Georges, le chef du poste de contrôle de l'entrée principale de Terminal City, vit arriver ce drôle d'équipage et sourit.

- Bonjour Georges, rit Thaïs.

- Et bien, jeunes gens, on rentre déjà au bercail ?

- Et non, pas encore, répondit Case. J'emmène cette demoiselle au musée afin de lui prouver qu'elle n'y connaît rien en peinture…

Thaïs donna une tape sur la tête de son chauffeur et éclata de rire.

- Tu vas voir toi, je relève le défi…

**16h, Olympia, manoir du gouverneur Bradbury.**

Max avait rendez-vous en début d'après-midi avec le gouverneur de l'Etat de Washington, et elle avait passé un certain temps à discuter avec celui-ci et ses conseillers. Depuis près d'une heure toutefois, la discussion avait perdu de son intérêt politique et progressait dans les mondanités futiles ; assise en compagnie du gouverneur et de sa femme, elle prenait le thé.

Max connaissait Karl H. Bradbury et sa femme Sheila depuis quelques années déjà, depuis l'investiture du premier en fait. À cette époque, le tout nouveau gouverneur démocrate avait pris l'initiative de rencontrer la jeune Maire-Commandant de Terminal City et lui avait rapidement accordée son estime, lui assurant ainsi un confortable soutien pour elle et les siens. Depuis peu, le nom de Max revenait souvent dans les discussions des politiciens du coin et ce, en grande partie, grâce à Bradbury qui voyait en elle une héritière politique. Il était de plus en plus question que le rôle politique de Max s'étende à l'échelle de la région, voire, à plus long terme, à celle de l'Etat et, cet après-midi, elle avait été conviée afin d'en discuter. Mais la conversation avait progressivement dévié, et Max était en train de parler famille avec le vieux couple.

- Je suis navrée de savoir que tes enfants te font tourner en bourrique, Max ! dit Sheila.

- Oh, j'espère que ce n'est que passager ! soupira Max. Ils peuvent être si adorable quand ils le veulent bien.

- Ils ont quel âge maintenant ? demanda Bradbury. 14 ? 15 ans ?

- Non, 16 et, comme ils ne cessent de me le rappeler, ils auront bientôt 17 ans.

À ce moment, le téléphone de Max sonna et, en s'excusant, elle s'éloigna pour décrocher.

- Oui chéri ?

- Max, je cherche à te joindre depuis ce matin, tu n'as pas eu mes messages ? fit Logan.

- Non, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Max. C'est Thaïs ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, les enfants vont bien,… enfin aux dernières nouvelles. Je voulais te tenir au courant de l'horreur que me prépare la tante Margo.

- La femme de l'oncle Jonas ? J'ignorais qu'elle était encore en vie, on n'a plus eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis que les jumeaux sont nés…

- Oui, je sais, mais il semble qu'elle cherche à bousculer notre petite vie. Elle organise une soirée en mon honneur jeudi, pour mes cinquante ans…

- Elle fait quoi ? s'exclama Max, soufflée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

- Et tu ne sais pas le pire, elle en fait un événement mondain. Je suis atterré, je ne lui ai rien demandé.

- Ecoute, je vais voir si je peux faire quelque chose. Il faut que je te laisse, je t'embrasse.

Max raccrocha et revint s'asseoir.

- Un ennui ? s'intéressa Bradbury.

- Pas grand chose, juste une parente de Logan qui a décidé de le réintégrer dans sa vie, en chamboulant son cinquantième anniversaire, jeudi.

- Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? demanda Sheila, étonnée. C'est bizarre qu'elle ne vous ait pas prévenus, ça ne ressemble pas à Margo Cale.

- Parce que vous, vous saviez ?

- Oui, c'est un événement prévu de longue date, nous avons même reçu les invitations par coursier spécial ce matin, continua l'épouse du gouverneur.

Max les regardait, stupéfiée, ne sachant quoi répondre.

**17h, Seattle, Terminal City, rue principale, sortie du musée.**

En chahutant, Case et Thaïs sortaient du musée, bousculant au passage quelques touristes européens et japonais. Ils traversèrent la rue et s'arrêtèrent devant la remorque d'un crêpier ambulant. Case acheta une crêpe et une gaufre, qu'il tendit à l'adolescente. Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent ensuite vers une place, où ils s'assirent sur le bord d'une imposante fontaine d'inspiration méditerranéenne et dégustèrent leurs gourmandises.

- Alors, qui est le vainqueur ? baragouina Thaïs, la bouche pleine.

- Je dois reconnaître que ton érudition m'a impressionné.

- Et oui, je ne suis pas la fille de mon père pour rien. Tu admets donc que j'ai gagné ?

- Pas si vite, jeune fille. Toi, tu es dans cette ville depuis ta naissance, ce musée tu l'as toujours connu, moi je viens d'arriver donc ce n'est pas équitable.

- Oh, le mauvais joueur ! C'est toi qui a lancé le pari, ne te cherche pas de fausses excuses, tu as perdu !

- Pas encore, j'ai droit à un joker. Je te pose trois questions sur la peinture, mouvements, évènements et œuvres que tu n'as pas côtoyé depuis que tu es en âge de marcher, et ensuite on avisera.

- D'accord, vas-y ! fit Thaïs, une lueur espiègle dans les yeux.

- Ok, d'où vient le nom du mouvement « Impressionnisme » ? Combien d'heures a-t-il fallu approximativement à De Vinci pour peindre sa Joconde, selon les experts ? Et quel est le point commun entre Courbet, Manet, Fantin-Latour et Whistler ?

- Dans l'ordre, le nom « Impressionnisme » vient d'un tableau de Monet « Impression, soleil levant », De Vinci aurait mis quelques 10 000 heures pour exécuter « la Joconde » et Courbet, Manet, Fantin-Latour et Whistler firent parti des peintres exposés au Salon des Refusés à Paris en 1863. Ça te va ?

- Heu… bredouilla Case, impressionné. Mais comment tu sais tout ça ?

- Papa nous endormait avec des livres sur l'histoire de l'art, sourit Thaïs. Et je peux même te dire que le Salon des Refusés a été traité par Zola dans son roman « L'œuvre ».

- Très bien, je reconnais ma défaite, admit le jeune homme. Quel est mon gage ?

- Celui-là… dit Thaïs en l'embrassant.

Case ne resta pas longtemps les bras ballants et répondit au baiser de la jeune fille, avant d'éclater de rire de concert.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

- Je dois aller visiter un observatoire que m'a conseillé le professeur Schwartz.

- Ah… fit Case, énigmatique.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux venir ? demanda Thaïs, étonnée de cette attitude.

- Non, je dois repartir bosser une heure ou deux ou Original Cindy va m'assommer… C'est juste que je trouve ton prof bizarre, je n'ai pas confiance en lui.

- T'es jaloux ? rit la jeune fille.

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, fit Case, vexé. Il a une façon spéciale de te regarder, si tu veux mon avis.

- Tu dérailles ! dit-elle sur la défensive. Il me regarde comme n'importe qui.

- Pas vraiment, il y a une drôle de lueur dans ses yeux, comme un rapace s'apprêtant à fondre sur sa proie.

- Arrête Case, tu débloques complètement ! Tu ne l'as vu que trois secondes, tu ne le connais même pas, alors qu'est-ce qui te permet de le juger aussi sévèrement.

- Il n'empêche que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment à son égard. Tu devrais rester sur tes gardes.

- N'importe quoi ! s'énerva Thaïs, furieuse. Et je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me sermonner sur mes fréquentations, j'ai déjà assez de Max.

- Thaïs… soupira Case.

- Ciao Case, passe une bonne soirée avec ta jalousie malsaine, je me casse !

Et Thaïs s'éloigna, sans se retourner, en direction de sa maison. Case la regarda partir, confus et inquiet à la fois, puis enfourcha son vélo et s'en alla. La berline noire qui les épiait samedi dans le secteur 4, se dégagea d'une colonne de voitures en stationnement et prit la même route que Thaïs.


	5. Chapter 4

**Titre :** … et il revient au galop.

**Auteur :** Shanee

**Rating :** PG-13 pour quelques dialogues

**Disclaimer :** Dark Angel, ses personnages et son univers appartiennent à James Cameron, Echevarria et la FOX. Les autres sont de moi.

CHAPITRE 4 : « Où il vaut mieux avoir les pieds sur terre.» 

**Lundi 8 novembre 2038,** **18h**,** Etat de Washington, Seattle, villa de la tante de Logan.**

La vieille dame était endormie sous sa véranda, un plaid sur les genoux. Dehors, la nuit était tombée et les villas avoisinantes commençaient à s'éclairer. Une belle voiture sombre s'arrêta devant les grilles de la maison et, au bout de quelques instants, le portail s'ouvrit, la laissant entrer. La voiture se gara devant le perron et le chauffeur descendit, s'apprêtant à ouvrir la porte à sa passagère, mais celle-ci ne lui en laissa pas le temps et, furieuse, jaillit hors de l'habitacle. Max fonça vers la lourde porte d'entrée et se suspendit au carillon.

Dans la véranda, Margo Cale se réveilla en sursaut et, réajustant ses vêtements de luxe, rentra dans la villa, se dirigeant vers le vestibule. Elle ne s'y était pas encore rendue qu'elle entendit des éclats de voix. Une porte s'ouvrit brutalement et la vieille dame se retrouva face à Max, particulièrement déterminée à la voir sans attendre.

- N'entrez pas là… s'écriait une domestique qui, confuse, s'excusa auprès de sa patronne. Je suis navrée, Madame, elle ne m'a pas écoutée…

- Ça ira Anna, laissez-nous. (à Max) Vous désirez ?

- Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi, à ce que je vois, persifla Max.

- Non, effectivement, admit la vieille dame. On se connaît d'où ?

- Le mariage de Logan, votre neveu, ça ne vous dit rien ?

- Heu, non, pas vraiment, ça remonte à loin…

- Surtout que vous n'y avez pas assisté, railla Max.

- Mais qui êtes-vous ?

- Sa femme, vous savez, la mère de ses enfants…

- Ah… se troubla la tante Margo. Mais prenez un siège.

Les deux femmes s'assirent et la vieille dame sonna une bonne. Max, pendant ce temps, ruminait dans son coin et attendait en observant la décoration fastueuse. Une domestique apporta le thé et les servit. Margo Cale hésitait à relancer la discussion, ne sachant pas par quoi débuter.

- Et tout se passe bien ? risqua-t-elle. La santé ? Les enfants marchent à l'école ?

- Ça vous intéresse ? Parce qu'on ne vous a pas souvent vue ces dix-sept dernières années.

- Heu… Enfin, nous ne sommes pas vraiment du même…

- Monde ? Effectivement et ça ne nous aurait même pas traversé l'esprit d'organiser une soirée pour quelqu'un que l'on a renié pendant plus d'une décennie, sans même penser à avertir le principal intéressé.

- Ah, c'est pour ça ! Je comprends mieux votre venue. Je comptait vous prévenir d'ici peu, évidemment vous êtes invitée.

- Evidemment ! ironisa Max. Et est-ce qu'il vous serait venu à l'esprit que Logan pourrait ne pas avoir envie de venir ?

- Mais pourquoi donc ? Mon neveu va avoir cinquante ans et il serait temps qu'il agisse en homme de sa condition.

- Pardon ? suffoqua Max. Sa condition ?

- Mais oui, Logan appartient à une certaine tranche de la société et il devrait en prendre conscience. Il n'est pas n'importe qui, vous savez ?

- Je sais, c'est un journaliste intègre et ça nous suffit.

- Il est toujours journaliste ? Pourtant je n'ai pas souvent vu d'articles signés de sa main…

Max se retint de protester, préférant attendre la fin de la tirade obtuse de la vieille tante.

- … enfin, son passe-temps l'a occupé suffisamment ces dernières années pour qu'aujourd'hui, il se consacre enfin à des activités dignes de lui.

- Telles que quoi ? Le bridge ou les discussions totalement hors de le réalité que les pseudos intellectuels de votre monde affectionnent ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous savez de notre monde, vous ? s'offusqua la tante. Vous avez mis le grappin sur mon neveu, vous l'empêchez de mener la vie qui l'attend, et vous, vous devez sûrement vous la couler douce à la maison, attendant qu'il ramène la paye vous assurant votre confort de petite parvenue. Et ne niez pas, j'ai vu votre voiture dans l'allée ; pour vous payer ça, mon neveu doit se saigner à blanc, non ?

Max fulminait, elle avait du mal à ne pas dire le fond de sa pensée à la vieille snobinarde et cherchait un moyen de la remettre à sa place sans tomber dans la vulgarité ; il était hors de question qu'elle donne lui une raison pouvant appuyer ses théories éculées.

- Vous savez Madame Cale, le monde a radicalement changé depuis votre jeunesse, il faut dire que ça ne date pas d'hier, non ? ne put s'empêcher de persifler Max, ce qui eu pour effet de révulser la tante. Et aujourd'hui, les femmes sont capables de travailler par elles même et ce, pour faire autre chose que l'organisation de soirées pseudo-caritatives ou de la broderie pendant que leurs hommes, au fumoir, racontent leurs péripéties boursières.

- Mademoiselle ! s'offusqua Margo.

- Madame ! s'énerva Max. Que ça vous plaise ou non, je suis la femme de Logan et si vous n'êtes pas décidée à enfin l'accepter, je vous conseille de ne pas chercher à reprendre contact avec nous, nous n'avons pas besoin de vous pour être une famille.

- Que mon neveu ait perdu tant d'années de sa vie en votre compagnie me sidère, mais je suppose que vous devez avoir d'autres attraits que votre cervelle de moineau, railla la tante, perfide.

- Vous devriez cesser de croire que nous sommes toutes à votre image, c'est un leurre qui vous abuse, ironisa Max.

- Ça suffit ! glapit la vieille dame, hystérique. Vous êtes chez moi et rien ne vous autorise à m'insulter, votre absence d'éducation manifeste ne vous excuse en rien et je vous prie de bien vouloir vous en aller.

- Oh, mais je m'en vais ! Je suis venue pour vous informer que Logan ne viendra pas jeudi et ce, par obligeance envers vous ; je ne tenais pas à ce que vous soyez ridiculisée devant tout vos « amis ».

- Si vous croyez que votre seule volonté empêchera cette soirée de se faire, vous vous illusionnez…

Mais Max avait déjà quitté les lieux et n'entendit pas la dernière remarque de la vieille tante.

**19h, Terminal City, salle de sport principale.**

Alec, en compagnie de son adjoint, faisait le tour des installations sportives, vérifiant que tout se passait bien et que les clients étaient satisfaits. À proximité d'un ring, il fut interpellé par un boxeur qui s'y trouvait.

- Alec !

- Bonsoir Austin, que puis-je pour toi ?

- Me permettre de gagner un pari.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Austin regarda Malcom, l'adjoint d'Alec et lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

- Voilà, Malcom soutient que tu a réussi à te faire la pépée que tu cours depuis trois mois, je te parle de Gem, la petite instit', pas d'une autre. Et moi, je suis sûr que c'est un bruit que tu fais courir pour ne pas perdre ta réputation et qu'en fait, tu n'arrives pas à tes fins. Alors qui a raison ? Et sois honnête, pour une fois.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda Alec, subitement inquiet. D'où as-tu entendu ça Malcom ?

- Je ne sais pas, au pub, à midi. C'est le bruit qui court.

- Oh mon Dieu, je suis mort !

Anxieux à l'idée de la réaction de Gem lorsqu'elle apprendrait que toute la ville était au courant de leur histoire, Alec s'éloignait vers la sortie, la tête dans ses mains.

- Mais Alec, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? s'étonna Malcom. De quoi tu as peur ?

- Hé Alec, mon pari, je l'ai gagné ou pas ? insista Austin.

Mais Alec ne répondit ni à l'un ni à l'autre et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, afin de se réfugier dans un trou de souris ou de quitter la ville, il s'arrêta net. Devant lui se tenait Gem qui affichait sa tête des mauvais jours.

- Salut Gem… balbutia Alec, déconfit et tremblant.

Sans lui répondre quoi que ce soit, la jeune femme lui saisit l'oreille et, sans se soucier de ses protestations ni des regards des sportifs, le tira jusqu'à son bureau. Dans la salle, tous les clients et employés les regardèrent, intrigués, et, arrêtant leurs activités, se tournèrent vers la baie vitrée du bureau. Malheureusement pour leur curiosité, Gem ferma les stores et monta le volume de la musique, afin d'éviter que leur conversation parvienne aux oreilles indiscrètes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? explosa-t-elle.

- Rien, cette fois je t'assure que je n'ai rien fait.

- Ah oui, et c'est pour ça que toute la ville raconte qu'on couche ensemble ?

- Je ne sais pas comment ils le savent, parce que je n'en ai parlé à personne, je te le jure.

- C'est ça, je vais te croire. Tu sous-entends que c'est de ma faute ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça…

- Alors si je n'ai rien dit et que toi non plus, c'est le saint-esprit, peut-être ? ironisa Gem.

- Peut-être qu'on nous a vu, osa Alec.

- Mais oui, mais c'est bien sûr, c'est ça, suis-je bête, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé moi-même ? continua-t-elle. Et tu peux me dire comment ? À moins que ton appartement soit sous webcam.

Gem en eut soudain assez et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, se prenant la tête dans les mains. Alec la regarda, sans savoir quoi penser, puis s'approcha d'elle et lui massa le cou. Gem le laissa faire et rapidement se détendit.

- Pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils ? Pour tout le monde ce n'est rien de plus que la rumeur du jour.

- Excuse-moi, je crois que je suis un peu à cran ces jours-ci, c'est juste que tout ça me dépasse.

- Alors laisse-moi t'aider, on couche ensemble, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, plaisanta Alec.

Gem lui sourit et, une seconde plus tard, l'embrassait fiévreusement. Rapidement tous deux semblèrent avoir oublié les raisons de leur présence dans ce bureau et ne s'occupaient plus que du moyen le plus efficace pour s'enlever leurs vêtements.

- Alec ? balbutia Gem.

- Oui ? Gem ?

- Tu crois que… On n'est pas en train de faire une bêtise ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux qu'on en fasse une ? plaisanta-t-il.

- Alec ! s'exclama Gem, en s'asseyant, douchée.

Alec se calma aussitôt et la regarda, sans comprendre ce nouveau revirement d'attitude.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? soupira-t-il.

- Rien, c'est moi, dit Gem. Je me demande à quoi ça sert ?

- À plusieurs choses ; premièrement, à nous faire faire du sport, deuxièmement, à passer du bon temps…

- Alec, sois sérieux cinq minutes !

- Mais je suis sérieux, et puis tu n'as aucune raison de te braquer sans cesse. Si tu as peur de ce qui se passera après, il faut que tu saches que moi je suis très sérieux, justement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Gem, sur la défensive.

- Gem, tout ça n'est pas un jeu pour moi. Tu n'es pas un numéro sur ma liste, un nouveau trophée à exhiber lors de soirées de beuveries. Je sais que j'ai l'air d'un crétin détaché de tout mais ce n'est pas le cas, ne me confond pas avec mon image…

- Accouche ! se crispa-t-elle.

- Gem, je suis amoureux de toi.

- Ah !

Sans rajouter un mot, Gem ramassa ses vêtements et commença à se rhabiller. Alec, encore plus perdu qu'avant, la regardait faire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? finit-il par demander.

- Je m'en vais.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Mais tu croyais quoi, Alec ? explosa-t-elle. Que parce que je couchais avec toi, ça signifiait qu'on formait un couple ?

Alec ne répondit rien et la regarda tristement, blessé.

- Quoi ? s'irrita-t-elle. Tu sais bien que je ne supporte pas quand tu me fais tes yeux de chien battu. Mais arrête, bon sang ! On ne s'est rien promis, non ?

Alec continuait de la regarder, amer.

- Mais merde Alec ! Tu crois vraiment que si je cherchais une relation stable, c'est vers toi que j'irais ?

- C'est bon, tire-toi Gem ! dit Alec en se levant et se rhabillant. Tu redeviens garce et ça ne te va pas du tout.

- Mais c'est ça, insulte-moi, pendant que tu y es !

- Je ne cherche pas à t'insulter Gem, je me protège. Une garce, tu en es une lorsque tu refuses tes propres émotions et que, par peur, pour t'éviter de souffrir, tu fais tout pour me blesser, afin que je te laisse dans ta solitude protectrice. Si c'est ça que tu veux, il faut que tu mettes ta tête d'accord avec tes sens, que tu cesse de m'allumer pour ensuite me refroidir avec ta langue de vipère.

- De mieux en mieux, maintenant je suis une allumeuse et une vipère… Dans ce cas-là, tu devrais te faire soigner, il faut être maso pour m'aimer, non ?

- C'est bon, Gem, casse-toi ! Retourne dans ta coquille et je plains le prochain qui tombera dans tes filets. Dire qu'au début, je croyais que c'était moi, avec ma réputation et mon passé, mais en fait, c'est jute toi, tu n'es pas capable de baisser tes barrières et tu préfère la solitude de ta forteresse imprenable au risque de ressentir quelque chose. J'ai mal pour toi, Gem. À trop vouloir te protéger, tu oublies de vivre. Comme tu le dis toi-même, dans peu de temps ta fille partira et là, tu seras vraiment seule. J'espère qu'il sera toujours temps pour toi d'aimer et d'être aimée.

Gem avait écouté cette tirade sans broncher et, ramassant son sac, sortit sans accorder un regard à Alec. Celui-ci s'assit à son bureau et pensivement, laissa errer ses yeux sur le meuble. Il s'arrêta et se saisit d'un cadre. La photo, qui s'y trouvait, représentait la bande, le jour du lever de drapeau sur TC. Gem, sa fille dans les bras, souriait au photographe, heureuse d'être là, comme si elle s'était enfin trouvée une famille.

On tapa à la porte et Alec essuya rapidement une larme furtive.

- Oui ? Entrez !

- Alec ? fit Malcom, en entrant. Dis, c'était bien Gem ?

- Non le pape ! Evidemment que c'était elle, tu l'as bien reconnue ? Ne pose pas de questions idiotes ! Que veux-tu ?

- Oh, rien, c'était juste pour être sûr… Enfin, comme elle était décoiffée, on se disait que…

- Malcom ! Ta gueule ! Et arrêtez de me courir avec cette rumeur.

- Ok, ok, si vous vous êtes disputés, ce n'est pas grave…

- J'ai compris, je me tire. Tu fermeras !

Alec saisit sa veste et sortit, claquant les portes. Il enfourcha sa bécane et entreprit de faire une ballade, afin de se détendre. Il se dirigea vers la sortie de la ville.

**20h, Seattle, observatoire « Giordano Bruno ».**

Au milieu d'une vingtaine de visiteurs, de tout âge, éparpillés dans la grande salle, Thaïs lisait avidement les panneaux traitant de la Voie Lactée. Elle souriait ; elle semblait dans son élément. Thaïs n'avait jamais été aussi passionnée par une matière scolaire. Certes elle était douée en tout, comme ses semblables, du fait de son fort QI et de sa faculté d'apprentissage, mais aucun cours ne la motivait comme celui d'astronomie. Le charisme et la pédagogie de son professeur y était inévitablement pour quelque chose mais elle s'était découvert une véritable passion pour ce domaine. Elle en était même arrivée au point de se demander quelles universités seraient les plus à même de satisfaire son appétit de connaissances astrales.

Pour le moment, elle était plongée dans l'observation minutieuse d'un planisphère datant du seizième siècle quand son téléphone sonna et elle s'empressa de décrocher, sous le regard furibond du gardien.

- Hope ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? On avait dit 19h 30, t'es où ?

- Tu va m'en vouloir mais je ne peux pas venir, maman est d'une sale humeur, elle oscille entre larmes et colère, et elle veut passer la soirée avec moi.

- Tant pis, je fantasmerai sur les petits martiens toute seule, plaisanta Thaïs. De toute façon je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer. Passe une bonne soirée.

Thaïs rangea son téléphone et avisant une petite salle qu'elle n'avait pas encore vue, s'y rendit. La salle était vide mais elle donnait sur une plus grande où trônait un immense télescope électronique. La jeune fille, ébahie par la taille et la sophistication de l'engin, s'avança à petit pas pour l'observer. Jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours, afin de s'assurer qu'elle était seule, Thaïs se hissa sur le siège et se mit à observer le ciel à travers le télescope.

**20h 30, Seattle, Terminal City, maison des Cale.**

MJ et Maïa débarrassaient la table et apportaient les plats dans la cuisine, où Logan les faisaient disparaître dans le lave-vaisselle. Le repas avait été folklorique et le calme présent était bienvenu. Cleo et Chris avaient passé leur temps à s'injurier, Matthew prenant le parti de Cleo, Logan, celui de Chris, Maïa et MJ essayant de rester neutre et Max ne se rendant même pas compte de la situation. Heureusement, le repas ne s'était pas éternisé et Cleo, Matt et Chris s'étaient éclipsés. Maïa et MJ avaient prévu de se faire une soirée vidéo et Max espérait se détendre.

Une fois la cuisine désertée, Logan s'assit sur le plan de travail et se servit un verre de vin. Il restait là à le savourer, profitant du calme retrouvé. Max, son portable sur l'oreille, fit alors irruption dans la pièce et ouvrit le frigo, où elle dénicha une cuisse de poulet froide.

- … Non David, ça ne sert à rien d'insister, il est hors de question que ce type installe sa boutique en face de l'école… Je me fiche qu'il y ait de la clientèle dans le quartier pour ce sex-shop, il ne l'installera pas là…

Logan regarda Max, réprobateur, et celle-ci lui sourit, conciliante.

- … écoute David, je ne changerai pas d'avis, pas ce soir en tout cas, alors si tu veux bien, on voit ça demain… oui, en réunion. Bonne soirée.

Max raccrocha et embrassa son mari, avant de mordre à pleines dents dans son poulet.

- Excusez-moi, mon cœur, le boulot… Mmmhh délicieux ce poulet.

- Tu aurais pu manger un peu plus à table, je croyais que tu aimais ce plat, récrimina Logan.

- Désolée, je l'adore mais j'avais la tête ailleurs… ta tante aurait quand même pu nous prévenir…

- On avait dit qu'on ne parlait plus de cette histoire.

- Je sais, mais je n'y peux rien, ça m'énerve. Cette vieille peau s'ennuie dans son manoir, alors il faut qu'elle régente la vie des autres.

- Chérie, s'il te plait, je n'ai pas envie de discuter de ça ce soir, je suis fatigué.

- Mais alors quand ? En ce moment, on ne peut te parler de rien, sauf peut-être de peinture, et encore. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Logan ? J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas.

- Il n'y a rien…

- C'est ça ! Retranche-toi derrière ton mur de perfection et de normalité, mais tu auras beau dire, tu ne me feras pas croire une seconde de plus que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, en tout cas, pas pour toi.

- Max, s'il te plait…

- Max, s'il te plait ! Max, pas maintenant ! Max, je t'en prie ! Max, ce n'est pas le moment ! Mais merde à la fin, arrête de refuser cette discussion, ça fait un mois que tu te prends pour Atlas, qu'on dirait que tu portes le monde sur tes épaules… J'en ai marre, je n'en peux plus. Je suis ta femme, je suis à tes côtés et tu refuse mon aide. On est marié pour le meilleur et pour le pire, non ? Et du pire, on en a vu, mais ensemble on a toujours tout dépassé, et là, plus rien, on dirait que tu me rejettes.

- Tu te trompes, je t'assure.

- Alors parle-moi, je t'en prie.

- Pas ce soir…

Max gémit et le regarda, les yeux emplis de larmes. Logan détourna le regard et sortit.

**21h 45, Seattle, secteur 4, pub « Pirate's Tavern »**

Ce pub était un lieu plus sélect que le « Sunset mix », mais il n'était pas dans le secteur 4 pour rien, et si sa clientèle ne correspondait pas au dernier échelon de la lie humaine, elle n'en était pas moins inquiétante. Cleo, en parfaite petite bourgeoise révoltée, avait décidé de s'y encanailler et comme toujours, Matthew l'avait suivie. Cette fois, Chris était aussi de la partie puisqu'ils avaient dû emprunter la voiture et que Logan n'avait confié ses clefs qu'à Chris, espérant ainsi limiter la casse.

Cleo s'était accoudée au comptoir et, pour provoquer son frère, commandait vodka sur vodka. Matthew, se souvenant de sa dernière gueule de bois, se contentait d'un simple Martini et Chris carburait aux sodas. Cleo, comme à son habitude, faisait sensation dans la clientèle, attirant tous les regards et s'imposant comme point incontournable des discussions. Cette fascination, qu'elle exerçait plus ou moins consciemment sur son entourage, faisait naître une tension presque palpable parmi la clientèle et Chris s'en rendit compte.

- Cleo, arrête ce petit jeu, s'il te plaît !

- Si je veux boire, je bois. Tu n'as rien à me dire, je suis assez grande pour ça.

- Si tu veux te prendre une cuite, c'est ton choix, c'est clair et je m'en fous. Si dans cinq ans t'as une cirrhose, ce n'est pas mon problème. Mais est-ce que tu pourrais cesser d'allumer les clients cinq minutes ?

- N'importe quoi, maintenant j'allume les clients… Mais tu es complètement parano, mon pauvre frère. Depuis quand me prends-tu pour la réincarnation de Lilith ?

- J'aurais plutôt dis Circé, à ta façon de tenir les hommes sous ta coupe et, surtout, de faire ressortir leur côté porcin, ironisa Chris.

Cleo avala de travers et le fusilla du regard, puis elle lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers le billard, où Matthew s'empressa de la rejoindre. Chris resta accoudé au comptoir, haussant les yeux au ciel et se demandant une énième fois ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter une sœur pareille.

Au billard, Matthew profitait de son habileté à ce jeu pour tenter d'éblouir l'adolescente, mais celle-ci, une fois de plus, s'intéressait à autre chose. En effet, une dizaine d'hommes venaient d'entrer dans le pub et, consciemment ou non, Cleo exerça sur eux la même fascination que sur les autres clients. Rapidement, deux d'entre eux s'approchèrent du billard et voulurent défier Matthew.

- Et c'est reparti pour un combat de coq, bougonna Chris dans son coin.

Sa sœur ne pouvait aller nulle part sans déclencher une bagarre et Chris se demandait si elle ne s'amusait pas uniquement lorsque les hommes se battaient pour elle. Il songeait que lorsqu'elle rentrerait à New York, il vaudrait mieux pour la survie des males de Manhattan qu'on l'enferme dans un couvent ou un truc comme ça.

Pendant que Chris se faisait ces réflexions, une véritable joute s'était instaurée autour du billard. Les deux types étaient persuadés d'écraser sans difficulté Matthew, qui ne leur semblait pas très inquiétant et celui-ci était ravi d'avoir enfin des adversaires susceptibles d'attirer l'attention de Cleo ; il se sentait en forme pour les humilier devant elle. Cleo, adossée contre un poteau, observait le combat, ravie.

Les deux individus, qui s'attendaient à une victoire rapide, déchantèrent rapidement. Matthew les mettaient à dure épreuve et alors que l'adolescent rentrait régulièrement ses boules, les deux types peinaient pour faire de même. Lorsque Matthew gagna la troisième partie consécutive, Cleo éclata de rire et les deux mecs fulminèrent.

- Tu triches ! cria l'un d'eux.

- Je n'ai même pas besoin, rit Matthew. Vous jouez comme des branques.

- Pardon ? éclata l'autre. Tu nous as traités de quoi ?

- Matthew, laisse tomber ! enjoignit Chris, qui s'était approché et qui souhaitait éviter le grabuge.

- De toute façon, ils n'en valent pas la peine, admit l'adolescent.

- C'est ça, minus, écoute ton copain et retourne jouer au bac à sable, laisse la cour aux grands !

Matthew haussa les épaules et sourit à Chris ; il venait de les ridiculiser devant Cleo, ça lui suffisait et il se fichait de leurs répliques primaires. Mais Cleo n'était pas encore satisfaite, elle devait espérer un peu plus d'action, une bagarre dans laquelle elle pourrait se défouler.

- Matthew, tu ne vas pas les laisser t'insulter comme ça !

- Mais laisse Cleo ! Tu n'en as pas eu assez ? s'énerva Chris. Tu es vraiment une peste, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de semer la zizanie.

- Ferme-là Chris, je t'emmerde ! Et toi, Matt, je ne te savais pas si pétochard…

À ce dernier mot, Matthew se retourna, dépité, et alla se placer devant l'un de deux types. Ceux-ci rigolaient déjà de la situation et quand l'adolescent les défia du regard, ils partirent en fou rire.

- Mais regarde-moi cet avorton, qui nous provoque parce que la princesse le lui a ordonné. Mais dis-moi, crevette, tu sais que tu ne seras jamais un homme si tu te laisse dicter ta conduite par une petite allumeuse.

Chris éclata de rire et Cleo suffoqua, Matthew hésitait à répondre vertement au type mais le regard furieux que lui adressa Cleo, lui incita de se bouger et presto.

- Parce que c'est mieux peut-être d'être sous l'emprise d'un excès de testostérone, associé à la consommation de psychotrope ? À moins bien sûr que vous souffriez du syndrome de Klinefelter ?

- De quoi tu me causes ?

- Ah oui, c'est sûr que c'est ça. Une atrophie testiculaire entraînant, dans votre cas, une débilité profonde, insinua Matthew.

Même le pote du type éclata de rire, ce qui acheva de l'énerver.

- Bob, la ferme ! Quant à toi merdeux, je vais te faire regretter d'avoir la langue si bien pendue.

- Et peut-on savoir comment ? Vous croyez que votre brioche et vos défunts muscles vous le permettront ?

L'homme rugit et tenta de retourner une claque monumentale à Matthew, qui se baissa à temps pour l'éviter et lui retourna un uppercut.

- Attention Papy, tu te fatigues et je ne voudrais pas empirer ta sciatique…

Les collègues des types se ramenèrent et, quelques secondes plus tard, Cleo cherchait à mettre à terre un gorille de cent kilos, tandis que Matthew se battait contre deux adversaires à la fois et que Chris ne faisait qu'esquiver des attaques.

- Mais arrêtez, je ne veux pas me battre ! criait-il à l'adresse des trois types qui lui faisaient face.

- Chouette une mauviette ! plaisanta l'un d'eux.

Haussant les épaules et prenant son parti, Chris en eut assez et lui retourna un crochet du droit, suivi d'un direct et d'une balayette.

- À qui le tour ? ironisa-t-il.

Un autre type se précipita sur lui et d'un coup de pied retourné, suivi d'un direct dans la mâchoire, Chris le mit à terre. Cleo, qui, bien qu'en délicate posture, avait vu la scène, le félicita.

- Bravo Chris, tu te déniaises un peu, ce n'est pas trop tôt !… Aïe !

Le malabar contre qui elle se battait venait de lui retourner un crochet dans l'arcade sourcilière et la jeune fille chancela quelques secondes, temps pendant lequel elle ne put éviter un uppercut ni un direct dans l'estomac. Furieuse, elle profita de sa capacité pulmonaire pour reprendre le dessus sur le type haletant et d'une balayette le fit choir, avant de l'assommer avec le dossier d'une chaise. Alors qu'elle s'accordait un moment de répit, elle vit un autre gars se diriger vers elle et, en soupirant, ravie, démarra un nouveau combat. Sur les côtés, les clients habituels se massaient pour observer l'échauffourée et encourageaient de tout cœur les adolescents ; sur la dizaine d'assaillants, la moitié gisait à terre, en piteux état et les autres commençaient à être fatigués et sérieusement amochés. Les trois ados n'étaient pas dans un état exemplaire non plus et leur manque d'entraînement se faisaient de plus en plus sentir.

**22h 10, Seattle, observatoire « Giordano Bruno ».**

Thaïs devait bien être là depuis deux heures, plongée dans la contemplation de la voûte céleste, quand elle entendit du bruit et leva la tête, intriguée. Quelqu'un s'approchait de la salle et Thaïs se glissa derrière le siège. Elle distingua le gardien qui entra. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil, il éteignit la lumière et verrouilla la porte. La jeune fille soupira, elle réalisait que l'heure de fermeture était dépassée et qu'elle s'était laissée enfermer dans l'observatoire. Ce n'était pas grave en soi, c'était juste ennuyeux. Les serrures ne lui poseraient pas de problèmes mais elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de déclencher l'alarme. Si sa mère avait été une virtuose du cambriolage, Thaïs n'avait pas son expérience et ne voyait pas d'autre issue que celle de sortir par l'entrée des employés.

Après avoir crocheté plusieurs portes sans encombre, la jeune fille se détendit ; elle était dans la partie réservée au staff technique et il n'y avait plus grand risque de déclencher une alarme dans cette zone. En soupirant de soulagement, elle crocheta la dernière serrure et ouvrit la porte de service, l'air frais lui giflant le visage. Elle sortit du bâtiment et constata qu'elle se trouvait dans une sombre ruelle. Le lieu n'était pas très rassurant mais Thaïs était tranquillisée d'y être, elle préférait cent fois côtoyer quelques instants la lie de la société plutôt qu'être enfermée une nuit dans un observatoire, sachant que sa mère lui passerait un savon si jamais elle découchait de nouveau.

Sentant une goutte de pluie lui tomber sur le visage, la jeune fille mit sa capuche et se dirigea vers l'avenue où l'attendait son vélo. Mais elle était toujours dans l'ombre oppressante de la ruelle lorsqu'elle sentit une lourde de main immobiliser son épaule. Elle voulut se dégager et faire face à son assaillant, mais la main exerça une pression sur son cou et Thaïs sombra dans l'inconscience.

**22h 30, Seattle, secteur 4, commissariat du secteur.**

Menottes aux poings, Chris, Matthew et Cleo furent poussés sur un banc. Leurs assaillants, salement amochés se tenaient à leurs côtés, l'air piteux mais libres. Des flics en uniformes se marraient et les types du bar les incendiaient du regard. Un inspecteur arriva et tomba en arrêt devant le spectacle, ayant du mal à contenir son fou rire.

- McCana, au rapport !

Le gorille de cent kilos que Cleo avait assommé, se hissa péniblement sur ses jambes et en trébuchant, s'approcha de son chef.

- Ben, on était comme prévu en planque chez Jack, quand ses jeunes nous ont attaqués…

Les adolescents étaient déjà tellement furieux contre eux-mêmes qu'ils ne relevèrent pas l'accusation du fonctionnaire. L'inspecteur leur jeta un coup d'œil puis à l'état de ses hommes et continua d'interroger le gorille, sceptique.

- Ils vous ont attaqués ? Vous êtes sûr que vous n'êtes pas allés les titiller un peu ?

- Non, chef !

- Ça m'étonne, c'est plus votre genre de provoquer des bagarres surtout quand il y a une fille en jeu. Enfin, admettons ! Ils vous ont attaqués, ces trois gamins et ils vous ont mis dans cet état ?

- Heu, pas vraiment, chef ! se précipita de dire le premier assaillant de Matthew, qui arborait un splendide coquart violacé et une mâchoire sanguinolente. Ils étaient une vingtaine, mais les autres se sont enfuis.

- La ferme, Arty ! lui dit son plus proche voisin en lui donnant un coup sur le plat du crâne. Tu crois que c'est mieux de cacher notre dérouillée en disant qu'on n'a pas été capable de rattraper les coupables ? Crétin, va !

- Donc si j'ai bien compris, reprit l'inspecteur, vous vous êtes fait mettre minables par trois gosses en culottes courtes.

La dizaine de policiers opinèrent et baissèrent la tête, se concentrant sur l'état de délabrement du plancher. L'inspecteur s'approcha des jeunes et les regarda, contrarié.

- On peut savoir pourquoi vous avez attaqué mes hommes ?

- On ne les a pas attaqués, protesta Cleo, ce sont eux qui ne savent pas se tenir…

- Cleo, la ferme ! gronda Chris, autoritaire. Excusez ma sœur, monsieur l'inspecteur, elle fait sa crise d'adolescence et adore attirer l'attention sur elle, par tous les moyens, y compris les bagarres.

Cleo voulut riposter mais le regard de son frère lui intimida l'ordre de se tenir tranquille et, vaincue, elle baissa la tête.

- Très bien, fit l'inspecteur. Je suppose que mes hommes n'ont pas dû beaucoup se retenir de vous provoquer, mais j'aimerais savoir comment vous les avez mis dans cet état. Vu que vous-mêmes êtes amochés, que vous êtes menottés et que mes hommes sont toujours en vie, ma thèse que vous êtes des Familiers s'effondre, non ?

- Oui monsieur, on n'en est pas, répondit Chris. On est de Terminal City.

- Evidemment, la seconde plaie de la ville après les Familiers, les adolescents rebelles à moitié transgéniques, soupira le flic. Qui dois-je contacter ?

- Ma mère… commença Matthew avant de se faire assommer par Chris.

- Jace Del Sol, elle travaille au commissariat central.

**22h 40, banlieue sud de Seattle, quelque part sur la côte de la ville de Des Moines, dans un sous-sol humide et délabré.**

Allongée à même le sol, Thaïs commençait à émerger et elle chercha à remuer. Elle avait les mains sanglées dans le dos et un bâillon sur la bouche. Elle chercha à s'asseoir mais n'y parvint qu'après de nombreux efforts, une douleur intense lui vrillant le crâne. Adossée contre le mur décrépi, l'adolescente essaya de distinguer quoique ce soit, mais elle n'avait pas la vision de chat de sa mère et, si sa vue était supérieure à celle d'un humain lambda, elle ne lui permettait pas toutefois de distinguer autre chose qu'une profonde obscurité et un trait de lumière indiquant l'emplacement d'une porte. L'effort qui lui avait fallu effectuer pour remarquer si peu de chose, l'avait épuisé et Thaïs renonça à étudier visuellement le lieu de sa captivité ; elle ferma les yeux et se détendit. Rapidement, son ouïe, qui heureusement était aussi performante que celle des séries X, lui permit de découvrir qu'elle se trouvait proche d'un plan d'eau, car elle entendait un léger clapotis et le bruit de voiles claquant sous la brise. Progressivement, elle entendit un lointain murmure et se concentra afin d'en saisir la teneur. Au début, elle ne percevait que des sons confus et n'arrivait pas à comprendre quoi que ce soit, mais elle put rapidement distinguer la tonalité de la voix et elle frémit. Thaïs avait déjà entendu cette voix quelque part et, même si elle ne se rappelait pas à quelle occasion, elle eut le pressentiment que la situation n'allait pas s'arranger. La personne qui parlait semblait de mauvaise humeur et l'adolescente estima qu'il fallait qu'elle retrouve, et vite, à qui elle avait affaire, si elle voulait éviter de passer trop de temps dans cette cave.

Thaïs chercha la position la plus confortable et se força à se détendre, cherchant à faire remonter ses souvenirs à la surface.

_ Flash-back_

_**Septembre 2038, le week-end des « évènements du Montana », Wyoming, ancienne base de Manticore.**_

_Tout était désert ou presque, cela faisait des années que cette base avait été désertée et la nature avait repris le dessus. À l'emplacement de l'ancien laboratoire, tout n'était plus que ruine et les autres morceaux d'immeubles commençaient à s'effriter. L'annexe jouxtant le cimetière était recouverte de tags et de graffitis, et des inconscients l'avaient transformés en squat. L'unité de Brin venait d'apprendre que de l'autre côté de la base, derrière plusieurs grillages et barbelés, existait une zone minée totalement abandonnée. Avec diligence, l'équipe se mut dans le secteur et, après avoir dépassé les panneaux dissuasifs indiquant la présence de mines, les transgéniques découvrirent une porte, qui avait été forcée, et l'utilisèrent pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de la ruine._

_À travers un dédale de couloirs délabrés, l'unité avançait avec précaution et soudain, sur un signe de Brin, elle stoppa net. À quelques mètres de là, derrière une porte, quelqu'un s'énervait._

_- Ferme-là, 452 ! hurla-t-il._

_En tendant plus l'oreille, l'équipe réussi à entendre Max répondre quelque chose à son ravisseur, sans distinguer toutefois le sujet. _

_- Ferme-là ! répéta l'homme, à bout de nerf._

_ Fin du flash-back_

En sursaut, Thaïs ouvrit les yeux et perdit l'équilibre. Elle venait de réaliser qui la retenait prisonnière, quoique, quelque part, ce n'était pas une grande surprise. Variant juste son mode opératoire, White, une fois de plus, s'attaquait à Max.

**23h, Seattle, secteur 4, commissariat du secteur.**

À l'accueil, Jace patientait ; elle était gênée et furieuse d'être là et prévoyait de passer un savon aux fautifs. Elle avait eu droit aux remontrances de l'inspecteur, tout heureux de pouvoir sermonner un plus haut gradé que lui, et ça, Jace l'avait en travers.

À la suite d'un flic en uniforme, affrontant les regards arrogants de leurs anciens adversaires, les trois adolescents arrivèrent devant Jace et baissèrent la tête, piteux. Mais avant même que Jace n'ait commencé à les chapitrer, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit violemment sur Mole, en colère et, fait insolite, en costard.

- Petits crétins ! leur cria-t-il, en leur admonestant gifles et coups de pied aux fesses. Vous ne pouvez pas vous tenir tranquille cinq minutes, non ?

- Vous n'avez pas à nous frapper, protesta Cleo.

- Toi, la pimbêche, la ferme ! Tu n'es qu'une sale gamine mal éduquée qui s'amuse à mettre tout sans dessus dessous. Depuis ton arrivée, tu enchaînes toutes les bêtises possibles et, le pire, c'est que tu entraînes Matthew là-dedans.

- Mais… tenta celui-ci.

- Toi, ne l'ouvre même pas ! Tu as perdu ton droit à te justifier en te laissant entraîner sans réfléchir et en cessant d'utiliser ton cerveau pour réfléchir avec une autre partie de ton anatomie. Tes parents t'ont fais intelligent, Matthew, et pour info, ce n'est ni malin ni fun de devenir con. Quant à toi, Chris, je suis déçu de voir que tu n'as pas été capable de les empêcher de faire des conneries. Je croyais que tu était assez mature pour ne pas faire le mouton.

- À un contre deux, j'avais difficilement la majorité, objecta Chris.

- Ce n'est pas une question de proportionnalité. Tu es le plus vieux et ton rôle est d'assurer votre sécurité à tous, tu dois apprendre à te faire respecter. Comment crois-tu que nous faisions, nous ?

- La comparaison n'est peut-être pas très adéquate et la situation a changé, concilia Jace. Et je pense qu'ils ont compris, Mole.

- J'espère bien, bougonna-t-il. Pour une fois que je dînais en charmante compagnie… Allez, bouge-vous, et plus vite que ça !

Suivant Jace, les trois adolescents penauds passèrent devant Mole, héritant ainsi d'une nouvelle tape sur la tête et sortirent du poste de police. Avant de quitter les lieux, Mole se retourna et, avec beaucoup de classe dans sa rigueur militaire, salua les policiers, qui avaient du mal à garder leur sérieux.

**23h 30, banlieue sud de Seattle, quelque part sur la côte de la ville de Des Moines, dans un sous-sol humide et délabré.**

Luttant contre le sommeil, Thaïs peinait à garder les yeux ouverts, pestant une fois de plus contre les chromosomes de son père qui la privaient de certaines capacités de Max. Elle avait beau être inquiète et stressée, elle n'avait qu'une envie à cet instant, dormir. Cette langueur, elle en était sûre, était une résultante de son ADN félin ; de temps en temps, il lui arrivait d'être fatiguée sans raison apparente et, dans ces cas-là, elle était incapable de se secouer, préférant paresser dans un divan moelleux au coin du feu ou sur un transat ensoleillé. Mais là, elle trouvait le moment particulièrement mal choisi par son organisme ; elle était loin d'être en sécurité et, en plus, cette cave était humide, froide et inconfortable au possible.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à abandonner la partie et à rejoindre Morphée, Thaïs entendit du bruit, derrière la cloison, se rapprochant ; ce fut comme une douche froide et la jeune fille sentit la lassitude, qui l'envahissait, disparaître. Se laissant glisser au sol et fermant les yeux, elle entreprit de faire la morte. La porte s'ouvrit et elle entraperçut une silhouette dans l'embrasure. Celle-ci tâtonnait à la recherche d'un interrupteur et Thaïs vit là une magnifique occasion de se débarrasser de son ravisseur. Elle ne savait pas si White agissait seul ou s'il avait des hommes de mains, elle ignorait aussi si l'individu devant elle était White, mais elle s'en fichait, pour l'instant ce qui comptait était que l'homme n'était pas sur ses gardes. D'un bond, l'adolescente bondit sur ses pieds et, avant même que l'individu ne se soit retourné, elle était à sa hauteur. Thaïs se servit de sa tête pour le frapper violemment sur le front et de ses bras, pourtant attachés dans le dos, elle le garrotta. L'homme gémit et s'effondra à terre, l'entraînant avec lui. La jeune fille se dégagea et constata, à la vue de l'angle que formait la tête avec le reste du corps de l'individu, qu'elle y avait été fort et qu'il ne s'en relèverait pas. Alors qu'elle, justement, s'était relevée et qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, elle sentit l'acier froid d'un silencieux contre sa nuque et entendit un déclic d'armement. Thaïs soupira et se résigna.

- Vous exagérez, miss Cale ! dit White. Jonathan n'était pas un mauvais bougre… Enfin, après tout, ce qui est fait est fait et puis, ainsi, vous m'évitez une corvée supplémentaire. Allez, avancez ! Et pas d'entourloupe, c'est un 357 Magnum sur votre nuque alors, un conseil, ne me donnez aucun prétexte pour m'en servir !

Prenant son parti et poussée par le canon, l'adolescente obéit et longea un couloir lugubre, éclairé par une unique ampoule, vacillante de surcroît, et dont les murs, gorgés d'eau, semblaient prêts à s'effriter. Toutefois, Thaïs n'eut pas l'occasion de vérifier sa théorie car White la poussait dans une autre pièce, semblable à la première, différant par la présence d'une chaise et d'une caméra numérique sur pied. Toujours sous la menace de l'arme, elle s'assit sur la chaise vermoulue et attendit patiemment la suite des évènements.

White rangea l'arme à sa ceinture et s'affaira autour de la caméra. Thaïs voyant ça, se demanda si ce n'était pas une nouvelle occasion pour elle de se faire la belle et chercha à vérifier si ses liens étaient toujours aussi serrés. Malheureusement, ils l'étaient et l'adolescente s'agitait en vain.

- Miss Cale, vous devriez oublier ça tout de suite. Même si vous arrivez à vous détacher, et en admettant que je vous laisse passer, vous ne savez pas où vous êtes, ni dans ce bâtiment, ni dans la ville, ni même dans l'Etat. Et puis, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous laisser partir.

Thaïs leva les yeux au ciel et se renfrogna. White persistait à se démener avec la caméra et plus d'une fois, elle manqua de tomber, ce qui faisait rire la captive.

- MERDE ! s'écria-t-il, en accentuant les syllabes. J'en ai assez de cet engin, ça coûte horriblement cher et ça ne fonctionne pas. Mais comment allume-t-on ça ?

White enrageait et Thaïs continuait de rire sous cape.

- Ça vous fait rire ? rugit-il.

- Eh, oh ! Vous ne voulez pas que je pleure non plus ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous ne savez pas appuyer sur un bouton, non ?

- La ferme !

Pendant une dizaine de minutes, White s'énerva sur sa caméra et Thaïs finit par arrêter de rire, ça devenait lassant.

- J'en ai marre !

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous dépêcher, râla l'adolescente. Votre chaise est inconfortable et je commence à m'ennuyer.

- Tu te crois où ? Au Ritz ?

- Ah, on se tutoie maintenant ? Je peux aussi ?

- Ça suffit, tu la boucles ! Non, mais ce n'est pas vrai, ça ne va pas recommencer ? demanda-t-il, implorant le ciel. Ne me dites pas qu'elle est pire que sa mère…

- Non, mais je m'y entraîne, rigola Thaïs.

- La ferme morveuse !

- Moi, tout ce que je dis c'est…

White bondit à côté d'elle et lui scotcha la bouche. Puis soupirant de soulagement, il retourna assommer sa caméra. Cinq minutes plus tard, l'appareil gisait, démonté, à ses pieds.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marchera mieux, dit Thaïs, qui avait réussi à déchiqueter l'adhésif.

White sursauta et se retourna, la tête dans les mains.

- Parce que mademoiselle « Je sais tout » ferait mieux peut-être ?

- Il n'y a pas à dire, mais j'aurais du mal à le faire dans ces conditions-là.

En soupirant, White sortit son pistolet et la détacha. L'adolescente s'approcha de la caméra qui gisait en piteux état et White la tenait en joue.

- Pas d'… dit-il.

- Oui, je sais, pas d'entourloupe, vous l'avez déjà dit… Bon, après un bilan rapide de l'état de cet appareil, je vous conseillerai d'en acheter un autre.

- Si c'est pour me dire ça, tu peux retourner t'asseoir.

- Ok, c'est bon, je m'en occupe, maugréa Thaïs. Mais j'ai besoin d'un cruciforme et d'un tournevis PosiDriv, vous avez démonté ça comme un barbare. Oups, pardon, désolée pour vos ancêtres.

Evitant de peu les outils qu'il lui avait lancé à la tête, la jeune fille se tut et, en riant sous cape, commença le remontage de la caméra. Lorsque celui-ci fut effectué, elle s'étira et fit craquer ses articulations, peu incitée à continuer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda White sur la défensive.

- Je m'étire, ça ne se voit pas ? Dites, il y aurait moyen d'avoir un peu plus de confort dans ma chambre, parce que là c'est rudimentaire…

- Mais tu te crois à l'hôtel ? Tu n'es pas là en vacances…

- Ah, non, c'est sûr, je n'aurais jamais choisi de venir ici, c'est trop moche. Mais je me disais que puisque vous comptiez sûrement me garder quelques jours, un oreiller et une couverture, je ne dis pas un matelas, auraient pu être envisageables…

- Ferme-là ! Où en est ta réparation ?

- C'est fait, il ne reste plus qu'à mettre en marche.

- Et comment tu fais ça ?

- J'appuie sur le gros bouton rouge où il y a écrit « Marche/ Arrêt », le nargua-t-elle.

**Minuit, Seattle, secteur 4, boite de strip-tease « Secret's Flowers »**

Au premier abord, le lieu semblait cosy, mais une fois cinq minutes passées dans cet antre, la réalité sautait aux yeux, ce n'était qu'un bouge, aussi glauque que n'importe quel tripot du secteur. Les filles étaient plus ou moins jolies, d'âge plus ou moins avancés et elles ne semblaient vraiment pas enchantées de faire ce boulot.

Dans un renfoncement intimiste, assis dans un fauteuil, les yeux perdus dans le vide, Logan jouait avec son verre de whisky. Devant lui, une dizaines de verres vides traînaient sur une table basse. Le patron le regardait bizarrement ; à ses yeux, ce n'était qu'un drôle de type paumé qui prenait son club pour un pub et, probablement, ses filles pour des serveuses. Depuis son arrivée, il n'avait pas levé le regard sur l'une d'elles, bien que le tenancier lui ait envoyé les plus appétissantes. Au départ, celles-ci s'étaient vexées puis elles l'avaient oublié, trop affairées avec les habitués ou les touristes paumés pour perdre leur temps avec un client mélancolique qui, s'il ne leur rapportait pas d'argent, au moins ne les importunait pas.

Logan était là, perdu dans ses pensées, et avait oublié jusqu'où il se trouvait. Tout ce qu'il avait en tête à ce moment-là, était un profond découragement et l'envie de se retrouver trente plus tôt, au temps de son insouciante jeunesse de gosse de riches. Une splendide jeune femme, d'une vingtaine d'année, uniquement vêtue d'un déshabillé de soie se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil voisin du sien.

- Bonjour, lui dit-elle, d'une voix suave et sensuelle. Vous permettez que je vous tienne compagnie ?

Logan leva à peine les yeux, mais la fille sourit et continua son soliloque.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est ma pause, ça ne vous coûtera rien. Je me suis juste demandé que fait ce type, là, le regard vague, sans même nous calculer ? Serait-ce un extraterrestre ?

La fille riait et sa voix cristalline, ou peut-être l'alcool, fit son effet car Logan accepta de quitter ses pensées. Il lui sourit.

- Ah, quand même ! rit-elle. Vous n'êtes pas sourd, finalement. Vous vous appelez comment ?

- Logan.

- Enchantée Logan, moi c'est Ava-Jane, dit la jeune femme, en lui tendant la main.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer Ava-Jane, fit Logan, galamment et éméché. Vous buvez quelque chose ?

- Je vous ai dis que c'était ma pause, vous n'êtes pas obligé de m'offrir à boire. J'ai déjà ingurgité assez de ce champagne frelaté pour la soirée, et je n'ai pas encore fini, malheureusement, soupira la danseuse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'une jolie femme comme vous fait dans un endroit pareil ?

- Si je vous dit que c'est pour payer mes études, ça va faire cliché ? sourit-elle.

- Non plutôt mélodrame, plaisanta Logan.

- Mais vous savez rire aussi, miracle… s'exclama Ava-Jane, ravie.

**Mardi 9 novembre 2038, 6h, Seattle, Terminal City, maison des Cale.**

Allongée sur le divan, Max dormait mais elle n'était pas détendue pour autant. Son front était froncé et son visage, tourmenté. Elle dormait d'un sommeil agité et ne cessez de se retourner, marmottant des mots sans suite logique. Jace avait ramené les trois chenapans vers 23h 30 et tous, sauf Max, étaient allés se coucher. Mais comme ni Thaïs, ni Logan n'étaient rentrés, Max n'avait pas pu s'endormir, inquiète sans savoir pourquoi. Elle ne se faisait pas trop de souci pour Logan, enfin pas plus que d'habitude, et elle pensait qu'il devait errer quelque part dans sa dimension parallèle. Pour Thaïs, c'était différent, elle était déçue car elle se doutait que son adolescente était partie n'en faire qu'à sa tête ; elle était probablement avec Case, décidée à brûler les étapes pour ennuyer sa mère ou lui prouver qu'elle se trompait. À trois heures du matin, furieuse, Max s'était résolue à téléphoner au jeune homme mais elle avait atterri sur le répondeur. Depuis, Max se tournait et retournait sur le canapé, manquant de tomber par terre à plusieurs reprises.

La sonnerie de l'entrée retentit et Max sursauta, ce qui entraîna sa chute du divan. En bougonnant, elle se traîna vers la porte, prête à passer un savon à Logan ou à sa fille, enfin celui qui avait oublié ses clefs.

- Ah, ben c'est pas trop t… s'interrompit-elle en voyant que son visiteur était un coursier de JamPony.

- Pli urgent pour Max Guevara-Cale, dit le messager, en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- À cette heure ?

- Je vous ai dit que c'était urgent. Je peux avoir ma signature ?

Max signa le reçu et prit l'enveloppe. Elle alla s'asseoir dans le salon et observa le pli ; c'était une sorte de petit colis et elle s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir lorsque le téléphone sonna. Elle l'abandonna sur la table basse et se précipita pour décrocher.

- Allô Thaïs ? Logan ?

- Non, désolé tante Maxie, c'est Case, je sais qu'il est tôt mais je viens d'avoir ton message et je voulais t'avertir que Thaïs n'était pas avec moi. Elle n'est pas rentrée ?

- Non, râla Max. Mais bon, si elle n'est pas avec toi, je pense qu'elle doit être chez Hope ou chez Anne, ça ne m'inquiète pas.

- Cool, alors dans ce cas, je te laisse, je vais au boulot… Hé, est-ce que tu pourrais dire à Thaïs de m'appeler quand elle rentrera ?

- Très bien, ronchonna Max, mais pas avant que je lui ai botté les fesses…

Max raccrocha et, en s'étirant, partit se préparer un café.

**Au même moment, Seattle, secteur 4, à deux rues de boite de strip-tease « Secret's Flowers ».**

Ava-Jane avait terminé son service une demi-heure plus tôt et, en compagnie de Logan, rond comme une queue de pelle, elle arpentait les rues la menant chez elle. Elle aussi avait un coup dans l'aile et marchait difficilement droit, en plus elle se tenait ou soutenait Logan, ce qui n'arrangeait rien. À les voir trébucher comme ça, on pouvait se demander lequel des deux était le plus défait, mais pour un observateur attentif, il n'y avait pas de doute que c'était Logan.

Depuis minuit, il n'avait pas bougé de son fauteuil et le patron, prenant son parti, lui faisait apporter verre sur verre. Lorsque les filles s'étaient rhabillées, Ava-Jane n'avait pas voulu le laisser seul et avait proposé de le raccompagner. Mais Logan était trop saoul pour se rappeler où il avait garé sa voiture, ni même s'il en avait une et, de toute façon, il n'était pas en état de conduire. C'est pourquoi, il titubait au bras de la jeune femme dans cette rue sordide.

- Heps ! protesta-t-il quand celle-ci le lâcha pour fouiller dans son sac à main.

- Logan, tiens toi un peu, rit-elle. Et ne parle pas trop fort, tu vas réveiller mes voisins.

- Parce que y a des gens qui dorment ? Quelle heure il est ? beugla-t-il, complètement ivre.

- Six heure et quart, allez chut…

Passant sa tête sous son bras, Ava-Jane l'aida à se relever et à entrer dans l'immeuble. Ils riaient tous les deux.

**7h 15, Seattle, Terminal City, maison des Cale.**

Toute la maisonnée était levée et se ruait dans la cuisine où Max avait préparé un copieux petit-déjeuner. À tour de rôle, les adolescents défilaient et se servaient, la dernière descendue fut Jace, en pyjama, et qui bougonnait à l'encontre du trio de chenapans. Les trois fautifs se tenaient tranquille, afin de ne pas énerver Max et de repousser encore un peu le sermon sur leur dernière escapade.

- Dépêchez-vous un peu, dit Max en vérifiant son sac. Cleo et Chris, je compte sur vous pour ne pas entraîner Matthew à sécher les cours, et les autres magnez-vous, où vous allez être en retard.

Les adolescents se dépêchèrent de débarrasser leurs bols et après une course dans la salle de bain, attrapèrent vestes et sacs en se précipitant vers l'entrée. Cleo et Chris étaient les seuls à traîner en pyjama et à prendre leur temps ; vu qu'ils n'allaient pas en cours, ils s'installèrent dans le salon et allumèrent la télé.

Au moment où les autres s'apprêtaient à sortir, Anne et Hope sonnèrent à la porte, venant chercher leurs camarades pour se rendre au bahut.

- Bonjour les filles, fit Max en enfilant son manteau. Thaïs n'est pas avec vous ?

- Non, elle devrait ? demanda Anne, avant de se prendre un coup dans les côtes de la part de Hope. Heu… enfin, c'est qu'elle… elle est déjà…

- Anne ! Ne cherche pas à la couvrir, je t'en prie ! Est-ce que vous savez où elle est ?

Les deux adolescentes se regardèrent, gênées et, à contre cœur, secouèrent la tête.

- Non, reconnurent-elles.

Max soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Où est-elle encore passée ? Je vais être en retard et vous aussi… Allez, filez à l'école…

Obéissant, les adolescents décampèrent.

- Hé, Max ! Tu as oublié ça, dit Chris en lui tendant le colis qu'elle avait laissé sur la table du salon.

- Ah, oui, merci…

Max regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre, puis en soufflant, ouvrit le paquet. À l'intérieur, elle y trouva un DVD et pensant que c'était probablement de la pub, s'apprêta à le jeter à la poubelle lorsqu'elle vit une indication anormale sur l'enveloppe. À l'endroit où était inscrit le destinataire, juste au dessus de son nom, était mentionné son matricule, 452. Il y avait longtemps que plus personne ne l'employait et, saisie d'un pressentiment, Max rentra dans le salon. Elle se précipita vers la télé et mit le DVD dans le lecteur, sous les réprobations de Cleo.

Max s'assit dans le divan avec les deux adolescents et à l'écran ils ne virent d'abord qu'une mire de barre, puis le décompte du logiciel de montage Final Cut. Ensuite, sur un fond noir, une voix off se fit entendre.

- Donc 452, commença la voix de White, ce qui fit sursauter Max… Ça fonctionne là ?

- Oh, le boulet ! soupira la voix de Thaïs. Oui, évidemment, vous avez appuyé sur la bonne icône. Une question, vous ne voulez pas que je le fasse, ça irait peut-être plus vite, non ?

- Toi, la ferme, je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'étais pas prête de partir, sauf si ta mère fait ce que je lui demande. Donc je reprends… ma très chère 452, tu dois te demander ce que je te veux, et bien je vais t'expliquer, ou plutôt, quelqu'un que tu connais très bien va le faire pour toi.

Max qui se décomposait déjà sur place, blêmit lorsqu'elle vit apparaître l'image de Thaïs assise sur une chaise dans un lieu inconnu. Cleo et Chris étaient comme statufiés, le regard bloqué sur l'écran.

À l'image, Thaïs ronchonnait et s'impatientait.

- Bon, vous y arrivez maintenant ?

- La ferme ! … Explique à ta maman ce qu'il se passe.

- …

- Alors ? Tu te décides ?

- Ben quoi, vous m'avez dit de la fermer, fit Thaïs, narquoise.

Le déclic du pistolet qu'on arme ce fit entendre et en soupirant, l'adolescente se tourna vers la caméra.

- Très bien monsieur « J'ai besoin d'une arme pour être un homme », je le fais votre message… Donc maman, surtout ne t'inquiète pas outre mesure. Je suis avec ton ami de toujours qui m'a empêchée de rentrer hier soir. Donc ce n'était pas volontairement que je découchais…

- Abrège !

- Très bien j'y vais, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'elle m'engueule en rentrant, c'est tout…

- Oh, j'en ai marre… rugit White. Dépêche-toi ou je vais m'énerver !

- Parce que vous êtes calme ? Il doit être ravi votre ulcère, persifla Thaïs… C'est bon, je me tais, rangez votre arme, merci, ça me déconcentre. Bon maman, White est en train de bouillir, alors je fais vite, il veut que tu lui ramène son fils et en échange, il me laissera partir. J'ai beau lui dire que son fils est trop vieux pour qu'il puisse jouer au père modèle, il ne m'écoute pas alors…

L'image disparut et la voix de White reprit :

- Donc si tu as bien compris 452, j'ai ta fifille avec moi, et si je n'ai pas mon fils dans les 36 heures, ou si elle me gonfle trop d'ici là, tu ne la reverras pas vivante… Sur ce, bonne journée.

Le DVD s'arrêta et Max ne bougeait plus, totalement paralysée.


	6. Chapter 5

**Titre :** … et il revient au galop.

**Auteur :** Shanee

**Rating :** PG-13 pour quelques dialogues

**Disclaimer :** Dark Angel, ses personnages et son univers appartiennent à James Cameron, Echevarria et la FOX. Les autres sont de moi.

CHAPITRE 5 : « Impuissance… » 

**Mardi 9 novembre 2038, 8h, Etat de Washington, Seattle, secteur 4, appartement d'Ava-Jane.**

La tête dans un oreiller, Logan dormait et, à côté de lui, Ava-Jane faisait de même. Un téléphone portable sonna et au bout de quelques secondes, la jeune femme s'en saisit.

- Il n'y a personne, marmonna-t-elle.

- Logan ? fit la voix d'Alec, étonné.

- Logan, c'est qui ? Ah non, il dort. Rappelez plus tard.

- Une minute, vous êtes qui ?

Un quart d'heure plus tard, quelqu'un sonna avec insistance à l'entrée. Ava-Jane se saisit de son peignoir et se traîna jusqu'à la porte.

- Voui ?

- C'est vous Ava-Jane ? demanda Alec, surpris d'avoir affaire à une si jolie jeune femme. Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez comme ça.

- Vous êtes qui ? bailla-t-elle, en se frottant les yeux.

- Celui à qui vous avez parlé tout à l'heure, Logan est là ?

- Ouais, il dort.

Alec entra et traversa le studio. Il s'arrêta à côté du lit où dormait Logan.

- Debout mon vieux, il faut que tu te lèves… Logan ?… Allez, réveille-toi ! Logan ! Debout !

Il secoua son ami mais celui-ci lui tourna le dos. Alec soupira et pivota vers la jeune femme qui préparait du café.

- Vous en voulez ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Ava-Jane commençait à se réveiller et elle venait de se rendre comte que l'homme, qui se tenait devant elle, était très apetissant et furieusement sexy. Elle décida donc de le séduire.

- Merci, mais non, on doit partir, répondit Alec, soucieux. Vous auriez un verre d'eau ?

Tout sourire, la jeune femme lui en amena un et, à sa grande surprise, Alec le jeta sur la tête de Logan, qui se réveilla en sursaut.

- Alec ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Et je suis où d'ailleurs ?

- Bonne question, se moqua l'X5. Mais tu m'expliqueras ça plus tard, pour le moment, il y a plus urgent, Max t'attend.

- Et elle t'envoie faire ses commissions maintenant ? ronchonna-t-il. Elle ne peut pas me laisser souffler cinq minutes.

- Logan, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? demanda Alec, étonné. On parle de Max, là, la femme de ta vie, non ? Et puis, tu as vu où tu es ? Tu ne crois pas que t'exagères, cette jeune femme n'a pas vingt ans…

- Ah si, vingt et un ! rectifia Ava-Jane en papillonnant devant Alec, qui ne la calculait même pas.

- Alec, tu es mal placé pour me faire ses remarques, protesta Logan, et de toute façon, il ne s'est rien passé avec Ava-Jane. Et même si c'était le cas, je fais ce que je veux, non ?

- Oui, si tu veux foutre ton couple en l'air sur un coup de tête, c'est clair que c'est ta vie… Mais je ne suis pas venu pour ça, on a un sérieux problème…

- Lequel ? râla Logan en mettant ses chaussures. Tu t'es pris un râteau ?

- Non, White a enlevé Thaïs ! lui asséna Alec.

D'un bond, Logan s'était levé et, attrapant sa veste, se précipita dehors, suivi d'Alec. Sur la porte, Ava-Jane, étonnée et déçue du peu d'intérêt d'Alec à son égard, les regardait enfourcher une moto.

**8h 30,** **banlieue sud de Seattle, quelque part sur la côte de la ville de Des Moines, dans un sous-sol humide et délabré.**

Allongée à même le sol, sans rien d'autre que sa veste pour se protéger du froid et de l'humidité, Thaïs n'arrivait plus à dormir et fixait le plafond. Ses mains n'étaient pas attachées mais ses pieds étaient entravés par une chaîne qui la reliait au mur. En soupirant, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, sur laquelle elle se mit à tambouriner.

- White ?… White ? appela-t-elle. White ? J'ai faim… White ?… Je m'ennuie… White ?

Au bout de quelques instants, elle entendit quelqu'un débouler un escalier et la porte s'ouvrit sur White, en pyjama, l'air mécontent.

- Quoi encore ? Tu ne peux pas te tenir tranquille,

- J'ai froid, j'ai faim et je m'ennuie, alors non, désolée, mais je râle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

- Je ne sais pas, moi, mais vous pourriez me raconter une histoire, railla Thaïs.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, quelle chieuse ! se plaignit White en refermant la porte.

Thaïs, désappointée, attendit quelques instants sans rien faire puis se remit à tambouriner à la porte. Celle-ci se rouvrit et White, en soupirant, lui tendit un bouquin.

- Merci, fit l'adolescente, surprise. Mais il n'y a pas de lumière.

- Tu ne sais pas lire dans le noir ? s'étonna White.

- Hé, oh, je ne suis qu'une hybride ! Sinon, il y a longtemps que vous auriez mordu la poussière.

- Et bien tu as qu'à faire comme si c'était du braille !

White referma la porte et Thaïs retourna s'asseoir dans un coin, afin d'observer le livre. Elle put distinguer que c'était un traité d'astronomie, ce qui la surprit agréablement.

**9h 15, Seattle, JamPony.**

Comme toujours depuis que Normal avait confié la direction à Original Cindy, c'était l'effervescence au sein de l'entreprise et les coursiers entraient et sortaient sans arrêt. Max passa la porte et se dirigea vers l'accueil. Tous la saluèrent car personne n'ignorait qui elle était ni qu'elle avait bossé là.

Original Cindy sortait de son bureau et aperçut son amie.

- Max ? Tu en fais une tête…

- Est-ce que tu sais où est ton coursier qui m'a apporté un paquet ce matin ?

- Heu, attends, tu connais son nom ? demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'accueil.

- Non. Un brun, fatigué, un peu insolent, il était 6h.

- C'est bizarre, c'est tôt ça, constata OC en se cherchant sur l'ordinateur. Ah si pourtant, c'était Jidé ! Et là, il ne devrait pas tarder, il est reparti il y a une demi-heure. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Un problème avec le paquet ?

- J'aimerais savoir où il a pris la course.

Au même instant, le dénommé Jidé, accompagné de Case, entra.

- Je fais une pause, chef, clama-t-il.

- Pas tout de suite, lui dit OC, tu ramènes d'abord tes fesses ici et tu nous dis où tu as pris ta première course.

- Devant l'entrée, il y avait un type qui m'a tendu le colis, je lui ai dit qu'on n'ouvrait pas tout de suite et comme il m'a filé un gros bifton, j'ai foncé. Pourquoi ?

- Il ressemblait à quoi ? Le type ? demanda Max.

- Vieux, la cinquantaine, je ne sais pas, moi. Demandez à Tricia, elle l'a vu aussi.

Une jeune coursière s'approcha et décrit le client.

- Oh, il avait de beaux restes, un visage encore fin, les cheveux grisonnants mais il avait quelque chose de froid dans le regard, on aurait dit de la méchanceté ou de la cruauté. Il m'a fait froid dans le dos, c'est pour ça que j'ai refusé la course. En plus, c'était le genre vieux cadre autoritaire mais il avait une bagnole qui en jetait, un peu comme les mecs du FBI en planque dans les vieux films, vous savez, grosse berline noire, vitres teintées, chromes étincelants et moteur silencieux.

Max soupira et remercia la jeune fille. Case et OC la regardaient sans comprendre.

- Tu nous expliques ? demanda son amie.

- White a enlevé Thaïs et je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où il la retient.

Les deux autres restèrent stupéfiés, puis Case attrapa sa veste et partit à la suite de Max.

- Je prends ma journée, dit-il à OC, qui se contenta de hocher la tête, sidérée.

**9h 30,** **banlieue sud de Seattle, quelque part sur la côte de la ville de Des Moines, dans un sous-sol humide et délabré.**

Une ampoule éclairait désormais la pièce et Thaïs, enroulée dans une couverture, dévorait le livre. Elle était toujours enchaînée au mur mais elle avait une certaine liberté si elle souhaitait se dégourdir les jambes.

Des pas se firent entendre et la porte s'ouvrit, sans que Thaïs ne sorte de son bouquin.

- Tiens, lui dit White en lui tendant à manger.

Surprise, Thaïs le regarda et sourit.

- Merci, c'est gentil.

- Rhumpf, bougonna-t-il. Et ne casse rien !

Etonnée, elle le regarda partir sans dire un mot, puis s'intéressa à ce qu'il lui avait apporté. Sur le plateau, il y avait un bol de céréales et un jus d'orange, et Thaïs sourit de contentement. Elle posa son livre et commença à déjeuner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit une voiture s'en aller.

**10h, Seattle, Terminal City, maison des Cale.**

Dans le salon, Logan était effondré et restait prostré dans un fauteuil. Max courrait partout, stressée et son état de nervosité inquiétait les autres. Alec l'arrêta et la força à s'asseoir. Là, elle prit sa tête dans ses mains et éclata en sanglots. Les autres ne savaient pas comment réagir et la regardaient, gênés. Logan se leva et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, la prenant dans ses bras et essayant de la calmer. Voyant que ni lui, ni Max n'étaient capables de gérer la situation, Alec décida de prendre la direction des opérations, sinon Thaïs risquait de voir son séjour avec White s'éterniser et ni l'un ni l'autre ne devait apprécier cette optique.

- Très bien, d'abord nous devons trouver où White la retient et réfléchir à la possibilité de le satisfaire. Max, Logan, que pensez-vous de son offre ?

Logan eut un geste d'impuissance et Max sécha ses larmes avec colère.

- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais aller voir Ray et le ramener à portée de White. Même si Thaïs est en danger, je ne peux pas mettre sa vie en péril. On oublie Ray et les volontés de White et on se concentre sur la récupération de ma fille.

Logan ne disait rien, se contentant de hocher la tête, sans que personne ne sache s'il approuvait sa femme ou s'il était ailleurs une fois de plus. Gem comprenait Max et souscrivait à son idée. Chris et Cleo, en voyant l'exemple de leurs vies respectives et des conséquences de ce genre de chamboulement, étaient entièrement d'accord avec Max, réprouvant l'idée de rapprocher White de son fils. Case, lui, ne voulait qu'une chose, que Thaïs soit au plus tôt en sécurité et, même s'il ne souhaitait pas non plus bouleverser la vie de Ray, il était prêt à faire des concessions. Alec abondait dans son sens et espérait faire changer Max d'avis. Après tout, Ray White était un adulte et il devrait être capable de faire face à son père, surtout si ça pouvait permettre à Thaïs de s'en tirer. Car Alec avait bien conscience, lui, que l'adolescente était en danger. Même si White comptait s'en servir comme monnaie d'échange, il pouvait à tout moment décider qu'elle ne lui servait plus à rien et la liquider. De plus, Alec savait que, si Max pouvait être exaspérante, Thaïs l'était encore plus et comme elle ne se tiendrait probablement pas coite, White aurait du mal à la supporter. Comme tout le monde, Alec avait vu les marques des tortures que ce salopard avait infligé à Max en septembre, et l'X5 avait peur qu'il s'énerve de la même manière sur l'adolescente.

- Si tu le dis, il n'empêche que tu dois garder cette option à l'esprit, au cas où. Et même non, je ne suis pas d'accord, c'est notre meilleure carte. Pour le moment, on n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où cet enfoiré retient Thaïs, et j'ai bien peur qu'on soit à sa merci ou qu'on dusse attendre que Thaïs se démerde pour s'en tirer, alors si c'est ça que vous préférez, pas de problème.

- Je suis d'accord avec Alec, dit Case. On ne va pas attendre que ça finisse mal, notre priorité c'est Thaïs, et moi, je me fiche des moyens utilisés pour y parvenir, tant qu'elle s'en sort.

Exaspérée, Max se leva et partit se servir un Scotch.

- Très bien, reprit Alec. On va se diviser. D'abord, on bat le rappel des troupes ; plus on sera, et plus vite on ira. Ensuite, un groupe se concentre sur l'itinéraire de Thaïs avant sa disparition, White n'a pas pu lui sauter dessus à l'improviste, il a bien dû préparer son coup. Les autres recherchent toutes les infos possibles sur ce pourri, il a beau devoir se planquer de nous et des Familiers, il n'est pas invisible. Et puis, il faudra s'occuper de Ray, essayer de le retrouver déjà, à moins que, Max, tu saches où il se cache ?

Max secoua négativement la tête et Alec termina son briefing.

**10h 30,** **Seattle, Tolkien High School, ****classe d'Astronomie.**

Le professeur Schwartz dispensait son cours à ses élèves qui l'écoutaient subjugués. À leur table, Hope et Anne n'étaient pas dans le même état d'esprit et, distraites, bavardaient.

- Tu es sûre qu'elle ne t'a pas dis où elle était ? se renseigna Hope.

- Mais non, je n'arrête pas de te répéter que je ne suis au courant de rien, crois-moi à la fin ! s'exclama Anne.

Le professeur s'interrompit et se tourna vers les deux adolescentes qui continuaient leurs bavardages.

- Mesdemoiselles ! dit-il, sèchement. Peut-on savoir quel est votre sujet de conversation, puisque l'astronomie ne semble pas vous intéresser aujourd'hui ? Vous devez sûrement avoir quelque chose de plus important à dire, non ?

Les deux fautives baissèrent la tête.

- Ce n'est rien, monsieur, marmonna Hope. Excusez-nous…

- Bien ! fit-il, en reprenant son cours.

Discrètement, Hope se tourna vers sa voisine afin de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend, aujourd'hui ? Il s'est levé du pied gauche ?

- On dirait qu'il a bouffé de la vache enragée, plaisanta Anne, sur le même ton avant de se rendre compte que le prof les avait vues. Merde !

- Mesdemoiselles ! rugit l'enseignant, en sortant de ses gonds. Silence !

Au même moment, on tapa à la porte et Case entra.

- Excusez-moi monsieur, dit-il froidement. Je viens chercher deux de vos étudiantes. Hope, Anne, prenez vos affaires, Max veut vous voir.

Intriguées et soulagées d'échapper à la colère de leur professeur, les deux adolescentes rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires et sortirent, sous les regards étonnés de leurs camarades et celui mécontent de l'enseignant.

Dans le couloir, elles retrouvèrent MJ et Matthew, soucieux.

- Merci Zorro, plaisanta Anne. On allait passer un sale quart d'heure… Ben qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Vous en tirez une tête, quelqu'un est mort ?

- White a enlevé Thaïs, dit MJ.

Les sourires qu'affichaient les adolescentes, disparurent et, sans un mot, elles suivirent les garçons.

**11h 30,** **banlieue sud de Seattle, quelque part sur la côte de la ville de Des Moines, dans un sous-sol humide et délabré.**

Le livre posé sur la couverture, Thaïs se leva et fit quelques pas afin de se dégourdir les jambes. Après quelques étirements, elle entreprit de recueillir un maximum d'informations sur son lieu de détention. Grâce à l'ampoule du plafonnier qui diffusait une lumière jaunâtre, suffisante pour éclairer les coins d'ombre de la pièce, l'adolescente aperçut les restes d'un vasistas. Mais cette lucarne, qui paraissait comblée, était située de l'autre côté du sous-sol et la chaîne qui lui liait les pieds, empêchait Thaïs de s'en approcher. Après quelques tentatives infructueuses pour trouver le chemin le plus court, le jeune fille décida de mettre à l'épreuve la résistance du mur. Celui-ci était imbibé d'eau et, de ce fait, n'était plus très solide ; en quelques minutes, Thaïs avait séparé la chaîne du moellon.

Ainsi, plus libre, elle s'approcha du vasistas et s'aperçut qu'il était fermé par une simple plaque de fer, rouillée de surcroît. Dans la prévision de devoir passer quelques jours dans cette pièce, Thaïs décida à ne pas endommager la plaque, afin que White ne se rende compte de rien, et se mit à la dévisser promptement. Lorsque les quatre vis furent enlevées, elle tira vigoureusement sur le panneau qui tenait encore par de la mousse, et perdit l'équilibre. L'adolescente tomba sur le dos et un monceau de terre lui atterrit sur les pieds. En rageant, elle se releva et s'épousseta. Sans jeter un coup d'œil aux deux ou trois kilos de terre sablonneuse, racines et mauvaises herbes qui gisaient à ses pieds, Thaïs observa la trouée qu'elle avait dégagée. L'endroit où se tenait auparavant la plaque était maintenant un puit de lumière, assez étroit mais qui permettait de distinguer certains aspects de l'extérieur. En s'agrippant au rebord, l'adolescente se hissa et parvint à passer la tête dehors. Ce qu'elle vit confirma ses premières suppositions. Devant elle, quatre mètres plus bas, elle apercevait une vaste étendue d'eau et sur sa gauche, un vieux ponton où flottaient deux vieux voiliers en piteux états, rongés par les algues. L'ouverture était trop étroite pour laisser passer Thaïs, enfin pas avec ses rondeurs d'adolescente, mais peut-être qu'elle pourrait creuser le mur afin d'agrandir la trouée. Toutefois, ce n'était pas un travail rapide car, si la paroi extérieure était aussi imbibée que les murs intérieurs, elle avait été construite avec un minimum de précautions supplémentaires et le béton armé était encore assez solide. Thaïs devrait travailler méticuleusement, en calculant minutieusement la largeur à percer et probablement forer centimètre par centimètre.

En soupirant et jurant de se calmer sur le beurre de cacahuète, Thaïs redescendit de son perchoir. Au même moment, elle entendit le bruit reconnaissable de la voiture de White s'approchant et blêmit. Promptement, elle saisit la plaque et la revissa, faisant tomber une vis et perdant quelques secondes à la rechercher. Une fois le panneau fixé, elle entreprit de boucher les interstices qui laissaient passer la lumière extérieure avec un agglomérat boueux de mousse, terre, racines et salive. Il lui restait encore le tas de sable herbeux à dissimuler et à rattacher sa chaîne au mur lorsqu'elle entendit les pas de White descendant l'escalier. À toute vitesse, elle dispersa la terre dans les angles de la pièce, la tassa en sautant dessus et planta la tige de l'anneau de sa chaîne dans le béton détrempé de la cloison. À l'instant où elle se réfugiait sous la couverture, la porte s'ouvrit et White trouva une adolescente profondément endormie, emmitouflée dans le lainage.

Un sourire de satisfaction et d'inquiétude apaisée passa sur son visage et l'homme ramassa le plateau du petit-déjeuner. Il ressortit et verrouilla la porte. Thaïs poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'assit. En prenant sa tête dans ses mains, l'adolescente se rendit compte qu'elle était barbouillée de terre de la tête aux pieds. En riant nerveusement, elle retira ses pulls et prit son débardeur pour se nettoyer. Le maillot blanc arborait tout un nuancier de marrons lorsqu'elle s'en rhabilla et le dissimula sous ses trois surépaisseurs de pulls. Mais au moins, elle ne portait plus les stigmates de sa préparation d'évasion sur le visage et White aurait plus de mal à se douter de quelque chose.

**12h, Seattle, Terminal City, maison des Cale.**

Un petit air de déjà-vu planait dans le salon des Cale ; comme près de deux mois auparavant à l'hôtel « Little Paradise », l'effervescence tendue régnait dans la pièce et tous étaient dispatchés à des tâches bien précises. Logan et Maïa travaillaient sur les ordinateurs, piratant les satellites de l'armée et de la police afin de découvrir si White, ou l'un de ses complices, avaient été repérés dans les parages. Hope, Anne et Matthew téléphonaient à leurs camarades, leur demandant s'ils avaient vus quelque chose ou quelqu'un de suspect ces derniers jours, si par hasard, ils se seraient aperçu d'une surveillance exercée à l'encontre de Thaïs ou de l'un des membres de sa famille. Chris, Cleo, Case et Gem enquêtaient auprès des leurs, cherchant à récolter toutes les infos possibles sur White. Alec, en parfait chef d'équipe, gérait tout à la fois, rassemblant les informations sur un grand panneau de liège, vérifiant que personne ne s'endormait et, pour une fois que c'était lui le garde-chiourme, mettait tout son cœur à l'ouvrage.

Max à son bureau, enrageait et mettait tout sans dessus dessous, à la recherche désespérée d'une chemise. Quand Alec entra, il la trouva fulminant au milieu d'un foutoir indescriptible.

- Max ? Ça va ?

- Non, ça ne va pas ! ragea-t-elle. Je ne trouve pas ce dossier, pourtant j'étais sûre qu'il était là.

Elle s'empara de son téléphone et composa un numéro.

- Mole ? Trouve-moi immédiatement le dossier sur Ray White, il doit être dans mon bureau. Toute affaire cessante, c'est une urgence ! Rappelle-moi au plus vite !

Alex soupira et retourna dans le salon, où il trouva Cleo en train de rêvasser.

- Dis-moi Cleo, si tu t'ennuie, dis-le ! ironisa-t-il.

La jeune fille rougit et en bougonnant, continua ses recherches.

**12h 10, Etat de Floride, base militaire de Tampa, bureau de Brin.**

Brin, à son bureau, feuilletait un rapport quand sa secrétaire l'appela.

- Commandant, vous avez un appel d'un dénommé Case Smith, de Seattle. Il dit que c'est urgent.

- Passez le moi !… Case ? Que puis-je pour toi ?

- Est-ce que tu aurais des informations récentes sur White ?

- Pas que je sache mais si tu veux, je peux me renseigner. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

- Il a enlevé Thaïs et on ne sait rien, mais alors rien, sur l'endroit où il a pu la cacher ni même la moindre information sur ces activités récentes.

- Très bien, je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir.

- Merci.

Brin raccrocha et appela sa secrétaire.

- Betty ? Envoyez-moi le capitaine Wiseman, et essayez de joindre le colonel Flaherty, dites-lui que c'est urgent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le capitaine Wiseman tapait à la porte et entrait prendre ses ordres.

**12h 20, Etat de Washington, Seattle, JamPony.**

Debout sur le comptoir, Original Cindy battait le rappel de ses employés qui, étonnés, se pressaient pour l'écouter.

- Bon voilà, Tricia va vous distribuer à tous le portrait d'un type. Cet homme s'appelle White mais il vit probablement sous une fausse identité. Il est extrêmement dangereux et je vous conseille donc de faire attention, il pourrait de nouveau faire appel à nos services. Si jamais vous le croisez, évitez de le mécontenter mais surtout tenez-nous au courant. Si vous l'apercevez, débrouillez-vous, sans vous faire remarquer, pour apprendre le plus de choses sur lui et revenez me faire un rapport ! Sur ce, au travail, on a des paquets à livrer.

OC descendit de son perchoir et ses employés repartirent au boulot, tous munis d'une affichette représentant une photo récente de White. OC décrocha son téléphone et appela Alec.

- Voilà, c'est fait.

**12h 35, Seattle, commissariat central, salle de réunion.**

Une cinquantaine de policiers était rassemblée afin d'écouter les directives du grand patron. Matt Sung terminait la réunion, qui portait sur la prolifération des dealers du secteur 4 dans les quartiers limitrophes.

- Des questions ?… Non ? Très bien, je passe donc la parole au commissaire Del Sol, qui a une information à vous communiquer.

Jace monta sur l'estrade et fit un signe au projectionniste. Derrière elle, apparut le même portrait de White que celui des affichettes.

- Ce ne sera pas long. Certains d'entre vous connaissent déjà cet homme et pour les autres, je vous présente Ames White, un Familier désavoué et, de ce fait, encore plus dangereux et téméraire que n'importe lequel des siens. Un avis de recherche court sur lui depuis de nombreuses années, sans succès, mais nous venons d'apprendre qu'il était en ville et il vient de renouveler ses méfaits en kidnappant une adolescente. Si jamais, vous l'apercevez, ne jouez pas au héros mais prévenez le central. Il est important que nous réussissions à lui mettre la main dessus, et de préférence, de l'avoir vivant, si nous voulons avoir une chance de récupérer la gamine saine et sauve. Merci.

Jace descendit de l'estrade et les flics vidèrent la salle.

**12h 45, Seattle, Terminal City, maison des Cale.**

Le panneau de liège était sans cesse mis à jour, mais même ainsi, les informations qu'il comportait n'étaient pas très intéressantes. Sans se décourager, l'équipe continuait d'étudier toutes les pistes qui se présentaient.

Chris raccrocha une énième fois son portable et, croisant le regard interrogateur d'Alec, secoua négativement la tête. Cochant un nom sur sa liste, il sourit en lisant le suivant et composa un numéro.

- Oui ? demanda une jeune voix masculine.

- Sunny ? Ici, Chris. Désolé de te déranger mais as-tu entendu des nouvelles sur White, ces derniers temps ?

- Heu… pas vraiment, mais je suis en contact avec un jeune Familier, si tu veux je peux me renseigner. C'est urgent ?

- Plutôt, oui. J'attends ton appel.

Chris raccrocha et sourit ; Sunny serait peut-être capable d'apprendre quelque chose et ça leur permettrait d'avancer.

Case de son côté, tournait en rond. Brin l'avait rappelé pour lui dire que ses hommes ne savaient rien et même si elle lui avait dit qu'elle allait faire quelque chose, le jeune homme était démoralisé. Il regarda le panneau où Alec avait inscrit les soutiens logistiques dont ils bénéficiaient. Soudain, il s'empara de sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Où vas-tu ? lui demanda Alec.

- Je vais lancer mon réseau d'informateurs, dit-il en souriant.

Il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur Ava-Jane, qui lui fit un grand sourire.

- Oui ? Vous désirez ?

- Est-ce que le superbe apollon brun, aux beaux yeux verts et aux muscles saillants est là ?

Ce genre de description étant caractéristique d'Alec, ou du moins résultant de l'impression qu'il donnait à ses groupies, Case se retourna et cria :

- Alec ! C'est pour toi !

Sur ce, Case se dirigea vers sa moto et Ava-Jane, pas le moins du monde intimidée, franchit le seuil de la maison. Elle se rendit dans le salon et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, intriguée par le spectacle qu'il s'y donnait ; elle avait l'impression d'être au beau milieu des préparatifs d'une bataille. Apercevant Alec, la jeune femme fit virevolter ses cheveux et, lui adressant son sourire le plus aguicheur, alla se planter devant lui.

Alec qui était en pleine réflexion tactique, sursauta lorsque la splendide créature se plaça dans son champ de vision. Il eut besoin de quelques secondes avant de se rappeler qui elle était. La blonde continuait d'afficher son plus beau sourire et ses yeux pétillaient, promettant un programme qui n'avait rien de chaste.

- Bonjour Alec, ravie de vous revoir, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

- Heu, Ava-Jane, c'est ça ? bredouilla-t-il, mal à l'aise.

La belle plante lui fit un clin d'œil affirmatif.

- Heu… que puis-je pour vous ? continua Alec, de plus en plus embarrassé.

- Votre ami a oublié ceci et je me disais que ça nous ferait une occasion de nous revoir.

Elle lui tendit, aussi sensuellement que possible, le portefeuille de Logan et, promptement, Alec le fit disparaître dans sa poche. Ava-Jane en profita pour se rapprocher de lui, ignorant totalement les spectateurs potentiels. Et évidemment, ils avaient des témoins; alors que les recherches à effectuer étaient considérables, plusieurs transgéniques s'étaient laissés distraire par l'arrivée impromptue de la sculpturale playmate. Chris et Matthew la dévoraient littéralement du regard, Hope la regardait bizarrement, se demandant ce qu'Alec leur avait encore réservé, et Gem sentait sa colère monter. Logan, lui, était toujours plongé derrière son écran et ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

Lorsque Ava-Jane fit mine de caresser les biceps d'Alec, celui-ci bondit en arrière et en levant les yeux, croisa le regard furieux de Gem. Il blêmit. Inopinément, Cleo intervint dans la situation ; elle venait de se rendre compte de l'attraction qu'exerçait l'inconnue sur Matthew et ça ne lui plaisait guère. Elle donna une tape sur le crâne de son camarade.

- Hé ! protesta l'adolescent.

- Fais attention, tu baves ! persifla-t-elle, jalouse.

Surpris, Matthew s'essuya les commissures, bien sûr inutilement, puis une révélation lui traversa l'esprit et il regarda Cleo, amusé.

- Quoi ? bougonna celle-ci, inquiète de la signification de ce regard.

- Rien, rien du tout, fit Matthew, en souriant comme un bienheureux.

De son côté, Alec se demandait comment il allait sortir de cette galère, où, pour une fois, il n'était pour rien. Ava-Jane n'interprétait pas ses réactions de la bonne manière, à moins, bien sûr, que ce soit un choix, et mi-aguicheuse, mi-prédatrice, continuait d'avancer vers Alec, qui ne pouvait plus reculer. En se décomposant sur place, l'X5 vit le visage de la jeune femme s'approcher dangereusement du sien, et, ne pouvant plus s'enfuir, il se mit à prier pour que quelqu'un intervienne.

- Excuse-moi Alec, fit Logan, toujours dans une autre dimension, pourrais-tu…

Il venait d'apercevoir la jeune femme et resta bête. Ava-Jane détourna son attention sur lui quelques instants, ce qui permit à Alec de prendre la tangente. Mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas disposée à le laisser sans tirer ainsi et continua à le poursuivre de ses assiduités.

Le spectacle était comique, Alec faisait tout son possible pour mettre un maximum de distance et de meubles entre eux deux et Ava-Jane, que le jeu semblait amuser, continuait de se mettre sur son chemin. Autour d'eux, les autres avaient progressivement abandonné leurs tâches pour observer cette nouvelle sorte de parade amoureuse. Ils rigolaient presque tous sauf Logan qui imaginait le pire si Max déboulait et si Alec le balançait, et Gem qui continuait de bouillir intérieurement, maudissant Alec en silence et défigurant mentalement la belle plante.

Ce fut le moment que choisi Max pour les rejoindre et le fait de les voir tous en stand-by, l'énerva.

- Alec ! Crois-tu qu'on n'a que ça à faire ? Ou bien trouves-tu l'instant adéquat pour emballer ta bimbo ?

Voyant que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à se jeter sur Alec, Max fondit sur elle et, sans ménagement, la saisit par les épaules. En la tenant à bout de bras, et ce, malgré les cris d'orfraie qu'elle poussait, Max traversa la maison, ouvrit la porte et jeta Ava-Jane dehors.

- Vous le verrez plus tard, il est occupé !

Lorsque Max revint au salon, les trois-quarts de ses amis était de nouveau plongés dans leurs recherches, et elle eut la surprise de voir qu'Alec lui adressait un regard reconnaissant. Celui-ci partit dans la cuisine afin de se servir un remontant.

Alors qu'il s'appuyait contre l'évier pour reprendre ses esprits, Alec vit arriver Gem et déglutit péniblement. Elle ne lui jeta pas un seul regard et remplit une carafe d'eau froide. Une fois le pichet plein, elle leva les yeux sur Alec, qui tentait une ébauche de sourire quand, sans prévenir, elle lui vida l'eau glacée au niveau de son entrejambe. Alec gémit et son sourire se transforma en grimace crispée.

**13h,** **banlieue sud de Seattle, quelque part sur la côte de la ville de Des Moines, dans un sous-sol humide et délabré.**

Dans la pièce où Thaïs était retenue, avaient été apportés un oreiller, une deuxième couverture et une chaise, et l'adolescente trouvait ses conditions de détention plus confortables. Devant elle, traînait les restes d'un plateau repas, et s'étirant tel un chat, Thaïs chercha une position agréable afin de continuer la lecture de son bouquin.

Elle était plongée dans la composition de la Voie Lactée quand White entra. Il la regarda, puis tourna et vira dans la pièce, sans qu'elle ne marque la moindre réaction. Il continua de tourner en rond, sans but, en soupirant bruyamment par moment, jusqu'à ce que Thaïs pose son livre et le regarde, agacée.

- Bon quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez maintenant ?

- Rien, bougonna-t-il.

- Alors cessez de tourner comme un lion en cage, ce n'est pas vous qui êtes enfermé que je sache ?… Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous avez cassé votre télé et vous vous ennuyez ? À moins que vous ne vouliez que je la répare ? Appuyez sur le bouton Marche/ Arret…

White lui jeta un regard furieux et en haussant les épaules, l'adolescente se replongea dans sa lecture. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle entendit White prendre la chaise et s'asseoir en face d'elle. Il avait sûrement quelque chose à lui dire, ou alors il la prenait pour sa psy, mais en tout cas, il ne semblait pas trop savoir par quoi commencer. Thaïs décida de continuer de l'ignorer puisque lorsqu'elle lui prêtait attention, son ravisseur se braquait.

- Le livre te plaît ? demanda finalement White, dans un murmure.

- Pardon ? fit Thaïs, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu.

- Je te demande si le livre t'intéresse ? bougonna-t-il.

- Ah, oui, merci ! C'est de vous les annotations dans la marge ?

White marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un oui et l'adolescente l'incita, du regard, à poursuivre.

- J'ai eu tout le temps d'étudier les étoiles ces dernières années, marmotta-t-il.

Thaïs le regarda étonnée et il se rembrunit.

- Ben, oui, je ne passe pas tout mon temps libre à vouloir la peau de ta mère… J'ai même découvert quelque chose qui a de fortes chances d'être une galaxie non-référencée, bredouilla-t-il.

White avait dis ça avec une telle humilité timide que la remarque acerbe que l'adolescente s'apprêtait à lancer, ne parvint jamais à ses oreilles.

- Vous me la montrerez ? tenta Thaïs, intéressée au point d'oublier la situation et la personnalité de son interlocuteur.

Une lueur de fierté passa dans le regard de White, mais il se reprit et son visage afficha de nouveau sa dureté habituelle. Il se leva brusquement et reprit ses distances. Il regarda sa montre et, en bougonnant, sortit de la pièce.

Il verrouillait la serrure lorsque l'adolescente, en soupirant, leva les yeux au ciel, déconcertée. Décidément, elle ne comprendrait jamais rien à White. C'était un être ignoble, un pourri sans morale, abâtardi par des générations de sélection naturelle aux relents de matricides et infanticides, mais par instant, on aurait dis que quelqu'un remplaçait la cruauté et l'esprit de vengeance par une sorte de sociabilité intelligente.

Chassant cette impression loufoque, Thaïs chercha à se concentrer de nouveau sur son livre ; elle n'allait pas commencer à divaguer et croire qu'une partie de White, même infime, était humaine.

**14h, Etat de l'Oregon, Umapine.**

Dans sa cuisine, Duncan Richmond, en bleu de travail, préparait du thé. Munis d'un mug fumant, il se rendit dans le salon où sa jeune femme se reposait, allongée sur le divan. Il lui tendit le thé.

- Tiens mon cœur, attention, c'est chaud.

Leann se réchauffa les mains sur la tasse. Elle regarda son mari et lut tout son amour dans ses yeux. Elle lui sourit puis baissa la tête et se mordit les lèvres.

- Duncan ? Je sais que tu n'es pas trop pour cette idée mais je pense que…

- Leann, arrête s'il te plaît ! Je t'ai déjà dis qu'il n'en était pas question !

- Mais, chéri, le temps passe et puis, un jour, tu le regretteras, j'en suis sûre. À la naissance de Wendy, je pouvais comprendre que c'était un peu tôt mais maintenant qu'il y a Cameron, nous devrions chercher à…

- Non ! Jamais ! Tu m'entends, jamais ! Vous êtes ma famille et ça me suffit… Je retourne bosser.

Duncan quitta la pièce et sa femme soupira tristement. Elle se leva et prit un cadre sur la cheminée. En souriant, elle regarda la photo qui les représentait le jour de leur mariage, entourés de ses parents à elle et de la vieille tante de Duncan.

Ne s'avouant pas vaincue, Leann se dirigea vers l'ordinateur qui trônait sur une table et se connecta à Internet. Elle pianota et patienta quelques instants jusqu'à l'ouverture de son compte sur un site particulier ; c'était un site consacré aux personnes disparues. Elle consulta ses réponses et ronchonna en voyant qu'elle n'en avait aucune. Elle cliqua alors sur la mise à jour de son annonce. Le cadre réservé à la photo du disparu était vide et les informations entrées étaient éparses. Elle recherchait un dénommé Monsieur Richmond, marié à une Wendy Olsen, décédée dix-huit ans auparavant, père de Duncan (là, les cadres réservés à cet usage étaient occupés par deux photos de Duncan, une à douze ans et une actuellement, à vingt-quatre), et âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années. Les autres informations relatives à son apparence, son travail, le dernier endroit où il avait été vu, n'étaient pas inscrites. En soupirant, Leann parcourut le commentaire et rajouta à la fin : « Son petit-fils vient de naître, ne le laissez pas grandir sans connaître son grand-père paternel. Aidez-nous ».

Des pleurs provinrent de l'étage, et la jeune mère quitta l'ordinateur, après avoir vidangé les cookies relatifs à l'utilisation du site.

**15h, Etat de Washington, Seattle, poste de contrôle du secteur 5.**

Comme d'habitude, il régnait une certaine tension au poste de contrôle et les gardes en faction étaient au bout du rouleau, car en plus du contrôle des badges, ils devaient aussi être attentifs aux visages. En effet, toutes les guérites de contrôle avaient reçu l'affichette sur White et tous les hommes devaient exercer une vigilance plus accrue à son égard. Mais jusqu'à présent, aucun poste de contrôle n'avait eu de véritable alerte et White n'avait pas montré le bout de son nez, ou alors il l'avait bien caché.

**15h 30, Seattle, Terminal City, maison des Cale.**

Le tableau de liège affichait peu d'informations importantes et l'équipe commençait sérieusement à se décourager. Dans le dos d'Alec, Cleo faisait une longue pause et traînait dans la cuisine à rêvasser devant la fenêtre. Les listes des personnes à contacter étaient raturées et il ne restait plus grand monde à appeler.

Gem était en communication avec Krit qui, malheureusement, n'avait rien d'intéressant pour eux.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Mais est-ce que Cleo serait dans les parages ? J'aimerais lui parler.

- Oui, elle est… Cleo ? Cleo ? Où est-elle ?

Les autres se retournèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux, étonnés. Ils haussèrent les épaules.

- Un instant, repris Gem. Cleoooooooo !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gem se leva et quitta la pièce. Cleo passa la tête par l'embrasure de la cuisine et la bouche pleine demanda :

- Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Téléphone pour toi, fit Gem, réprobatrice.

L'adolescente se saisit du téléphone et lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de l'identité de son interlocuteur, se rembrunit. Gem, elle, retourna dans le salon afin de voir s'ils avaient avancé.

Le découragement se faisait toujours sentir et les recherches n'avançaient plus guère ; White n'avait pas laissé de nombreuses traces utilisables. Soudain Logan éteignit son ordinateur et se leva. Il quitta la pièce, attrapa une veste, ses clefs et se dirigea vers la porte sous les regards interloqués des autres. Sans dire un mot, il sortit et partit à sa voiture. Alec le suivit.

- Où vas-tu ?

- J'ai rendez-vous.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment pour aller la voir ?

- Qui ça ? demanda Logan, déconcerté.

- C'est ça, fais l'innocent, Ava-Jane, tiens…

Logan le regarda, abasourdi.

- Tu n'y es pas du tout, mon pauvre Alec… Tu m'excuses, on m'attend.

Et Logan démarra la voiture, laissant Alec surpris.

**15h 45, sud de Seattle, à proximité d'un poste de contrôle.**

Derrière une file de voitures en attente de passer le contrôle, White patientait dans son véhicule. Il portait une fine moustache blonde ainsi qu'une perruque et des sourcils de la même couleur, et il était malaisément reconnaissable. Progressivement, la file diminuait et il se rapprochait du poste. Il se rendit compte que les gardes étaient particulièrement attentifs aux visages et White déglutit difficilement, des sueurs dans le cou. C'était enfin à lui de passer et il prit sa respiration lorsqu'il tendit au planton un de ses innombrables passes. Il s'efforçait de paraître insouciant et de sourire. L'homme jeta un coup d'œil au passe puis observa attentivement le visage de White, qui continuait de sourire. Le garde eut un instant d'hésitation et White cessa de respirer, calculant la distance qui séparait sa main de son arme.

- Un problème, monsieur l'agent ? fit-il de sa voix la plus assurée.

- Non, bougonna le garde. Vous pouvez passer.

Sur un signe du planton, on ouvrit la barrière et White, soulagé, passa. Sa voiture disparaissait au tournant lorsque le garde appela un collègue.

- Tommy, remplace-moi cinq minutes !

L'autre factionnaire prit la relève et le premier entra dans la guérite. Là, il décrocha le téléphone et appela sa base.

- Suspect White repéré au poste 58, il y a une minute, se dirigeait vers le sud-ouest. Son identité est celle de « Clifford Samos, négociant en vin » et il conduit une berline Ford noire, immatriculée SAM73 en Californie.

- Très bien, nous transmettons au central.

**16h, Seattle, Terminal City, salle d'attente du cabinet des docteurs Carr, Emerson et Shankar.**

Assis entre une grand-mère et une maman accompagnée d'un jeune enfant, Logan feuilletait un magazine. Il s'agissait d'une revue féminine, promettant de perdre cinq kilos par semaine et annonçant les nouvelles tendances vestimentaires du Japon, mais de toutes façons, Logan la tenait à l'envers et, pour ne pas changer, son esprit était ailleurs.

Le docteur Carr raccompagnait une jeune femme à la porte et vint chercher Logan, qui le suivit jusqu'à son bureau.

- Alors Logan ? Est-ce que tu vas mieux ?

- Bof, pas vraiment. Tu as les résultats ?

Le médecin se leva et partit prendre un dossier dans une armoire, puis il revint à son bureau et le feuilleta.

- Alors ? demanda Logan, inquiet.

- Tu n'as rien, aucun problème, tout est ok. Je dirais même que ce sont d'excellents résultats de check-up.

Loin de le satisfaire, cette nouvelle plongea Logan dans un découragement morose.

- Alors pourquoi rien ne fonctionne ? J'ai l'impression d'être usé et puis, je ne suis plus capable de… tu sais…enfin de…

Devant le regard d'incompréhension de Carr, Logan, gêné, chercha à préciser.

- … avec Max… pour… tu sais… ça…

- Ah ça ? comprit le doc. Ça t'est arrivé plusieurs fois ?

- Malheureusement oui, depuis plus d'un mois, je n'ai pas réussi. Et Max commence à criser.

Carr reprit le dossier et le parcourut plus attentivement. Au bout de quelques instants, il leva la tête, l'air ennuyé.

- Il n'y a rien, tout est normal.

- Mais alors pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas, tu es en parfaite santé physique, alors… ce doit être psychologique. Tu as des soucis en ce moment ?

- Heu, aujourd'hui oui, mais pas d'ordinaire. Je suis juste las de cette vie, j'ai l'impression d'être un poids mort et que mes proches vivraient mieux sans moi.

- Ridicule, enfin je vois… tu déprimes mais là mon vieux, je ne peux pas grand chose pour toi, si ce n'est te conseiller de trouver pourquoi et d'aller voir un psy si ça ne redevient pas normal rapidement.

Dépité, Logan se leva, salua son ami, régla la consultation et sortit. Il aurait préféré que son mal-être provienne d'un problème physique qu'il aurait pu régler en suivant un traitement, mais d'apprendre que tout dépendait de lui le laissait désemparé.

**16h 15,** **banlieue sud de Seattle, ville de** **Des Moines, supermarché au coin de Hammer Street et de la 26ème rue.**

White, toujours déguisé en « Clifford Samos », était à la caisse du magasin et achevait de remplir des sacs en kraft avec ses commissions. Il paya et sortit. Au même moment, passa trois voitures de police, toutes sirènes hurlantes et il se rejeta en arrière, dans l'ombre protectrice d'une porte cochère. Lorsque le bruit des sirènes eut disparu, White récupéra ses sacs qu'il avait laissé tomber et s'éloigna en direction de sa voiture. Dans une boutique de pêche, de l'autre côté de la rue, un homme avait vu ce manège et sortit précipitamment. White avait démarré son véhicule et déboîtait. Le pêcheur réfléchit une seconde et se jeta quasiment sous ses roues. White freina sec et la voiture heurta à peine le piéton. Furieux, White sortit du véhicule et s'approcha du pêcheur, qui se demanda, soudain, s'il avait pris une sage décision en agissant ainsi.

- Non mais vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ? cria White.

- Désolé, bougonna l'homme en se relevant, je ne vous avais pas vu.

- Et bien, la prochaine fois, regardez avant de traverser. Vous n'avez rien de cassé ?

- Non, ça ira.

Et le pêcheur se dépêcha de traverser. Il fit mine de s'éloigner pendant que White remontait en voiture et démarrait. Lorsque White eut disparu au tournant, l'homme fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit un papier froissé. Il le déplia et observa la photo imprimée, celle de White.

- C'est bien lui… Case va être content.

**Au même moment,** **quelque part sur la côte de la ville de Des Moines, dans un sous-sol humide et délabré.**

Thaïs se servait du manche de sa cuillère pour creuser le béton délimitant l'ouverture du vasistas et ce, depuis près de trois heures. Elle avait péniblement dégagé une étroite bordure de deux centimètres de large mais ce n'était pas encore assez. Cette fois, c'était sûr, ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'on la reprendrait à se goinfrer de beurre de cacahuète et de crème de marrons.

Comme elle avait conscience qu'elle n'aurait pas fini avant le retour de White et que sa percée laisserait passer la lumière sur un côté de la plaque, Thaïs avait préparé un agglomérat plus solide de terre et d'eau qu'elle laissait sécher en attendant. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, la jeune fille réalisa que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin et que White ne tarderait pas à rentrer. Comme ses mains étaient, en plus, couvertes d'ampoules et de crevasses ensanglantées, elle décida de s'arrêter et entreprit de revisser la plaque. En jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la liberté et au ciel qui s'assombrissait, elle boucha la bordure avec son amas boueux.

Une fois, les traces de son ouvrage effacées, Thaïs utilisa l'eau de son repas pour se nettoyer le visage et les mains. Puis elle se saisit de son livre et, comme-ci elle avait fait ça tout l'après-midi, se remit à lire.

**16h 20, Seattle, Terminal City, parc Nelson Mandela.**

Ses pas avaient amené Logan dans ce parc et il venait de s'y asseoir, prenant sa tête entre ses mains afin de réfléchir une énième fois à son triste sort. Soudain il eut une idée, une seule personne de ses connaissances était capable de tout faire rentrer dans l'ordre : Mia.

Se saisissant de son cellulaire, il composa son numéro et lui téléphona, espérant qu'elle répondrait et que son numéro de portable n'avait pas changé.

- Allô ? fit une voie ensommeillée.

- Mia ? C'est Logan, de Seattle, je ne te dérange pas ?

- Grnurf, bougonna-t-elle, il est tôt, enfin, que puis-je pour toi, bel homme ?

- Heu j'ai des petits problèmes, entre autres, avec Max…

- Ah bon ? A quel sujet ?

- Heu, comment dire ? fit Logan, gêné. C'est à propos de nos rapports sexuels.

- Tu as des pannes ?

- Exact, mais comment… ?

- Pour que tu me réveilles à 7h du mat', il faut quelque chose de grave pour ton orgueil de mâle. À quelle fréquence ?

- … à chaque fois, depuis plus d'un mois, ça énerve Max et moi ça me tracasse, dit-il d'une voix découragée. Déjà qu'entre son job, les gosses, leurs bêtises et les impromptus, on n'a pas beaucoup l'occasion de… alors, avec ça en plus…

- Oui, ça ne doit pas une situation facile à vivre, mais comment puis-je t'aider ?

- Ben, je me disais, vu que le docteur dit que c'est psychologique, peut-être que… avec tes capacités, tu pourrais débloquer ça.

- C'est que, Looggie, je, enfin…ce n'est pas possible par téléphone.

- Et tu ne pourrais pas venir ?

- Pas vraiment, je suis en Thaïlande actuellement et pour un bout de temps. En plus, je ne te serai d'aucune utilité, car c'est un problème profond et je ne ferai que soigner la surface. Ça réapparaîtrait encore plus fort. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour régler ça, mais je pense que tu devrais relativiser et mettre des choses au clair. Tu ne dois pas hésiter à en parler avec tes proches, surtout avec la principale intéressée. Et un dernier conseil, ne va pas voir ailleurs, ce n'est pas Max la source de ton problème, c'est dans ta tête.

- Bon ben merci, et désolé de t'avoir réveillée.

Logan rangea son téléphone et s'adossa au banc, pas du tout satisfait de l'issue de la discussion.

**Au même moment, mairie de Terminal City, bureau de Max.**

Exaspérée, Max poussa la porte, Mole sur les talons. Elle ouvrit ses placards et farfouilla dedans.

- Mais Max, si je te dis que j'ai déjà tout vérifié, protesta Mole.

- Je te répondrai que tu as mal cherché, ce dossier ne peut être qu'ici, dit-elle en refermant violemment un tiroir.

En haussant les épaules, Mole se mit à fouiller lui aussi.

**16h 40, banlieue sud de Seattle, quelque part sur la côte de la ville de Des Moines, dans un sous-sol humide et délabré.**

Alors que Thaïs terminait de lire son pavé d'astronomie, elle entendit White déverrouiller sa porte et entrer. Il se dirigea vers elle, les bras encombrés de sacs en kraft et les posa à ses côtés.

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle. C'est quoi ?

- Tiens, bougonna-t-il. C'est pour toi.

Et White fit demi-tour. Alors qu'il reverrouillait sa porte, l'adolescente, perplexe, s'approcha des sacs et les déballa. Surprise, elle découvrit un sweat-shirt, un nécessaire à toilette, des magazines d'adolescente, un paquet de gâteaux, un pyjama et, à son plus grand étonnement, une peluche. Thaïs, circonspecte, étudia tous ces présent puis se plongea dans les revues. Elle n'y comprenait vraiment rien, mais elle ne voulait pas perdre son temps à déchiffrer l'esprit de White. Après tout, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas que l'attitude du requin, mais aussi sa double encéphalopathie.

**17h, Seattle, Terminal City, maison des Cale**.

En l'absence de Logan, c'était Hope qui secondait Maïa dans ses recherches sur le net et, jusqu'à présent, même là, elles n'obtenaient pas plus de résultats. En désespoir de cause, Hope lança un nouveau moteur de recherche et étudia les nouvelles pages. Elle tomba sur un site de recherche en personnes disparues et, à tout hasard, survola les pages les plus récentes. Elle n'avait aucun espoir d'y trouver Ray, mais elle avait le sentiment qu'elle devait essayer et puis, de toutes manières, ça lui faisait une pause. Après une dizaine de fiches, elle étouffa un cri ; elle venait de reconnaître la photo de Ray enfant, ou de quelqu'un lui ressemblant. Elle se leva et courut au tableau de liège décrocher les portraits de Ray vieillis par ordinateur. Elle les compara aux photos scannées et, en souriant, parcourut la fiche relative.

- Une info sur White ? demanda Alec.

- Mieux, j'ai trouvé Ray ! triompha-t-elle.

Abandonnant leurs activités, tous se réunirent autour de l'écran et constatèrent l'exactitude du renseignement. En se réinstallant devant l'ordinateur, Hope chercha l'adresse mail du créateur de l'annonce et lui écrivit un message l'informant qu'elle avait des renseignements pouvant l'intéresser. En parallèle, Maïa utilisait les informations apprises sur la nouvelle identité de Ray pour essayer de le localiser. En très peu de temps, elle découvrit que Duncan Richmond habitait une petite ville de l'Oregon, située près de la frontière de l'Etat de Washington, à environ 400 km de route. Elle l'apprit aux autres.

- Alors que fait-on ? demanda Hope, sur qui l'inactivité commençait à peser.

- Une équipe doit se rendre sur place afin de le ramener ici, dit Alec.

- Parce que tu crois qu'il va sauter de joie à cette idée, ironisa Max. Evidemment, non. Il va falloir le convaincre.

- Ce n'est pas gagné, maugréa Cleo.

- Et tu proposes quoi ? demanda Alec à Max. Tu veux t'en charger ?

- Heu… je ne pense pas être la personne idéale, mais Logan devrait en être capable. Je l'appelle.

Se saisissant du premier téléphone à sa portée, Max composa le numéro de portable de Logan et tomba directement sur sa messagerie. Elle grimaça à l'écoute du répondeur puis laissa un message lui enjoignant de la rappeler ou de rappliquer de toute urgence.

- On ne va pas perdre du temps à l'attendre, décida-t-elle. On envoie deux d'entre nous que Logan rejoindra plus tard. Hope, MJ vous êtes volontaires.

Les deux jeunes sursautèrent et la regardèrent médusés.

- Mais… protestèrent-ils en chœur.

- Dépêchez-vous de vous préparer et MJ, tu peux prendre ma moto.

Comprenant que ça ne servait à rien de discuter, MJ et Hope partirent chercher leurs vestes pendant que Maïa leur préparait un casse-croûte et une thermos. Gem était perplexe et prit Max à part.

- Pourquoi tu les envoies, eux ? demanda-t-elle.

- Si tu veux les accompagner, tu peux mais je me disais qu'étant les plus vieux, ils seraient les plus efficaces et je préfèrerais que nous, les adultes, restions dans les parages, en cas d'urgence.

- Mouais, fit Gem, peu convaincue. Je les aurais bien accompagné mais… si tu dis que tu risques d'avoir besoin de nous ici, je reste.

En disant ça, Gem avait jeté un bref coup d'œil à Alec, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Max et celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire. De leur côté, Hope et MJ étaient prêts et se résignaient à partir. Toujours en faisant la tête, ils s'en allèrent, MJ récupérant la bécane de Max et accompagnant silencieusement Hope à la sienne.

**17h 15,** **Terminal City, parc Nelson Mandela.**

Logan était toujours adossé sur son banc et il réfléchissait à ce qui le perturbait. Puisque Carr lui avait assuré que ses soucis étaient dans son esprit, il cherchait un moyen de les annihiler. Certes, il se sentait inutile et il ne voyait pas comment changer ça, mais pour Max et les siens, il était prêt à faire tous les efforts possibles. Il ne trouvait pas quel événement avait déclenché cette déprime, ce qui avait bien pu survenir environ un mois plus tôt. Logan avait beau se creusé la cervelle, il ne voyait pas quel avait été le déclencheur de son mal-être. La seul chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était qu'il ne devait pas apprécier l'idée d'avoir cinquante ans et qu'il dépréciait le constat de sa vie. En fait, il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir concrétisé les espoirs et les rêves qu'il formait, plus jeune, sur son avenir. Il arrivait à la moitié d'un siècle et sa vie ne le satisfaisait plus. Il était certes marié à une femme qu'il adorait, avait deux adorables garnements mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir vieux, en décalage par rapport à eux. Il n'était pas fier de lui, il ne se trouvait ni extraordinaire, ni admirable ; il avait l'impression d'avoir cessé de se battre pour ses convictions et de devenir un vieux beauf. Il avait peur qu'un jour en se réveillant, il constate qu'il ressemblait à son oncle Jonas et, par dessus tout, que Max s'éloigne de lui. Il se sentait égoïste de ne penser qu'à lui alors que sa fille était entre les mains de White, mais Logan avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un de tout ça, quelqu'un qui l'écouterait sans le juger. Malheureusement, ses amis étaient débordés et il ne voyait pas à qui s'adresser quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit ; il connaissait une personne qui accepterait de l'écouter en échange de quelques billets, et il sourit en pensant à la tête que ferait Alec s'il savait où il se rendait.

**17h 30, banlieue sud de Seattle, quelque part sur la côte de la ville de Des Moines, dans un sous-sol humide et délabré.**

En soupirant, Thaïs reposa le dernier magazine et se leva afin de se dégourdir les jambes. Elle avait terminé de lire toutes les revues ainsi que le pavé d'astronomie et sentait l'ennui revenir. Elle en avait plus qu'assez d'être enfermée dans cette cave et en venait même à regretter la présence de White. Pour passer le temps, elle entreprit de chanter tout le répertoire musical qui lui venait à l'esprit. Mais comme elle chantait particulièrement faux et fort, elle ne tarda pas à entendre des pas débouler l'escalier et vit White, mécontent, ouvrir violemment sa porte.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? s'énerva-t-il.

- Rien, je chante, répondit Thaïs innocemment.

- T'appelles ça chanter, on dirait que tu égorge une chèvre, tu veux que les voisins appellent les flics ?

- Ah, il y a des voisins, fit-elle, intéressée. Et puis, je m'ennuie, il faut bien que je me trouve une occupation.

- Grrrrr, maugréa White, tu n'as qu'à lire les magazines ou le bouquin.

- C'est fait.

- Déjà ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Heu… oui, s'excusa Thaïs, je lis vite.

- Très bien.

White sortit, referma la porte et quelques instants plus tard, revint avec trois livres, deux étaient des romans de gare et le troisième, un vieux bouquin aux pages jaunis et découpées à la main. En bougonnant, il les donna à Thaïs et repartit.

L'adolescente retourna s'asseoir dans son coin et regarda les livres. Les romans de gare sentaient le suspense à deux francs et l'histoire d'amour à l'eau de rose, et elle les posa dans un coin. Par contre, le vieux livre l'intriguait bien plus. La couverture était tachée et abîmée et l'état des pages indiquait que le livre avait circulé de mains en mains et qu'il avait été souvent lu. Thaïs le laissa s'ouvrir aux pages les plus marquées et regarda quel sujet y était traité. C'était un passage relatant les prédictions astrologiques de Nostradamus, mais en majorité le livre parlait d'astronomie. Une fois de plus, la jeune fille s'étonna, elle trouvait particulièrement bizarre le rapport persistant entre White et ce domaine. Et pour continuer dans l'étrangeté, elle était convaincue d'avoir déjà vu ce livre quelque part.

**17h 40, Seattle, Terminal City, maison des Cale.**

Dans le salon, le moral des troupes était revenu et tous s'activaient sur des recherches plus ciblées. Brin avait faxé les informations recueillies par ses hommes, Jace venait de rapporter les renseignement fournis par le garde qui avait aperçu White et Case rentrait à l'instant avec ceux de son indic de Des Moines. Toutes ces informations furent affichées sur le tableau ainsi qu'une grande carte de la région, sur laquelle des punaises rouges indiquaient les lieux où White avait été repéré, et en bleu l'endroit où Thaïs avait été probablement enlevée puisqu'on y avait retrouvé son vélo, l'observatoire Giordano Bruno.

Maintenant, il était question de répartir des équipes de recherches afin de quadriller le secteur de Des Moines. Cette ville n'était pas spécialement grande mais personne n'était sûr que l'on y trouverait White ; certes il y avait été vu, mais rien ne l'empêchait d'être aller plus loin, dans les faubourgs de Tacoma par exemple. Dans l'esprit de chacun, Des Moines n'était qu'une étape, cependant tous espéraient y trouver un maximum d'informations sur l'endroit où White pouvait se terrer. Répartis par groupe de deux ou trois, chacun se vit attribuer un poste. Matthew, Cleo et Gem se concentreraient sur les alentours du poste de contrôle où White avait été aperçu. Chris et Case étudierait discrètement le secteur autour de Hammer Street et de la 26ème rue pendant qu'Alec et Maïa se chargerait du sud de Des Moines. Mole, accompagnés de quatre séries X volontaires, s'était vu attribuer la banlieue nord de Tacoma. Quant à Max, elle resterait là, en compagnie de Fire et d'OC, à faire le point sur les informations recueillies et à tenir tout le monde au courant. Elle rageait de ne pas pouvoir participer plus activement mais elle devait attendre le retour de Logan.

**17h 50, comté de Wenatchee, autoroute 90.**

Sur le vieil autoroute délabré, MJ et Hope roulait à vive allure. Ils flirtaient avec les 160 km/ h et ne ralentissaient que pour les vétustes péages. Ils n'hésitaient pas à dépasser allègrement la limitation de vitesse et n'étaient pas ennuyés par les flics, qui avaient reçus ordre du gouverneur de les laisser passer. Comme quoi, les appuis de Max étaient efficaces.

Le paysage était magnifique, ils roulaient au milieu des montagnes et des forêts et longeaient les lacs Keechelus et Kachess. À l'exception de la route et de son état de décrépitude avancé, rien n'indiquait la présence humaine ni n'attestait des dégâts de l'impulsion ; c'était un endroit qui semblait comme protégé.

Tout deux étaient ravis de cette liberté et profitaient de la griserie que la vitesse procurait. Et puis ainsi, ils n'avaient pas à réfléchir à la meilleure façon d'éviter d'aborder des sujets trop personnels. En effet, les deux jeunes transgéniques avaient tout fait pour s'éviter après leur dernière entrevue et ils n'avaient pas spécialement envie d'en parler. Hope préférait se laisser happer par la beauté des lieux plutôt que de commencer à se poser des questions sur l'attitude à tenir face à MJ, qui, lui de son côté, ne tenait pas à trouver quelle excuse invoquer lorsque le sujet serait mis sur le tapis. Le comportement de Hope lors de ses chaleurs ne nécessitait aucune explication, son état excusant pleinement ses actes, mais par contre, MJ pensait n'avoir aucune raison de s'être laisser aller ainsi, il aurait dû savoir se contrôler. Il préférait, lui aussi, reporter le plus loin possible cette discussion et, en attendant, il se concentrait sur l'état lamentable du revêtement et sur le temps qu'il leur restait avant de se prendre l'orage.

**18h 10, Seattle, secteur 4, appartement d'Ava-Jane.**

Assis sur le clic-clac, Logan racontait ses déboires à Ava-Jane qui lui avait servi du café. La jeune femme avait ronchonné en le voyant arriver mais les quelques billets que Logan lui avait tendu, l'avait rapidement décidé à l'écouter. Pour la somme offerte, la jeune femme était même prête à être particulièrement gentille avec Logan, car s'il ne lui plaisait pas autant qu'Alec, il était encore bien foutu pour un cinquantenaire. Mais Logan n'était pas venu dans cette optique et Ava-Jane n'avait qu'à l'écouter parler. Lorsque Logan aborda le sujet de son impuissance récurrente, elle cessa d'écouter d'une oreille pour intervenir plus activement dans la discussion.

- Tu ne peux vraiment plus ou c'est juste que tu n'as plus envie de ta femme ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

- Je ne peux plus c'est tout.

Perplexe, Ava-Jane le regarda et, sans prévenir, mit l'idée qui lui passait par la tête à exécution ; on allait bien voir si Logan disait vrai. En trois secondes, elle lui sauta dessus et le bascula sur le canapé. Elle cherchait à se tortiller lascivement sur lui mais Logan ne la laissa pas faire et, la stupeur passé, l'empoigna et la repoussa sans ménagement.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? s'exclama-t-il en se levant.

- Ça t'a fait quelque chose ? demanda Ava-Jane en ignorant sa question.

- Non, rien du tout.

- Ah, oui, là c'est sérieux ! fit-elle, en s'efforçant de ne pas se vexer. Bon et bien, aux grands mots, les grands remèdes.

La jeune femme attrapa sa veste et celle de Logan, puis poussa celui-ci devant elle.

**19h,** **banlieue sud de Seattle, quelque part sur la côte de la ville de Des Moines, dans un sous-sol humide et délabré.**

Thaïs était plongée dans la lecture du vieux bouquin de White et ne prêtait plus aucune attention aux bruits qui l'entouraient. Le son de la pluie qui tombait en trombe la berçait et le livre la passionnait. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'entendit pas White lui apporter son dîner et sursauta lorsqu'elle le vit devant elle, faisant voler le livre à quelques pas d'elle.

- Tu ne peux pas faire attention, ronchonna White. Ta mère ne t'a pas appris à faire attention aux affaires qu'on te prête ?

- Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle en se levant pour aller le chercher.

Le livre était tombé sur la tranche et formait une sorte de pyramide et Thaïs resta quelques instants le regard fixé dessus.

Flash-back

**Mardi 26 octobre 2038,** **Seattle, Tolkien High School, classe d'Astronomie**

La fin du cours retentissait et les élèves se précipitait pour sortir. Un garçon bouscula leur nouveau professeur d'astronomie, Monsieur Schwartz, et sa sacoche tomba à terre. Hope et Anne se précipitèrent pour l'aider à ramasser ses affaires, tandis que Thaïs récupérait un vieux livre qui avait glissé sous une armoire et, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil dessus et constaté que c'était un très vieil exemplaire, le rendit au professeur qui pestait contre l'élève indélicat.

Fin du flash-back

Thaïs sursauta et sortit de sa rêverie, elle venait de se rappeler où elle avait déjà vu le livre de White. En le ramassant, elle se retourna et observa son ravisseur, perplexe et scrutatrice.

- Quoi ? bougonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

- Rien, rien du tout, fit l'adolescente, cachant sa stupéfaction. Merci pour le repas.

- De rien, maugréa White, avant de s'en retourner.

Thaïs se laissa tomber sur son couchage et entreprit de réaliser l'énormité de sa découverte et tout ce que ça pouvait entraîner.


End file.
